Naruto Next Chance
by Sagar Kumar1
Summary: I am intrested in creating a fiction regarding Naruto and Hinata reincarnation in parallel world. But Hinata doesn't remember about her past life while Naruto merged with dying Naruto Namikaze to live this life without any regrets specially with his parents alive along with twin sisters. Let's see how he live his life as Naruto Namikaze.
1. Prologue

I am intrested in creating a fiction regarding Naruto and Hinata reincarnation in parallel world. But Hinata doesn't remember about her past life while Naruto merged with dying Naruto Namikaze to live this life without any regrets specially with his parents alive along with twin sisters. Let's see how he live his life as Naruto Namikaze.

For the reference Naruto will have a harem of only few girls such as

Yasaka The Kitsune Youkai, Hinata Hyuuga, Sayuri Uchiha, Shion The Priestess of Demon Country, Yakumo Kurama, Isaribi, Maya The Daughter of Fire Feudal Lord and last will be Hikari from Anbu Black Ops. I have limited my choice to eight girls. I am not planning on more girls but if story deems fit for it I will consider it.

You can give your opinion regarding your favorite choice of couple. I will also focus on Youkai existence and their technique since it is different from chakra. The idea of Youkai hitted me from high school DxD. Due to this I introduced both Yasaka and Kunou..

And Yes Kunou is Yasaka and Naruto Daughter from the future. But for reason she is back in past. You have to wait for it. This time Naruto will be a Senjutsu and Youjutsu master. I will work on my storyline to progress it.

For info i have stopped using my past account due to that i am using my new id and republishing it.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki felt his conscious returned to himself as his eyes snapped opened while looking around.

"What in the…" Naruto muttered to himself confusedly while turning his head rapidly to look at the throne room in front of him. It was massive and never in his mind would think the after-life was a fancy castle like this.

Naruto Uzumaki, The Nanaidaime Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaf, Konoha had passed away after being the leader of his village. Naruto himself couldn't believe that he could live that long and his appearance still stayed the same.

He had a great life, now he could rest in peace in the afterlife. Leaving everything to Boruto, Sumire Uzumaki now and Himawari, Naruto had taken his departure at the age of seventy eight years old.

"Wait, if this is the afterlife then" Naruto taken a deep breath before roaring with all his might "HINATA! OI WHERE ARE YOU HINATA!" the blonde roared with all his might.

Screw that, he screamed her name like he never screamed before.

"I'm here Hinata" he had made a promise with her that he would come to find her when his time came. Hinata had gone before him nine years, but he heard that time passed different in the afterlife, so maybe she just came here a second ago and now he would find her.

He would find her no matter what, nine years without Hinata was something Naruto would never want to endure again.

"I will find you" Naruto grinned before beginning to run, she definitely around here.

"You won't find her here Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stopped dead on his track when he heard that familiar voice.

Slowly turning around, the blonde widened his eyes when he saw the floating old man with that black staff behind him, with horns and all.

"WAHH! Hagoromo-Oji san" Naruto pointed his finger to the old man with a freak out face.

"Good to see you again Gaki" Hagoromo Otsutsuki said with a small smirk.

"So this is really the afterlife" Naruto then blinked once when he remembered what the Rikudo Sennin had said "Wait, what do you mean I won't find Hinata here?" it couldn't be possible right? This was the afterlife

"Because she already taken the next step, and reincarnate…"

"What?" Naruto felt like his world had been shattered right in front him and fell to his knee with his eyes wide in shock "Sh…she already move on"

"Yes" the hermit said "you must understand that it was a hard choice for her, but she wanted to be with you forever and taken the next step was the only way she got"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in confusion while stepping up. He might be an idiot, as Sasuke always said when they had some short reunion with each other, but he could see that from the way the hermit said, there might be a reason behind it.

"Follow me" Hagoromo said before turning around and flew away slowly.

"Yeah right" Naruto put his hands into his pocket and began to walk alongside with the hermit of six paths. When they reached the outside of the castle, Naruto looked around and saw it was a wide area that filled with glass and plants alike "What is this place anyway?" it didn't match anything he had heard about, this place was supposed to be filled with dead souls like him, maybe some angels.

"This is the afterlife" Naruto glared at the hermit because he just said the oblivious "However, this place is for those who had done so many great things in their life, someone like you the child of Prophecy"

"What about Sasuke? Or Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"They came to the different place, though I'm not so sure about your best friend" The sage of the six paths shook his head.

"He probably there with Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned making the hermit to look at him "I'm sure of it" Naruto said with a firm tone. His best friend ,Sasuke definitely there with Sakura and their friends.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She was here… and she had reincarnated into Hinata Hyuuga"

reincarnate…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kami-sama sent me here to tell you that you have been given a second chance" the hermit said with a small smile on his lips, if anyone deserved a better life, it was Naruto. He had been watching the boy here since their last encounter and couldn't help but agree with the creator of the world.

"Hehe, can you say it again?" Naruto said, grinning with his hand rubbing each other.

If the hermit knew how to face palm, he sure would. This boy sure reminded him too much about how Ashura had been.

"Like I said, you're given a second chance, of being Naruto Uzumaki once again" Naruto widened his eyes in shock at that. It couldn't be possible right? He knew about reincarnated, but never knew there was a way to reincarnate into themselves again.

"Wait, into myself?" Naruto asked "what does it mean?"

"You will once again reborn at Naruto Uzumaki, but not just as Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto Namikaze" the blond dropped his mouth to the ground in shock "You will be reincarnated into a different world, a parallel world. Different from your world yet at the same time will remain the same"

"However, there are some possibility that may happen there" the hermit pointed his hand toward the sky, making a large image appeared in front of him.

It was the image of his mother and father and they were…

"Three babies?" Naruto cried out in shock. Yes, his father was holding a small child, definitely a boy with whisker mark, red hair while his mother was holding a twin definitely girls, they also had red hair just like their mother "Are you kidding me?"

They're your…no Naruto Namikaze's sister, the left one is his older while the right one are younger. They are triplet in one way"

Naruto swallowed hard, he was surprised, really surprised. He always wondered what it felt like to have younger or older siblings.

But there were another possibility that, his parent was alive as well. If they could take a picture with their children with a happy smile like that, which mean Obito never attacked Konoha in the first place, or he had, but his father managed to stop him as well as Kurama.

"You will be reincarnate into that boy, Naruto Namikaze"

"Wait, time out" Naruto suddenly said, pointing at the young boy "I can't take away his life like that, he have his parent, siblings... I envy him yes, but that is it. I can't take away the life he's living no matter what"

"He's going to die" Naruto stopped and looked at the hermit with wide eyes "at the age of ten under Mizuki's hand"

"Wh-what?" Naruto spluttered "it can be happened, what about Iruka-sensei"

"He wasn't there that day" the hermit shook his head "someone else found you"

"What about my father, surely he will…" his father was the fastest and one of the most powerful shinobi when he was still alive right?

"He didn't make it in time" the hermit did the same "he and your mother killed Mizuki out of rage"

Then there were only silence, Naruto was too shock to handle such information. He wasn't that boy, but he felt bad for him.

"His soul is living his body, and your soul will be the one who replace it" The sage said "you will have the second chance in your life a more happy life, as well as the chance of saving the people you cared about, maybe you can stop some events from happen as well" The sage said seriously "aim with your knowledge, as well as power, you can save more than just the life of your friends, but also once again save the Shinobi world from its doom sooner than ever"

Naruto stood wide eyes at the statement the hermit just told him. He could save everyone this time. Neji, Pervy-sage or even Obito and Nagato as well… he could save everyone.

A smile slowly spread out on Naruto's face, he could also save Sasuke as well, he could stop his best friend from leaving Konoha to find power. Sakura might never have to suffer the pain of losing him for many years again.

And Hinata, if what the hermit said about her was true, then that mean she had become Hinata Hyuuga of that world. He will be able to make up for her the time she secretly supported him when he was small. He was an ass from bad then for not able to see her feeling, but not now.

"Of course, the decision is…"

"I will" Naruto said firmly with a small smile "I will become Naruto Namikaze, and save Elemental Nation once again"

"I'm sure you will gaki" The sage smiled and beside him, a gate emerge from the ground and slowly opened "Before you go Naruto, I must tell you this. The more you interfere in this world, the more it will change. If it changed too much, even you won't be able to know what happen next and there were the possibility that you will lose someone if you are careless"

"And unlike you, Hinata Hyuuga doesn't have the memories of her past life"

"She's still the same?"

"She's still the same" The hermit repeated, but this time it wasn't a question.

"Alright" The blond grinned.

"Take this" The hermit handed Naruto his staff, making the blond eyes turned wide in shock "when the time come, Sayuri Uchiha will receive the other half of my power as well. You two will fight side by side and hopefully this time, it won't be my mother"

"Who is Sayuri Uchiha"? Naruto asked wondering why he called Sayuri instead of Sasuke.

"She is Sasuke younger Sister and one who is transmigant of Indra Chakra in this universe".Hagoromo replied calmly

"Oh! I see it's Sayuri this time not Sasuke". Nodding to himself. Thank you Oji-san" Naruto smiled and took the staff "What about Kurama?"

"I know you will ask" Hagoromo smirked mysteriously "you will know when you come there" Naruto nodded before stepping in front of the opening gate

"What about my family? Do they love him and his sister?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly when the hermit looked down sadly.

"Your sister yes, because they inherited you father talent…but Naruto Namikaze…"

"I understand" Naruto grinned broadly.

"This Naruto, won't be just your second chance but also their second chance as well, to redeem themselves" the hermit said.

"Oji-san I want to meet with Naruto Namikaze Soul before replacing him so at least I have proper Knowledge of his family" "Will it be possible ".Naruto asked hesitantly.

"As stubborn as always" the sage released a sigh "OK when you enter in that dimension you will meet his soul but only when he will be on the verge of death."But don't regret that you did it because even I can't tell whether he will accept it or not". Hagoromo said sternly.

"Alright alright geez" Naruto winced "You're so hard Oji-san. Don't worry I will do my best to convince him"

"Now there one more thing before you go" Naruto turned around when he was about to step inside the gate.

"What's it?"

"Don't cut your hair, it made you look ridiculous"

"Well…"

And the blond stepped inside the gate, ready to redo everything again.

And this time, he wouldn't let any of his friends, or anyone die. Not on his watch.

To be continued...

Note for writer.

Hello guys I am trying to do first fiction writing but I did whatever I could and used good fanfic to create this story. As the story will progress it will turn out that naruto will not only gain harem of pure hearted girls who loved only him from the depth of their heart but also of a certain Youkai. I will come again with next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Real world, an hour ago.

"With this, Tou-sama will have to acknowledge me"

Naruto Namikaze smirked when he jumped from tree to tree, getting away from Hokage Residence as far as possible. His back was carrying the giant Scroll of Sealing, which he just stole right under his father's nose by transforming into a naked version of his mother, knocking the man out immediately with a massive nosebleed.

Serve his right, Naruto thought to himself.

He loved his family dearly, but the way they all focused their attention to Naruko and Minami had gotten to his nerve since the day they was young. They were geniuses yes, but if at least his father and mother could teach him a jutsu or two, or even how to fight, he wouldn't fail the exam three times and now had to do the special test to get his head protector.

A sad smile crossed the only son of Namikaze, it just that he didn't understand why he still loved them, after they hadn't been there for him most of his life.

His older sister, Minami was a total bitch to him, she made all the prank and then told everyone he did that. When he wanted to eat ramen, she chose dango and their parent always listen to his sister, not him.

At the same time, Naruko, Minami twin and his younger sister completely ignored him, and looked at him like he didn't exist at all.

His father always busy and barely home, but every time he was home, he always said how proud he was to have two genius and talent students and trained them with the most powerful techniques Namikaze Clan got.

His mother…he didn't know what to say anymore, like Naruko, she ignored him. When she actually paid attention to him, it was always the scolding from all the pranks Minami famed on him.

He was their son, yet the same time wasn't.

Minato had no idea how Naruto wished to hear those words from his father.

Today was his birthday, while everyone celebrating Minami and Naruko's birthday, he had to come here to do the test Mizuki-sensei had given him or else he wouldn't be made a genin of Konoha.

Naruto stopped at a wide clearing and sat down, unsealed the scroll and read.

"Kage…Bushin no Jutsu?" the young boy read "sound interesting, maybe I should…"

But before the red haired boy could begin to learn the jutsu, a kunai stabbed itself down to the ground in front of him, where his hand was a millisecond ago.

Wide eyes in shock, Naruto looked up to find the one who threw it, only to be kicked directly in the face by a familiar red head.

"There you're Naruto-teme" Minami Namikaze shouted as she looked at the whimpering form of her so called little brother, holding his bloody nose "You ruined my birthday by stealing Tou-sama's important scroll" she cried out before kicking him in the stomach "Why don't you leave us alone, you're just the pain in the ass to me, to Naruko, and to our parent" she stomped her foot on her younger's stomach and glared down at him "Next time you do something like this, I'm sure I will beat the hell out of you. I'm a chunnin, while you…never mind that?" she pointed at her forehead protector before giving him another kick.

"Stupid" Minami turned around to pick up the scroll and put it on her back.

But before she could take the walk back to her house, the red head chunnin jumped out of the way just in time a large massive windmill shuriken flew pass her head. Minami pulled a kunai out from her kunai pouch and took a fighting stance

"Well well, if it isn't the genius daughter of Hokage-sama" the arrogant voice belonged to Mizuki made Minami snapped her head up and saw her attacker. The white head bastard that always tried to hit on her despite the fact that he almost double her age, standing tall on a tree's branch with a smirk and a shuriken, as big as the previous one on his back.

"You, you're the one that make Naruto steal the scroll aren't you?" Minami asked with a cold tone.

"Why yes I'm dear" Mizuki smirked as he slowly taking the shuriken from his back "that child is so priceless, beg me to let him become a gennin just so he could make his dear father proud. But it didn't matter now because I will kill you and take that scroll to Orochimaru-sama"

"Orochimaru?" Minami snarled, she recognized that name from her father's teaching "you work for him?"

"That's right." Mizuki began to spin the windmill in his hand "it's a real shame that I have to kill you Minami-chan, but for the sake of my future power your life end here"

"Tch, what made you think you can bea…" But Minami didn't have the chance to finish that sentence because wires suddenly appeared around her and wrapped tightly around her body, some even tight enough to draw blood from her skin "What the hell" Minami cried out as she fell to the ground in a dull thug, her arms clapped tightly against her body.

"Now now, do you think that I really stupid enough to take on you without any preparation" Mizuki laughed arrogantly "You see, this is the place I said I will meet him, and of course just incased anyone found him, I put some traps around the place" He brought his hand back and was about to launch the weapon "so goodbye Minami-chan" and he threw the shuriken.

Time seemed to stop around them as Minami watched the shuriken got close to her, her eyes were wide and her body frozen in shock. She could cut the wires that were holding her down using the kunai she was holding, but she couldn't move an inch of her body. She was just being promoted to chunnin yesterday, the first time she faced a life and death situation without her sensei.

Faintly, she could hear the sound of her parent and youngest sibling nearby. Turning her head to the side she saw her father, the Yondaime Hokage of the leaf village as well as his wife, Kushina Uzumaki along with her sister Naruko trying to get to her as fast as they could. Her father brought his hand back to throw his famous tri-prongs kunai, but she knew it was too late the shuriken had gotten too close.

Closing her eyes, Minami readied for the pain of getting impaled by a windmill shuriken.

Yet the pain never came…

The only thing she felt was something like drops of water dropping on her face.

Opening her eyes slowly, she felt her eyes widened in total shock and began to tear up.

Their parent gasped in horrification while her sister looked at the scene with eyes wide

"Hey there Nee-sama"

Naruto was on top of her, with a blade of the windmill shuriken impaled into his back, poking out on his chest, just millimeter above his heart.

He was smiling down at her, his face bloody because of the kick she gave him, and he was crying.

"W-why?" Minami spluttered, tears fell from her eyes.

"Wh-what ar-e you…saying nee-sama" Naruto coughed a mouth full of blood on Minami's face, but she paid no mind "you're m-y fa…mily. No matter what happen…"

"I…don't care if…Tou-sama…and Kaa-sama ignored me" more tears fell from Naruto's eyes "I just…want to be acknowledge by…my family. I…"

Naruto's body then went limp and fell down to Minami's chest. She couldn't hear his heartbeat or his breath any longer...

Unconsciously, after cutting the wire around her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

What had they done?

"Hahaha, what a touching moment" Mizuki roared out in laughter "That blade of mine have a very special posion, even the one with Kyuubi's chakra couldn't heal as fast as normal, let alone the one holding his soul" he laughed, he killed the son of Hokage.

But before Mizuki could continue to celebrate his achievement, two shadows appeared before and behind him with murderous intent in their eyes.

In a clean and lightning fast movement, Mizuki's head fell to the ground under the blades of Kushina and Minato's kunai.

"NARUTO!" Minami's cried of pain immediately alerted the parent.

They turned around and got to their children with tears filled eyes and painfull heart. Minami was crying her heart out while hugging the limp body of her brother, who until now hadn't recieved any real sibling's love from her.

Kushina fell to her knees before the painful scene in front of her. She couldn't bear it any longer. She couldn't call herself a mother for what she had done to her own flesh and blood, her only son. The world shattered around her like a broken glass.

Heartbeat.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondai Hokage of Konohagakure looked up from the ground with wide eyes. He could hear it, his son faint heartbeats.

Maybe there was a chance of saving his son.

"He's still alive"Minato said making his family turned their head to him "We need to bring him to the hospital now" he said as quick as he could, their son's life was going away with each second passed, there were no time for crying and regretting now.

"Minami, give him to me, quick"

His oldest daughter quickly handed Naruto over her father.

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Kaa-sama, will Nii-sama alright?" A teary Naruko asked as she kneed down beside Minami, helping her sister freed herself from the wires around her ankles.

"I don't know Naruko-chan, I don't know" Kushina whispered quietly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

As soon as her daughter was freed from her binding, the three of them quickly got to Konoha's hospital.

The first thing they saw was Minato sitting on a chair before the emergency surgery room, burying his face into his hands.

"Minato-kun" Kushina called out to her husband.

"Kushina-chan" Minato looked up from his hands and immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is… he…going to be fine?" Kushina asked with a shaky tone, she was scared, scared of losing her own son.

"It's going to be fine, Tsunade-sama is here" the rest of the Namikaze widened their eyes in shock at that. The legendary Sannin was here, which mean that there was still a chance that they could save Naruto.

Their oldest daughter then fell to her knee on the ground; furiously wiping the tears from her eyes while Naruto trying to comfort her sister.

Mean while in Naruto Spiritual Mindscape...

Naruto Namikaze was surprised to feel the relief from his body. He is happy that at least he was able to rescue her Sister Minami. Now Everyone will be happy. But question young Namikaze was asking himself "Where am I "?

His question were answered by a voice which belongs to an Uzumaki."In your spiritual Mindscape".He replied. "Who are you." Namikaze asked worriedly. He was beyond surprised of what he saw. He saw his own reflection of at least more mature self who must be in his twenties.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" from a different/parallel world.It is my pleasure to meet you. Uzumaki replied. Young Namikaze was stunned and was worried for what is going on.He asked him "What is happening to me"?

Uzumaki had a sad look on his face. Gaining strength in his heart he replied "Naruto Namikaze you are on the verge of death. You are able survive because of the presence of my soul in your body." Soon you will die and will be sent to pure world. Hearing those words Namikaze begin to cry. He had not thought that he will die at such early. Hearing this he begin to cry more. He had lot of dreams. He wanted to became ninja so he can prove his "Hime" that she was right to believe in him. Gaining strength in his heart he asked the question "Why are you here Oni-San?"

"Oni-San you say" Naruto Uzumaki said hesitantly. But the fact the he is same but elder he can be considered his brother. Instead of answering he simply raised his fist in front of him. Namikaze fearfully closed his eyes thinking He is going to punch him. But he didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes and saw that the same fist is still there. He also raised his fist and gently touched it. And then all the events which occurred in Naruto Uzumaki life came in his memory. He also saw that how much his Oni-San had struggled without gaining any family love and being alone in his life. He also saw the reflection of his Hime and him together with their new family. He felt happy that his crush was not on a ordinary girl but who always believed in him just like his Hime. He also witnessed the discussion between an elderly man regarding his efforts and his mission for this world. After gaining that knowledge he was sighing and asked him.

"So Oni-chan you are here to keep your promise to your Hime and protect my world."Uzumaki simply nodded. "I See" then fulfill your duty and do what is right. But promise me one thing "That you will always protect my family and Hime".Namikaze said to Uzumaki.

Uzumaki sit to his level and said "I will keep my promises. But what I really want is to live this life together with you. Even though I know it is not possible.What I always wanted is a parent love but now when I am getting it I feel like I am taking away something special from you".Naruto Uzumaki was crying while saying those words.

Naruto Namikaze was also crying.He wanted to live with his family. He wanted to confess his feelings for the girl he admired and for the same girl who believed in him. How he wanted be something special to his Hime. Seeing this someone else entered in their Mindscape. The said person was none other than Hagoromo Ototsutki.

"It seemed that you both wanted to live together but feeling guilty for doing it by crushing others dream." Hagoromo said in a humble voice. Both Naruto became surprised and greeted him by bowing their head.

Naruto asked him humbly "Hagoromo-ji San isn't there any way we can live together" Sage only said these words. "I am sorry Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto Namikaze death is already decided by Kami Sama and you are the only one who can save this universe and complete the task which is assigned to me." Both Naruto head dropped comically. But Sage next word gave them a hope.

"However if you merged with Namikaze Naruto then you will only be able to live by having proper information of his life. He can convey his true emotions from the merging and Namikaze can easily see your adventures from pure realm. So are you willing to accept it."

Both Naruto looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. Seeing this Sage told them few things. "Since you both are agreeing to this I will tell you that his body is currently going through change to your previous self Uzumaki Naruto. Kurama is also with you but you kinda have to share a room with certain someone. It may take some time for you to wake up and Naruto Namikaze you can only watch his Life from Pure realm and if you have emotional dissatisfaction with someone you don't like he will instinctively react in that manner.Namikaze Naruto nodded and with this he begin their merging ".

When Merging is completely done Uzumaki Naruto Now Namikaze Naruto turned to send his final greeting to the Sage and Namikaze soul. Naruto promised him that he will also live for his sake too. With that both Sage and Naruto Namikaze left for pure world entrusting everything in his hand.

Outside the Mindscape... In Reality

After everything they done to him, he still loved them.

"Minato, Kushina" the surgery room suddenly opened as the Hokage stepped out from there with a shock expression on her face. Kushina's heart sank when she saw her teacher's bloody hands.

"Tsunade-sama" Kushina grabbed the legendary Kunoichi's shoulder "Please tell me sochi is alright, please tell me he is survive"

"I don't know Kushina" Tsunade shook her head "His wound…it suddenly healed up when we pulled the kunai out of him, we hadn't done anything yet."

"Wh-what?" It couldn't be possible. They had sealed the chakra into their daughter while the soul into their son, without its chakra Kyuubi shouldn't be able to heal Naruto.

"It's not all…he…" Tsunade then turned around just before the door of the surgery room opened once again "you should see it yourself" the doctors pushed the bed holding Naruto out of the room, making all the members of Namikaze family ran to him.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock at what they were seeing.

His hair, which used to grow straight down had become spiky just like his father.

The color had also changed as well, now his hair was bright yellow, the only red color left were at his bangs on each side of his face.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hokage-sama, please pay attention to my words" Shikaku Nara spoke up loudly when the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato once again spaced out, in the fifth times during his report.

"Oh, my deepest apology Shikaku-san, please continue" Minato Namikaze was snapped out of his own thought, quickly straightened himself up on his seat and smiled to his advisor.

Shikaku nodded his head while continuing the report, thought he knew better than anyone else that the blond Hokage's smile was totally a fake one and it didn't take him to be a genius to know what he was thinking about.

Two months had passed since the tragic accident of Namikaze Family, their son Naruto Uzumaki was still in a deep coma and didn't appear to wake up any time soon. The poison, which was the handy work of Orochimaru, affected him in a way that no one, not even the specialist in Medic Ninjutsu like Tsunade Senju could do anything to help him. Granted that she could take most of the poison in his systems out of his body, but most of it was absorbed into his body and put him into a coma.

That poison was made special for his daughters, to stop their healing system from working properly and yet...his son was the one who took it, straight through his thin and small body.

His son...

After Shikaku finished the report and left the room, Minato opened a drawer and pulled out a picture frames from it. It was the picture of his family, taken at Minami and Naruko's tenth birthdays. He was putting his hands on Naruko's sister, as the girl gave her twin sister a big present while Minami was wearing a colorful hat, putting on her head by their mother, Kushina Uzumaki who was also smiling happily at her children.

At the corner of the picture, standing right behind her sister with a soft smile on his face, was Naruto Namikaze...his son...

The Yondaime Hokage dropped the picture frames and buried his face into his hand to stop the tear from falling from his eyes. How could he call Naruto his son, when he was an absolute failure of a father? He never realized it before, but now he could see the sadness in his son eyes whenever he looked into the picture.

It was the sadness of being forgotten by his family. Minami and Naruko was twin, but Naruto was the one who was birthed just nine minutes after his older sister Minami...October 10th was not only Minami and Naruko's birthday, but also Naruto's birthday.

And Minato...he couldn't remember he had celebrated any other birthday other than his two daughters.

Life at Namikaze Residence had changed dramatically, other than the servants of one of the biggest clan of Elemental Nations, no Namikaze other than himself returned to the place more than half an hour. The place no longer held happiness, no longer filled with laughter...only sadness was left inside.

Kushina, his beautiful wife, was now nothing but a wreck. She lost twenty pounds at the first two weeks, another five shortly after because she barely ate anything these past two months. His wife was now very thin, her brown eyes dulled and her hair lost its brilliant color of red. She refused to leave Naruto's side no matter how many times the doctors told her to do so, Kushina could always be found there, holding Naruto arms and praying for him to wake up.

She cried a lot, cried every single night, every single time she was with him to the point Minato doubted that there were any tears left inside of her eyes for her to cry. Kushina blamed herself for Naruto's condition, even lowering herself down to the lowest kind level whenever she was talking about herself.

She said she didn't deserve to be his mother.

About Minami, she had come to Minato a week after Naruto's accident and told him everything. From all the pranks she pulled and famed it on her younger brother, to the punches and kicks she gave him whenever he pissed her off, she was also the one forbidden Naruko from playing with Naruto, as she was the only one in their family still care about her brother...to say Minato was angry was an understatement. He punished Minami by grounding her for two weeks in her room and took away her forehead protector, saying that she didn't deserve to be a Kunoichi of Konoha. The girl silently gave her hitae to her father and grounded herself into her room for two weeks, if anyone who looked like more of a wreck than Kushina, it was Minami.

The only chance for her to ever get her forehead protector back was Naruto.

Naruko was a Jounin now, the youngest member of Namikaze family had completely shut all the ties between her and her family after Naruto's accident. She also blamed herself for Naruto's condition, saying if she was braver and stronger to stand up to Minami, she would have come and play with Naruto and none of this would happen.

His family was falling apart, if not wanted to say already fell apart. It was only luck that he could still in his right mind to keep Konoha going at the strongest village of Elemental Nation, he wanted to do nothing more than come to his son's side and stay there.

Stood up from his seat, Minato summoned a shadow clone to do his job for him and used Hirashin to teleport to Konoha's hospital. His wife and eldest daughter was there taking care of Naruto, while Naruko already out of the village to do missions with her team. All he could do right now, was keeping his wife and daughter alive and praying for his son to wake up, because he was the only one that could put this fallen family back together once again.

Mean while with Kushina...

Kushina Uzumaki walked into her son's room with her eyes hollow.

Her eyes almost tear up when she looked at the state he was in but for a woman who cried so much that she once passed out, no more tear was able to form from her eyes.

Minami was sleeping on the chair next to Naruto's bed, with a thin cover covering her body. Her daughter was one of the persons that were affected the most by Naruto's condition. She came to Minato one day and told her father everything.

Before, Minami hated her brother, because he always tried to 'steal' the attention away from her. For a young teenager, Minami loved to be in the spotlight, she loved to be acknowledged by everyone, especially her parent who made a mistake of spoiling her too much during her childhood.

Because Minami and Naruko were the ones who got the most attention from their parent, Naruto tried to copy everything the elder did in order to gain the same amount of attention from his parent. This put a thought in Minami's mind, making the girl think that Naruto was doing that just for pissing her off; she started to hate Naruto from there.

She drew a picture about their family and was praised by her, Naruto immediately tried to do the same but all he got was being compared to Minami's picture, which was way better than him.

Minami ate a lot of ramen and was praised by her mother that a young child should eat more in order to grow into a big girl. Naruto tried to do the same, but because in term of physically, Naruto was weaker than his sister, he ate so much that he had indigestion.

Minami got her first lesson with ninja tool, taught by Minato. She managed to hit the dummy in the first try. Naruto tried to do the same later that day, but because he wasn't taught or watched over by adult, all he did was cut his hand because of the shuriken blade.

Minami pulled pranks, Naruto pulled pranks.

But that was the day everything changed, when Minami famed everything on her brother in order to dodge their parent's wrath.

But after everything, she didn't blame her daughter...she blamed herself.

Even from the first day of their life, physically Naruko and Minami were both stronger than Naruto. That was the reason why Minato decided to seal Kyuubi's chakra into their daughter, while Naruto got nothing but its soul. Because of this, the twin was taught Shinobi skills at a very young age, in order to help them control the powerful chakra of Kyuubi. Her entire focus stayed on the twin and she had completely forgotten about their son.

As Minami and Naruko grew in strength, both physically and mentally, they became the top Kunoichi of the Leaf with the help of their parent, Naruto quickly fell back and faded away from their mind.

She was so proud of her daughters, boasting so much with her friends about how smart they were, how powerful they had become.

And yet, all that time when she was talking so proudly about her son, she left her son at home starving.

She was the worst mother in the world...scratch that, she didn't deserve to be called a mother, after the neglecting she had done to her son.

"Kaa-sama" Minami woke up from her sleep and looked at her mother "you're back"

"How's Naruto, Minami-chan?" She asked, even though that she knew the answer.

"He...still like this" the blonde girl said sadly, lowering her face.

"I see" Kushina whispered and sat down the chair at the right of the bed, shakily taking her son's hand into hers "Naruto..." she whispered softly.

The door of the room slowly opened and Minato walked in, holding a bag with three cups of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Kushina, Minami..." Minato called out for his family.

"Minato"

"Tou-sama" Minami greeted her father with a weak smile.

"I brought some ramen" he said, closing the door behind him "You two should eat something" he walked to the table at a corner of the room and took the cups out of the bag, opening them.

"I'm fine Minato" Kushina said weakly as she was still holding her son's hands "I don't need that now" she said curtly.

"No you're not Kushina" Minato turned around and gave his wife the cup with a pair of chopsticks "you need to eat to stay alive Kushina, there is nothing you can't do to help him if you get sick"

"I..." her stomach growled at the smell of ramen.

But before she could let go of Naruto to take the ramen, Kushina's eyes snapped wide open as she suddenly feel his fingers move within her hands.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, making the other members of Namikaze family flinched in shock.

A smile made it to their face when Naruto's body stirred slightly and he slowly opened his eyes.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

In Hospital ...

"Baa-chan, can I eat them?" Naruto Namikaze asked with a hopeful tone, pointing his hand to the cups of ramen standing on the table at the other side of the room.

"What with this disrespectful tone, gaki?" Tsunade asked, glaring at him "you're always Tsunade-sama this, Tsunade-sama that..." she was giving Naruto an examination, to make sure his body was okay. She grabbed his wrist and outstretched his right arm, using her fingers to pinch his arm, feeling the muscle underneath "What is this sudden change of attitude?"

"Aw c'mon baa-chan, can you get this over quick?" Naruto whined.

"Okay Naruto, I think you're perfectly fine now" Tsunade let go of his arm and said with a smile "nothing is wrong with your body, but I think you should stay here for a few more days to make sure that nothing wrong will happen."

"Great, I'm starving!" The blond shot up to his feet and was about to run to the ramen when suddenly his legs gave off and he fell over.

"Careful" Tsunade said and grabbed him; gently lay him back down to the bed "You're in unconscious for two months, so your legs are very weak, you're in no condition for walking" she smiled at him "rest for now, okay?"

"Okay" Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Do you want to meet your family Naruto, I'm sure they will..."

"I want to rest right now Baa-chan" He said with an emotionless tone, the kind of tone that shouldn't be use for a child like him "I don't want to meet them"

Now why did he say that? Naruto thought inside of his mind.

A part of him really wanted to meet his parent, because after all like the hermit of six paths said, this was the second chance for him in life, this was the world where he had parent, where he had a family that he always wished for when he was small. This would be the place he have a new start.

However, another part of him didn't want to have any business with them, his family. Naruto could understand this feeling; it was his other half emotions , he could explain because he felt like there was a voice at the back of his mind telling him what to do. That voice told him to stay away from his parent, from his family because what they had done to him...

Plus, he barely knew them. He only knew Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the one who sacrificed their life so that he could live, the one who he dreamed to be just as great as. He didn't know the people who were waiting outside, the family of Naruto Namikaze.

"I understand" Tsunade said softly and turned around to walk out of the room. She wasn't surprise by this, not at all.

Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to his mindscape, if anyone had an answer for this, it would be his partner.

Line Break

Naruto opened his eyes and once again, he was standing inside the sewer that was his mindscape.

"Oi, Kurama, are you in here?" Naruto shouted, hoping that the hermit would bring his friend back with him too. The last thing he would need would be another hateful version of the nine tailed fox standing behind those giant bars, wanted nothing more than eat him alive.

"Naruto..." Kurama's voice could be heard at the other side of the door

"Damn, I was thinking that..." Naruto shouted out happily and ran over to the bar.

"We have a problem" His eyes nearly bugled out of his socket when he saw Kurama was being pinned down the wet floor by a gigantic foot, his body covered in his own blood, a small part of his fur was being burned away by a strange yellow flame.

The mighty Kyuubi, at his strongest form, was being pinned down by yet another Nine-tails fox, yet its body structure was very different from Kurama. This one greatly resembled an actual fox, only millions times bigger with nine big, fury tails.

The beast turned its eyes and looked at him; crimson orbs met azure blue eyes as Naruto stared up at the yellow nine-tails fox standing behind the bar, with Kurama under its feet.

It smirked

"Fancy seeing you here, my vessel"

And it spoke in a very feminine tone.

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted and ran pass the bars that were keeping not one, but two Kyuubi at bay.

"How brave of you, human" The yellow Kyuubi smirked as she looked down at Naruto. She raised her other leg and about to smash him like smash a fly when suddenly Kurama's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist.

"I won't let you!"

Kurama roared and pushed the other beast back with his body, quickly getting back to his feet before opening his mouth wide, forming a massive Bijuudama.

"How interesting" The Kyuubi said in amusement and she took a strong leap, avoiding the destructive orb of destruction heading at her and aiming for the kill. The orb exploded, shaking the entire mindscape of Naruto. The yellow Kyuubi used her tails to shield her away from the explosion, smirking darkly while focusing her glare on Kurama "I must say, that was quite a technique from a soulless Kyuubi"

"This vixen talks too much" Kurama growled, glaring hatefully at the other Bijuu. Naruto then stomped his foot onto the ground and took a strong leap to Kurama's head, his appearance changed from a child to a fully grown teenager Naruto. Naruto's old Nanaidame Hokage attire appeared on his shoulders as Naruto stood on top of Kurama's head, looking at the other Kyuubi with a steel hard gaze, crossing his arms his chest.

"Perfectly control over mindscape" The yellow Bijuu said "so this is how the brat and you look like when grow up" it was clear to Naruto that this Kyuubi knew about his reincarnation. How? That was the question he was going to find the answer.

"You're the Kyuubi of this world, aren't you?" Naruto asked, his voice strong "I thought you're powerless with your chakra"

"Oh please" Kurama's female counterpart "All Yondaime took from me is my chakra, unlike the weak creature you're standing on top at..." she glanced at Kurama and gave him an evil, foxy smirk, making Naruto's partner growled angrily "I'm an actual Youkai"

"You?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. If what she said was the truth, this Kyuubi still had her Youki inside her, the spiritual energy of the mythical creatures only mentioned in bedtime story and fantasies story.

Demons like Youkai existed in this world? Naruto thought inside of his head.

"My name is Kurahime, the Great Queen of Makai, the world of demons" The Yellow Kyuubi, now known as Kurahime declared proudly before leaping forward "and I welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki to this world"

Get ready Naruto" Kurama roared and shot forward as well, the two Kyuubi charged at each other with strong and powerful footstep, making the wet ground of Naruto's mindscape shook violently.

"I'm going to make you reject stepping pass those bars, human!" Kurahime roared and dodged to the side, avoiding Kurama's gigantic claws hands before turning her body back with the kind of speed that completely illogical to her size, opening her jaws wide and bit down hard on the orange Kyuubi's arm.

"GAHH!" Kurama roared out in pain, but used his other hand to punch Kurahime's hard on the top of her head "Let go you damn vixen!"

"Hold still Kurama!" Naruto cried and ran down on his partner's hand, heading to Kurahime's head with a Rasenshuriken in his hand.

Kurahime's eyes widened slightly at the massive chakra fuma shuriken, with the Yondaime's trademark Jutsu in the middle, the Rasengan. It was giving off a loud screech-like noise and it didn't take her long to realize that getting hit by it wouldn't be pretty.

The Yellow Kyuubi released Kurama's hands and jumped back to avoid the orange Rasenshuriken, but her eyes widened slightly when she saw Naruto stopped on the back of Kurama's hand and brought his hand back.

"Too late!" The blond shouted "Kurama" and much to her shock, he threw his attack at her.

"How can he throw something like that?" Kurahime thought inside of her head in shock, throwing the amount of chakra like that away was the unthinkable; even for someone like her "More over..." her eyes widened when her male counterpart opened his mouth and released four Bijuudama, becoming four satellites flying around the Rasenshuriken as it approached.

As the attack hits the yellow Kyuubi, it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy in the midair. Kurama jumped back several feet to avoid the explosion and its shockwave, knowing full-well just how powerful his and Naruto's combined attack was.

"You think that enough to put her down?" Naruto asked, using his arms to shield his face from the wind.

"I highly doubt it" Kurama growled "That vixen survived far worse attacks than that. We've been fighting for two months now"

"Wait, two months?" Naruto asked in shock "You mean..."

"Yes, because of our battle, you're unable to wake up." Kurama said "the energy we both released during our fight seriously weakened your body, making you unable to wake up. If there was something I learnt from this fight with her, Youki is very poisonous to chakra" he was a beast made out of mass of chakra, making Kurahime's attacks very deadly to his body, seriously weakened his body every time he was hit, that was the reason why he could never win over her.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...she attacked Konoha on her own" Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened his shock, again "And she can use magic"

As the explosion disappeared, Naruto could finally get a good look at the female counterpart of Kurama and couldn't contain his surprise when he found in her place was a floating large, yellow sphere.

The sphere began to move and Kurahime unwrap the tails from her body, shooting a large fire ball from her mouth at Naruto and Kurama, who dodged to the size and released a rapid shot Bijuudama at her, at the same time Kurahime unleashed another fireball.

The attacks collided in midair; then another explosion took place and shook his mindscape violently.

The shockwave sent both Kyuubi back. Kurahime balanced herself on the air and landed down the ground gratefully, once again unleashing her fire.

But this time, it was a wave of fire, heading toward Naruto and Kurama with the amount of heat so incredible that Naruto, who was just his own unconsciousness, could feel very clearly.

"Too navie!"

Kurama roared and released a mighty roar; powerful enough to blow away the wave of golden fire, dispersed it without a trace.

However, what he and Naruto didn't expect was that Kurahime had disappeared from sight.

"Where is she?" Kurama asked, looking around with his eyes wide in surprise. Naruto's original mindscape before he released Kurama from the seal wasn't very big, so it was almost next to impossible to miss something with the size of Kurahime, which was even bigger than Kurama himself.

"I don't..." But Naruto stopped when he heard the sound of something pierced through the air, heading to him.

Naruto thought it was some kind of weapon, a shuriken of perhaps a kunai but he was dead wrong.

And he knew it when a fist connected with his face.

"NARUTO!" Kurama shouted when Naruto was knocked away from his head and fell to the ground.

The mysterious figure raised their leg and kicked Kurama hard on the top of his head with a huge amount of force behind it, sending him back several feet and using it at leverage to shot down to Naruto falling body. The blond gritted his teeth and forced his head back with his fist brought back, ready to return the one who attacked him.

Only to be met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Naruto was completely lost for words, his body froze in shock.

And to make it worst for a male like him, she was completely naked, exposing the most glorious, voluptuous body right in front of his eyes.

With dark crimson red eyes, golden blonde hair with bangs framing her incredible beautiful face perfectly, they formed the most angelic face in existence.

And to his surprise, nine flowing yellow tails behind her and two fox-like ears sticking out on the top of her head

"Surprise?!" she cried loudly and punched him in the face again.

But this time, she grabbed his collar and twisted her body around, getting to the behind of Naruto as they both landed down to the ground. She got one hand with sharp fingernails around his throat. Naruto gritted his teeth, unable to move because nine yellow tails wrapped itself around him and her.

"Naruto!" Kurama moved forward, but stopped when the girl pointed her hand at him.

"Stop right there Kurama" she cried with an evil smirk "or else I will snap this boy neck, and even though this was just his consciousness, I promise it will be very painful" Kurama growled and stopped when Naruto starting to choke and bleed around his throat by her nails.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, a little hard since he was being choked to death.

"Oh, how awful of you" she whispered into his ear, using her other hand to caress his whiskers right cheek slightly "it's me, Kurahime, your lovely tenant"

"Impossible" Naruto said in shock.

"Way possible" Kurahime giggled evilly "Youkai of this world can turn into the form of human if they want to; this is something that can help us blend in the human society quite easily you see"

"What do you want?" he asked

"Can't a girl find her fun" Kurahime whispered hotly into his ear "it was so lonely in here until you and your pet over there appeared" Kurama growled as Kurahime glanced to him slightly "your counterpart is so pathetic that he ran away immediately after he saw me."

"Naruto Namikaze?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, him" Kurahime smirked her hand moved down to his chest and scratched her claws on it "he's dead now, literally."

"I am aware of it" Naruto replied to her.

"Oh, you know? I was trying to revive him with my Youki, because after all he dies I die" that speech was very familiar for both Naruto and Kurama, though they're in no condition to laugh "but then, you came and one body can't have two souls using it at a time, and did you know what happened?

"Yeah! We become one" Naruto said.

"Ara, You are aware of it." Kurahime grinned "his soul blended in with you and become you, literally."but because you're stronger, I think you will be the one in charge"

"You are wrong at that point"Naruto stated.

"How are you so sure of it?" Kurahime asked

"What has became one is our emotions. His soul has left for afterlife. If I had a choice in hand I would have allowed him to live his life by entrusting Kurama and my memories to him. But since Kami Sama is involved in this matter I had no choice but to follow it." Naruto replied sadly.

"Hey look at the bright side; at least from now on I will have a strong vessel and know what kind of person you will become when you grow up." her hand moved down and dangerous close to his crotch "don't get me wrong human, I got no interest in you...but I think finally I can find some entertainment while being imprisoned in your body." her hand shot into his pants and grabbed his manhood "oh, very impressive" But before Naruto could start to enjoy the feeling, Kurahime grabbed both of part of his body roughly she was having her hands out and ripped him apart.

Line Break

"GAAH!" Naruto, back at his original world shouted out and shot up from his bed. His hand immediately put on his hip, the place that he was ripped apart by Kurahime, sweats covering his body "Damn woman!"

"Because originally, I was sealed into Naruto Namikaze's body, not Kurama" Kurahime's voice could be heard from the depth of his mindscape "I'm the one in charge here, so if you start begging me, I will lend you some of the chakra that I am restoring back"

"Shut it, I don't need your help" Naruto growled, trying to remove the image of her naked body away from his mind, but unable to do so no matter how he tried.

"Oh how cold" Kurahime said, smirking "Ara, such a refreshing feeling" she said as she laid her body down the top of Kurama's head.

"GET OFF OF MY HEAD VIXEN!"

"For your friend's own benefit, I think that we should stop fighting" Kurahime jumped, avoiding Kurama's hands before returning to the spot on his head. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kurahime was right; fighting again would only cause Naruto's body to weaken even more.

"So what now?" Naruto asked, lying back to the bed. It was lucky that he could only hear her voice, or else talking with Kurahime while looking at her naked glory would be very uncomfortable, especially when he was back at a teenager boy with raging hormones.

"Strip off your clothes and come back in here in your adult form" Kurahime said mischievously.

"Well, at least she is friendlier than Kurama before we became friend" Naruto muttered to himself and closed his eyes, focusing in calling for what he wanted.

An orange Kimono suddenly appeared from thin air and dropped down Kurahime's head much to her surprise.

"Orange?" Kurahime asked, taking the Kimono off her head and held it in her hands

"Put it on" Naruto said sleepily "or turn back to your fox form."

"Well, better than none"

The blond sighed in relief, he was right, Kurahime was much nicer than Kyuubi before they became friend, she was easier than interact even though the level of her mischievousness were unthinkable.

He felt very tried right now and needed a good sleep, mentally shut down the link between him and his mindscape so that the female Kyuubi would no longer bother him.

To be continued...


	6. Beginning of a New life with Challenges

[Outside Naruto's room]

"Tsunade-sama" Kushina stood up from her seat and immediately ran over to the legendary Sannin "How is Naruto? Is he alright?" she asked with a hopeful tone. Minato and their daughter also stood behind Kushina, waiting for the good answer from Tsunade.

"Yes he's alright" Tsunade said with a smile, making the Namikaze family sighed in relief "his body is perfectly healthy, but Naruto still needs to do some physical treatments in order to walk on his legs again"

"Thanks Kami" Minami cried in happiness, wiping away the tears at the corners of her eyes "Naruto is alright"

"C-Can we meet him now, Tsunade-sama?" Minato asked his voice unsure. He got the feeling that his son wouldn't want to have anything to do with them, after everything they put him through. He wouldn't even feel surprise if Naruto actually did.

"He's resting" Tsunade said emotionlessly and curtly. Naruto's family lowered their head in sadness

"I guess it can't be help" Kushina muttered and stumped back to the chair, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Now listen here you young fools" Tsunade said strongly with her hands on her hip, glaring at the so called Hokage family "this is your second chance to make up to him, I know exactly what you fools did to him when he was small, all the neglect, all the pains and suffers you put him through just because you can't look at anyone other than your...'genius' daughter." Tsunade said that like it was something so disgusting "make it right this time, or else at one of the Sannin of Konoha, I will do everything in my power to take away your right at his parent, got that?"

"You don't have to tell us anything Tsunade-sama" Minato said as he wrapped his arms around his wife comfortingly.

And you, young lady" Tsunade lowered her head down and glared murderously into Minami's purple eyes "be a better sister, or else I will make sure that kick you gave him is like a love tap to what I'm about to do to you" Minami gulped and nodded her head rapidly.

"Kami, wonder why I am still sticking to this family" Tsunade walked away, muttering that to herself.

"We will make it right Minato" Kushina suddenly turned to her husband and said strongly, tears rolled down her cheeks "No more children of Prophecy, no more favor over our daughters...we will treat them equal, starting from now, you got that?"

"I understand, Kushina" Minato nodded his head and kissed the top of Kushina's hair "we will make it right this time"

Minami sighed sadly, walking toward the door of Naruto's room with her head lowered down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" She whispered and put her hand on the door, she didn't know if he could hear her or not.

But all she could do right now was giving Naruto all the supports she could give, hoping that he would forgive her for what she had done.

Few Days Later...

"One step at a time Naruto" Tsunade Senju said as she gently guided her godson taking his first steps after two months in a coma, who was shakily walking on his own feet inside the physical treatments room.

His now family was standing outside, looking at him through the window of the physical treatements room.

"I can do it Baa-chan!" Naruto whined and sped up his movement, which turned out to be a rather bad choice because as soon as he did that, Naruto's shaking legs gave up, making him fell over.

"Careful" Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto with her arms around his waist "please listen to my words Naruto; I know what I am doing, alright?" Then she took his hand into hers and started to guide him again, as gently as she could.

Naruto cursed out loudly in his mind, there were so many things he had to do and yet here he was, trying to make his legs use to walking once again like a baby learn how to walk.

If only Kurahime was a little more cooperated, things would get a lot more faster. Because Kurama wasn't the one who was sealed inside Naruto Namikaze, whose body now belonged to Uzumaki's, he couldn't share his chakra to him so he would heal faster like before. Kurahime was the one in charge and she DIDN'T want to share the chakra she was restoring back to anyone.

How parsimonious of her!

"Aw~, but I want to see you crawl" the mischievous vixen said playfully while sitting on the top of Kurama's head, who by far had long since given up on trying to swat his female counterpart away from his head. She might behave a lot nicer than how Kurama used to be, but she was a hundred if not a thousand times more annoying than the fox himself "On the ground, licking my feet"

"Shut it, vixen" Naruto told her through the link between him and his mindscape

"How cold of you, Naruto" Kurahime giggled mischievously "You know if you start begging, maybe I will lend you some of my chakra"

"Kurama" Naruto, once again ignored her "can you channel some of your chakra to Kurahime so she can give me some?" He asked the fox who was lying on the floor with his head resting on his hands.

"That's the point Naruto." the orange fox only growled back when Naruto appeared in his mindscape and looked at his partner, with Kurahime on top of his head "She DIDN'T want to help, in anyway"

As if she wanted to mock then, Kurahime turned around with her body outstretched, sighing in satisfaction as she buried her face into Kurama's soft fur. The Kimono she was wearing was lifted up, exposing her entire bubble ass, which teasingly covered by her large yellow tails.

"Like what you see?" The yellow vixen asked and then turned around. The front of her kimono was open around the shoulder, revealing a large amount of her large cleveage, once again she stretched her shoulder "ah~, feel so good" she moaned and Kurama could only growl.

It was actually really hard to imagine just how voluptuous and beauriful she was. Naruto already got the first look of her naked glory and no matter how he tried, he still couldn't take those images out of his mind. Kurahime was the Queen of Demon, so maybe he shouldn't expect any less from someone like her. With a few touch of magic, the Kimono Naruto created for her became one of the most revealing Kimono ever, with the sleeves cut short and the fromt opened widely.

She knew she was beautiful and attractive and wasn't shy to show off her charms.

Naruto left his mindscape, knowing that he couldn't reason any more with this stubborn woman.

"Okay Baa-chan" Naruto said as he let go off Tsunade's hand "I think I'm used to it now" Naruto took a deep breath and took his first step, shakily at first.

But after his second step, Natuto's legs became much stronger and firmer, as he walked back and forth inside of the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Very good" Tsunade nodded her head with a smile "now, try walking around the room" she said, she would never expect a child like Naruto to be able to recorver that fast.

Naruto nodded and started to walk. He couldn't help but smile, after all this was one of the first steps of his journey to make things right, things that he couldn't do before because he was weak. Knowing what would happen in the future, Naruto could use his power to prevent a lot of things from happening, and do thing that he wasn't able to do in the past.

As Naruto was walking around the room, his family couldn't help but smile a little at the determination in his eyes. Kushina smiled softly at her son with tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes, she wanted to be the one who was inside that room, helping her son like she did back then when was just a child...she wanted to redeem herself in her son's eyes, to show him that he was just as important as any of her children.

When Naruto crossed the window, he couldn't help but stop for a moment and looked at his family. He saw his mother, smiling at him behind the glass, with his father's arm around her shoulder, hugging her closely to his body. He couldn't believe that he was given this opportunity, the opportunity of having a family in his life, the thing that he always dreamed of when he was a young child.

His parent, alive and well, was smiling softly at him with nothing but love in their eyes. Naruto could also see some regret and sadness from them as well, for what they had done to their son.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back at them, especially his mother. Minato and Kushina's smile widened even more when Naruto smiled at them from the other side of the window, the mother put her hand on the glass, where her son was putting his hand onto and whispered his name softly.

His eyes then turned to the young girl standing next to them, but instead of smiling, he frowned.

From the information he managed to get from eavesdropping the people talking outside of his room, Naruto got two sisters and they were twin but one got red hair while the other got blonde hair. He knew that the blonde one was his older sister, Minami Namikaze.

For a girl her age, Minami was quite beautiful and attractive. Minami got dark pink eyes and long honey blonde hair that flowed just above her lower back. Her bangs partially crossed her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She also got a bust larger than normal, definitely larger than most girls her age.

Take a few more years and she was going to become a real heartbreaker.

Minami caught his eyes looking at her and smiled at Naruto, waving her hand a little at him with a hopeful expression on her face, but it quickly dropped when Naruto turned back to what he was doing, walking around the room again with a faster pace than before.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Minami said sadly, lowering her face.

"Of course not Minami-chan" Kushina tried to cheer her daughter up with a gentle smile.

"There is nothing you should worry about Minami" Minato said firmly, smiling at his daughter "Naruto put his life on the line to protect you, I'm sure that among the members of our family you're the one he holds the least grudge against it" If he was hated by Naruto, he would understand, after all the pains and sufferings he had to go through.

Minami could only nod her head at her father comforting words. She didn't care if her father stripped off her position at a Konoha's Kunoichi forever, she didn't all she cared right now was supporting her brother in order to make up to what she had done to him.

Line Break

The day Naruto was released from the hospital came faster than he thought. His family was waiting for him outside of the hospital and he couldn't wait to meet and get to know them. Minato managed to get Shikaku take care of the more important jobs for him and canceled the meeting today in order to be here with his family.

"Naruto" Kushina smiled softly when he saw Tsunade pushed the door of the hospital open for her son. The young child excitedly ran out of the hospital toward his family, happy that he was finally released from one of the worst places in his list.

"Hey there son" Minato smiled at Naruto and patted the young boy on his shoulder when the boy stopped in front of them, kneeling down on one knee.

"Hey dad" Naruto smiled to his father and turned to his mother "Hey mom"

"Naruto" Kushina couldn't help it anymore, she kneed down in front of Naruto and wrapped her arms around his tiny body and bringing him into a tight hug "I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, feeling ashamed of herself "I...I hoped I could..."

"Hey hey mom, it's alright..." Naruto said softly to his mother "I'm fine, see?" he let go off her and grinned widely, showing her that he was perfectly alright.

"Naruto, I..."

"What matter is that he's alright now Kushina" Minato placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, giving her a meaning full look before turning back to Naruto "Son, do you remember what happened that night?" a day ago, Tsunade was kind enough to tell him that Naruto didn't remember anything about the night he was nearly killed by Mizuki, which, in the Sannin's opinion was a good thing.

But what worried him was that Tsunade also stated that Naruto lost some of his past memories as well. Tsunade figured maybe it was because of the poison in his system that caused seriously damages to his body, not only physically but also mentally.

"Um, no dad" Naruto shook his head. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Naruto knew that 'he' was nearly killed that night in the hands on Mizuki, but what happened before that and afterward was a mystery to him, so he decided to play memories lost for now, in case his family got suspicious after asking questions he didn't know how to answer "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not Naruto" Minato shook his head, smiling softly at him "I'm glad that you're alright"

The boy then turned to his sister, who was paying extra attention to her shoes.

"If I were you young lad, I wouldn't act too chummy chummy with that girl" Kurahime sagely advice "My little vessel is very scare of her, if you want to as convince as possible, you should act nervously around her"

"Now that is what I call helping" Naruto said to her in his mind "If only you could..."

"You're welcome" the vixen giggled, making Naruto sighed before quickly went into the character Kurahime said he should be.

Minami glanced up slightly to look at her brother's face and could see the nervousness in his eyes, the same nervousness he got whenever she was around. Even if he didn't remember anything about the accident with Mizuki, she doubted that he forgot all the punches and kicks she gave him for 'purposing' ruining her fun times.

"Uh...hey, Naruto" Minami said softly to her brother.

"He...hey onee-sama" Naruto said nervously to his sister before quickly grabbing his mother's hand, he had seen the way Himwari acted around stranger when she was a lot younger so acting nervously wasn't very hard for him to do.

Kushina glanced between her two children with a sad expression in her eyes, connecting her family together once again wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

"Let's go home everyone" Minato said, throwing Naruto's basket on to his shoulder and put a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

Minami nodded her head before grabbing her mother's other hands, in a flash of yellow the Namikaze Family disappeared.

To be continued...


	7. In New World let my Journey begin

It was late in the night, probably midnight and Naruto Uzumaki was sitting inside his family's manor's library, with the massive book of history in front of him.

Flipping through page to page, Naruto couldn't help but smile because of what happened this afternoon. Even though he had to act more negative around Minami and Naruko, his younger sister hadn't returned from mission yet, he could still foresee a very happy life ahead of him.

For the first time in his life, Naruto understood the feeling of having your parent cared for you feel like.

It was truly heartwarming.

Naruto felt bad for the other Naruto but he couldn't blame his family either. What mattered now that Naruto got a second chance in life, as well as Naruto Namikaze, whose emotions merged with him. He got the chance to make things right while his other half got a chance to be loved from his family, Naruto would make sure to live for him as well.

Naruto read the history of Elemental Nations and saw that mostly everything went the same like before. There were many things he didn't understand like the history of Rikudou Sennin was still the same tale every Shinobi known about, while Kurahime said she was the Queen of Makai, a whole country of demon, meaning that she and the rest of the Bijuu wasn't originally separated from Juubi.

When he asked her about that, Kurahime kept her mouth shut and changed the topic faster than he ever could.

But what shocked him the most was that Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konohagakure no Sato was the one who sealed Kurahime into the children of Namikaze after knocking his father out when he was about to sacrifice his life. Yet another confusion popped up when he read that Shikku Fuin wasn't the technique he used to seal the golden Kurahime, which remained unknown till this day, all they knew about it was the Ying and Yang part of chakra was sealed inside the girls while the boy got the soul, at the same time creating a link between them in order to keep the chakra exist and filled up every time Minami and Naruko used up the chakra, which also explained why it took Kurahime so long just to regenerate a fragment of the original amount of her chakra.

The downside of this technique was that it couldn't separate Youki from Kurahime but over all that must be one of the most powerful Fuinjustu Naruto had ever read about, if not wanted to say the strongest.

The reason why Kurahime attacked Konoha on her own was still unknown, it was stated in the book that the golden Kitsune travelled thousands miles before arriving at Konoha and unleashed the might of her power.

Surprisingly, the Uchiha massacre never happened in this universe. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui were his mother's students and they were currently working at his father's most trusted and personal bodyguards, being one of the strongest and most talent Anbu in the history of Konoha.

But this wouldn't stop Orochimaru from aiming for Sasuke.

About his family, Minami and Naruko were called Uchina Shisui and Uchiha Itachi's second coming. Graduated from the Academy at the age of seven at the top of their class, with Minami being the more extraordinary one, at age ten they passed the Chunin Exam and Naruko was promoted to Jounin just a few days ago. He heard that his father stripped Minami off her position at a Kunoichi of Konoha, which was kind of harsh in his opinion.

Then again, he would do the same thing if one of his children treated the other like what she did. Minami had to understand that they are a family of Shinobi.

Closing the book, Naruto yawned tiredly Naruto closed the book and headed back to his room.

How this future was going to turn out for him, Naruto didn't know, but all he cared was making it better than his world.

There were deaths he could prevent, life he could save, things he could stop.

And most of all, he could return Hinata's feeling from this point.

"Perfect" Naruto Uzumaki, now Namikaze said with a wide smirk, crossing his arms on his chest while nodding his head in satisfaction, looking around the room used to belong to his counterpart. The blank white wall of his room was replaced with orange color wallpapers, which he found last night the storage house of Namikaze Residence. It took Naruto sometime to put them on the wall with his tiny size, but after two hours of working since four in the morning, the blond finally changed the room to his liking.

"Orange?" Kurahime asked inside of his mindscape.

"Yep, best color ever" Naruto said with a smirk, crouching down to gather the unsused wallpapers to roll them into rolls.

"The other you like yellow more," Kurahime informed him "and please tell me you're not going to wear orange." Kurama let out a small chuckle at the irony.

"I won't, no need for getting the attention from everyone now" Naruto shook his head "But of course, an orange pants or clothes with orange stripes aren't going to hurt, right?" Kurahime groaned.

"You are Shinobi and yet you like to wear orange, bad choice Uzumaki"

"Hey Kurahime, since when you start to care so much about me anyway?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk, catching the golden vixen off guard "Last time I checked, you're not very cooperative with me and Kurama. What with the change of heart?"

"Don't get the wrong idea human!" She spatted before huffing "I don't want to waste my chakra in healing you when you get yourself injure, that is all."

"Yeah sure," Naruto chuckled "You know all you need to do when something like that happen is letting Kurama channel his chakra to me."

"Only need to bump our fist together, simple" the orange Kurama nodded his head but this time Kurahime didn't reply, keeping the huff on her face.

Naruto used a rope to tie the wallpaper together before heading out.

To say Namikaze Residence was massive was a huge understatement. Back then while he was still living his childhood in his original timeline, Naruto still remembered the day he crossed this mansion everyday, wondering what kind of people rich enough to purchase these kind of residence and imagined himself living in the same place. After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Tsunade finally revealed the truth about his parent to the village and returned all of his father and mother's inheritance to him.

Even though the Uzumaki decided to live outside, Naruto and Hinata constantly returned to the place and do some cleaning and maintaning work so Namikaze Residence could keep its best shape, to honor the memories of Naruto's parent and let the next and then the next generations of Shinobi to always remember two of the greatest heroes of Konoha.

And now Naruto was living in the same place, only in a different world and timeline. He didn't know how Naruto Namikaze felt about this, but this place was very much a place he could call home.

When he was about to head down to the first floor, the door to his right was opened and his father stepped out, fully dressed up in his hokage's attire.

"Oh, hey dad" Naruto greeted him cheerfully, making the Yondaime Hokage to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Naruto...what are you doing so soon in the morning?" Minato asked before glancing his eyes to the rolls of paperwalls in his hands "Is that my old paperwalls?"

"This is yours? I used them to for my room." Naruto asked and the Hokage nodded his head "Cool, so you like orange too?"

"Yep, but that was before your mother decided to tear them down with her own hands" he chuckled "don't let your mother see it, she is a serious kunoichi so she hates orange."

"Uh yeah, I will..." Naruto nodded "see you later dad" he then turned around and was about to walk down the stair when his dad suddenly appeared beside him and took most of the paperwalls away.

"Here, let me help you" Minato smiled before walking ahead of them. Naruto was confused at first, but it didn't take him long to realize his father's intention, which he couldn't help but smile.

"But wait dad, you don't have work today?" He asked, catching up to his father.

"Don't worry, Shikaku can handle things for me for a few hours" Minato smiled "to tell you the truth, I don't really want to go to work these days" Making up for his son Naruto was part of the reason he didn't want to go to work around these times "But...oh well, I think I will have your mother's breakfast before heading to my office and burry myself into paperworks again."

"Good luck dad" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that feeling of working with paperworks. While he would like to take care of the more important job himself, if not for the help of his clones Naruto would never be able to finish MOST of them on time to return to his house

Sure, with the Chunin exam coming in near 4 months, I will be extra busy soon" he opened the door of the storage house but turned back to his son with a grin "But don't worry, I will make sure to spend as much time with my family as possible."

But that wasn't something he was concerning about.

"Wait wait dad...the Chunin exam is coming near in 4 months?" Naruto asked in surprise. He checked the calendar last night and was sure that there was still at least two months till the Chunin exam according to his original world time line which was not enough time for him to prepare and get back to his best shape.

"Uh huh, you know what the Chunin exam is all about right?" Naruto nodded his head slowly before stepping into the storage house, still couldn't believe the Chunin exam was going to take place in 4 months

While he was still wondering how he was going to get stronger than a Sannin in just a 4 months, not to mention he needed to get pass the Academy graduate exam, finishing enough missions and get his teacher's approval, his eyes then picked up a training dummy lying at a corner of the storage room.

"That's Minami's old training dummy" Minato informed when he saw Naruto's eyes "She used to train with it when she was three years old" he trailed off at the last part with a sad expression on his face. He didn't know if Minami would try to become a kunoichi again, but if she decided to do so, he got nothing against it because Konoha needed young talent like her. He knew that it was kind of harsh stripping her off her rank like that but after what she had done to make this family fell apart, punishment needed to be done, daughter of Hokage or not.

But like his wife, Minato knew that he was the one at fault here, not just his daughter.

"Can I borrow it?" Naruto asked, walking to the dummy and look at it.

"Sure, go ahead" He then got a brilliant idea "I got some kunai here. Want to test your throwing skills?" a massive smile spread out on Naruto's face when he heard that.

Now be careful Naruto, you've just recovered" Minato said loudly from the sideline, he got no doubt for Tsunade's skills in treating his son but it wouldn't hurt if he felt a little worry about this.

"Sure dad" Naruto said with a smirk, swirling the kunais he was holding around. He got three of them in his left hand and one in his right, readied to launch. Like with his previous condition, his counterpart was also a dead last, not just any dead last but the worst ninja in the history. Naruto failed his exams because he didn't know how to control the massive amount of chakra inside, but his counterpart failed even before reaching Ninjutsu test. After all, Naruto Namikaze was too busy to get his family's attention and dodge Minami.

But of course, Kurahime was the one who was KIND enough to fill him in those informations.

"Here go" Naruto took a deep breath and tried to recall the way of throwing a kunai. He didn't have his muscle's memories with him so he would have to let his mind guide him.

Bringing his hand back Naruto threw the first kunai toward the target's head. It was nowhere as fast as his original throwing speed, but still quite fast for his age. The kunai hit the center of the target.

"Good" Minato nodded his head with a smile but he couldn't help but feel a little strange about his son sudden grow in skill. He read the old report from the teachers at the Academy about his son last night and knew that Naruto was a dead last in his class in all subjects, including weapons throwing.

It seemed that his hair and eyes wasn't the only thing that changed. He needed to tell Tsunade about this soon, to see if that poison Mizuki used on his shuriken had any side effects.

"Let's do this!" Naruto suddenly said and to his father's shock, he threw all three kunai in his left hands at once and all three of them soon found its way to the target's center "Awesome" the younger blond muttered with a wide smirk, this could only mean that his mind wasn't as rusty as he thought.

This could be something so normal with a more skilled Gennin, but to someone who was a still one of the worst Shinobi in the history two months ago, this was something absolutely abnormal.

"How was that dad?" Naruto asked, pointing his hand at the dummy.

"Good, Naruto" Minato nodded his head slowly "I didn't know that your aim is...extraordinary." Not only that but he could see that Naruto took very little time to aim, something not a normal Gennin could do.

"Dad...you think I will be able to make it to Chunin exam in upcoming 4 months?" That question left Minato completely lost for words. Did his son seriously just ask that?

"Sorry son, but that is impossible" Minato shook his head sadly "you're still not even Gennin yet and I can't use my position to lend you any help." He then walked to his son with a smile, kneeling down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder while the other on the top of his head "But don't worry Naruto, next year I'm sure you will become a splendid ninja".he smiled "Would you like to let me help you Naruto? If you want, I can train you."

"Really?" Naruto asked brightly "Thanks dad!" he moved forward and hugged his father tightly, like any child would do.

However, his mind was currently working overload, trying to figure it out the best way to sneak into the forest of death to prevent Orochimaru from aiming his fangs to Sasuke.

"Breakfast is ready!" They heard Kushina's voice and turned around to see her standing with her back leaning against the door with a smile on her face, wearing a yellow apron around her waist "Minato, Naruto."

"C'mon, we shouldn't let your mother waiting" Minato chuckled and walked with Naruto into the house.

Naruto sneaked out of his house as soon as he finished breakfast and his mother, who literally filled his plate full of foods right after he finished it, took his eyes away from him.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him on the streets of Konoha, taking in every details of the village he always loved and swore to protect. Everything was more or less exactly like he remembered it to be, the annoyed glares, the way the people whispering to each other behind his back...he almost forgot that this was the way the treated him before he became their hero.

But Naruto didn't care, only wore a smile on his face as he waved his hand cheerfully to each and every single one of them, getting a lot of confused looks from the villagers.

"Hey Teuchi-Oji san, Ayame-nee chan!" Naruto greeted the chef of Ichiraku ramen and his daughter cheerfully while running pass the small stand. He got no doubt that no matter world it was; Ichiraku Ramen would stay the same as well as the owners of the place.

"Naruto-kun, watch out!" Ayame called out to him but it was too late, when he returned his eyes to the front his whole body crashed onto someone and as soon as that happened, they wrapped their hands around his body and turned around, throwing Naruto away several feet.

The blond gasped out in shock and tried to turn himself around, landing roughly on his feet and fell on his ass.

"Oi! Watch where you are running blondie!" he heard a shout and looked up and almost dropped his mouth to the ground in shock.

It was Anko Mitarashi but she wasn't the Tokubetsu Jounin he remembered.

It was a much younger version of the sadistic purple haired girl, sure she was still wearing the same kind of revealing attire but other than the different in age, probably about the same age at Minami the oldest between the three siblings but he was sure that it was Anko.

And standing around her was no doubt her best friends and to his shock again, they were younger.

Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki...these were the four most dangerous Kunoichi during their time, absolutely powerful in their very own way.

"Well, isn't that the son of Yondaime-sama?" Anko recognized him and bended down to his level.

"What with that?" Naruto asked, rather annoyed by the way Anko was looking down on him.

"We're wasting our time here" Kurenai muttered emotionlessly, crossing her arms underneath her chest. Yugao just looked away while Hana kneeled down and patted her ningen softly on his head.

"I heard your hairstyle changed but didn't think that you could become this cute" Anko commented, smirking at Naruto "Yellow and red sure suit you"

"Oh okay then" Naruto nodded his head and stood up, dusting himself.

"Run while you still can Naruto" Kurahime suddenly said inside of his mindscape "Those fours are Minami's best friends, or should I say your sister's loyal puppies and they took great pleasure in picking on you, especially Anko. And before you decide to open a blood path to escape, they're a lot stronger than Chunin level."

"Oh shit" Naruto said in his mindscape, glancing down he saw Anko's hand twitching slightly and a very familiar hissing sound could be heard "Well, if you excuse me, I need to..." he turned around and about to turn away when suddenly Anko appeared behind him with a kunai at his cheek.

"Oh no, you don't" Anko smirked, caressing the flat edge of her kunai against his cheek "It's quite some time since our last fun and you're just way too cute to resist right now..."

"A little help here Kurama, Kurahime!" Naruto said inside of his mind, last thing he needed would be having these fours prank him in the middle of the street or get bitten by a poisonous snake, which he got a feeling one was getting into his shirt from the inside of Anko's sleeve.

"Oi vixen, show me your fist?" Kurama demanded, raising his fist "Our vessel is in serious trouble here"

"You sure?" Kurahime flicked Kurama's hand away "On the second thought..." she suddenly put a finger underneath her lip and said, going in a thinking pose "I don't like snake that much so I will help you guys this time" Naruto widened his eyes at her speech and immediately appeared inside his mindscape, standing on top of Kurama's head next to the golden Kyuubi.

"Now that is how things work" Naruto said, nodding his head and brought out his fist.

"Don't get the wrong idea, human" Kurahime said, crossing her arms together and bumped her right fist onto Naruto's, showing the other to Kurama "this is the onetime thing, a onetime thing...remember that"

"Tsundere, I see..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Naruto chuckled "Let's do it, Kurama, I only need to get away from them so 0,0001 percent should be alright" Kurama nodded his head and bumped his fist against Kurahime.

At the outside world, Naruto smirked when he felt the familiar power of Kurama's chakra flowed within his body.

However, before he could transform and disappear before any of them could even hope to see, Anko suddenly released him and stepped back.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, turning around to look at the snake user.

"Oh my, good morning, Hyuuga Hinata-sama" His eyes nearly fell out of his socket when he heard that respectful greeting from Anko, and even more surprised when he saw the four kunoichi lowered their head down a little.

Taking a deep breath, with his heart pounding against his chest, Naruto turned to his right to face the reincarnation of the love of his life.

To be continued...


	8. Byakugan Princess Visit

But the girl standing in front of him wasn't the Hinata Hyuuga, the loving yet timid and shy dark blue hair girl who poured all her heart into supporting Naruto from behind he remembered.

At the first glance, Naruto could tell that she was the same Hinata he loved with dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features - traits that he heard she inherited from her mother and later passed down to their daughter Himawari. Her hair was in the traditional levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead.

However much like her older-self in his original timeline, her hair was no longer short but grown down to reach her lower back and the bangs framing her face was grown to shoulder-length.

Her attire was also different than the original; Hinata was wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wore a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and has changed her regular black ninja sandals.

And did he mention that she looked a little older than him? Hinata was even taller than him by nearly a head, something that never happened before in the original timeline. Even when he was considered short for his age during childhood, he was still taller that Hinata.

But something that Naruto could notice right away, was that Hinata was standing in front of him with the lack of her usual shyness.

The way she was carrying herself, the way her beautiful lavender eyes was looking around, reminded Naruto greatly of the ways of the royal princesses.

"Oh yeah, this girl is little Namikaze's crush" Kurahime said, making Naruto widened his eyes "Hopefully you won't fall into his step. Even though you're the Hokage's son, that girl is way out of your league."

"Guess things are much different than we thought" Kurama grumbled. The changes was getting to his nerve and he didn't like it one bit and either was Naruto.

There were two branch members of Hyuuga Clan standing behind Hinata and it didn't take him long to realize they were her bodyguards.

Since when did Hinata need bodyguards?

"Hinata..." Naruto muttered softly, but then realized her bodyguards were glaring at him. It seemed they got problem with the way he was addressing her.

"Naruto-san" he almost flinched in surprise when Hinata greeted him so formally like that "How do you do? I heard about the accident with Mizuki-sensei, I hope you're alright now."

"Uh...yeah, I'm good now" Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head. If the Alien Oji-san was here, he would have to punch him in the face for saying Hinata was the samw. As far as he could see, she was anything but a shy, lack confident young girl.

"I'm glad" Hinata nodded her head, yet she didn't smile or show any positive emotion other than a complete blank face "I hope you will pass your upcoming exam, Naruto-san. Konoha needs talent shinobi like you." He heard Anko and Hana snorted next to him but paid no mind.

Hinata, however, wasn't...

"Do you have any problem with that?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Of course not Hime-sama" Kurenai stepped up before Anko could open her mouth and shook her head.

"Then I will take my leave. See you later, Naruto-san" Hinata said before turning around and walk away.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself, his eyes still staying on Hinata.

"Damn...this is the who know how many times she got in our way." Anko said, crossing her arms together "Hyuuga and their holier than those attitude..." She then turned around to look at Naruto "Now, let's...where did he go?" But the blond already wisely retreated, disappeared before Anko could start her favorite bullying little Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading to the third training ground and finally arrived at the place in just a few minutes. He didn't know why but this body while physically weaker than his original could run quite fast, faster than Naruto could do when he was around this age.

Okay, time to learn about myself" Naruto muttered and reached his back pocket and pulled out a small, yellow book.

It was his doppelganger's journal. Naruto was quite surprise when he found Naruto Namikaze's diary this morning while changing his room paperwalls. It was hidden very carefully underneath his clothes inside the wardrobe.

Naruto never needed a journal to begin with, but with this book, he would come to learn about his counterpart, as well as his life better and soon be able to blend in this new world without getting unwanted attention and questions.

Naruto opened the book and flipped over a few pages. It seemed Naruto Namikaze got to write this journal from a very young age, maybe as soon as he learnt how to write. He could see that the poor boy poured all of his saddened heart into writing this. Naruto saw some pages with shaking, unreadable words as if his hand was shaking while writing them, no doubt crying about the lack of attention from his own family.

Aside from that, Naruto learnt a lot of things about his family. Like the history book said, Minami and Naruko started their training at a very young age, under their parent's guidance and soon earned Itachi and Shisui's second comings with their genius level intelligent and Kunoichi skills. They was also taught in using Kurahime's chakra by Minato and Jiraiya and in his doppelganger's words, scary looking red cloaks of chakra with tails...meaning that they didn't go through the same trials at him to get rid of Kurahime's hatred, something that he saw the golden vixen shared with Kurama. This could be a bad thing because if they reached the fourth tails, those two could go into berserk state and hurt anyone around them, which he would need to keep an eye on that matter as well.

On the second note, like Kurahime's words, the four infamous ice queens of Konoha were indeed Minami's best friends. They formed their little group with each other at the age of four in the Academy and became great friends with each other since then. Like his sister, they soon got use to bully Minami's little brother. Surprisingly, Kurenai was the one who tried to be nice to him, but the raven haired girl always tried the scarier Genjutsu on him, he was like a like a test subjects or something like that. Anko was the one he scared the most, as she always scared him with those snakes of hers before laughing her ass off. Yugao most of the time ignored him but when she was in the mood, she geared him up with thick body armors and started to train with a wooden sword, with him at her training dummy. Lastly, Hana made him take care of her triplet ningen and surprisingly, Naruto befriended them and the three dogs were really nice to the young boy.

To make in simple and easy to understand, those four were four bitches. Naruto couldn't help but smirk when he thought about just how many good pranks he could pull on them.

Naruto then flipped to the next page and this one took his interest, it was the first encounter between him and Hinata when he was seven years old (A/N: I am to refer between Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Namikaze, so I will let Naruto refers the other at himself for now)

I met Hinata-hime for the first time today...She is just like the rumors said, so beautiful. I mean, of course she is beautiful; Hinata-hime is the princess of Konoha right...I mean one of the two princesses of Konoha, Minami onee-sama is the other one but oh well, my sister got nothing on Hime-sama

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this. True, while Minami was very beautiful, she got nothing on his girl.

I heard that she was tutored at home so she couldn't come to the academy, until now that is. There was this...high-class aura around her that kept commoners away, kind of scary to say the least. She was so smart, Hinata-hime could answer all the question Iruka-sensei gave to her, incredible strong too...she beat her training partner in a single move, I didn't know how but I wish I can be just like hime-sama.

But she wasn't scary like I thought. Hinata-hime is very kind to me. I was bullied again by Onee-sama's troop today, but before Kurenai could cast a Genjutsu on me again, Hime-sama appeared and saved me.

We talked, can you believe it? I talked with the Hyuuga princess of Konoha and told her most of my life. She sat next to me and patiently listened to my story, I guess kind of like a leader listen to their people's words but that was something very special to me. When I said I couldn't become a good ninja like my sisters or even my parents, she said she wanted me to try harder and encouraged me to become stronger.

I didn't know if I could do it

But she said she had faith in me, she believe that someday I will become a great ninja just like my dad and my mom...Hinata-hime was the first person who said those kinds words to me and it meant a lot to someone like me.

Something in me changed today. I won't disappoint her, I will try harder to become the great Shinobi like she wanted me to become.

Naruto read on and read on, flipping through pages and could see that from that day Hinata was the main interest of his journal, as if their positions had been switched in this world, with him being the stalker and the one who running behind Hinata. Hinata was the one who constantly saved him from Minami and her troop, stopping them from bullying him any further.

He failed his first exam, when no one was there for him, Hinata was the one who came to his side and encouraged him to try harder. But it only made him sadder because Hinata came to him with the headband tied around her neck.  
He then failed his second exam, Hinata once again encouraged him. She even gave him useful tips to become stronger, told him things he needed to pay attention to if he wanted to pass the text.

He failed the third time and yet Hinata still told him that the faith she put in him would never change or be shaken.

Naruto closed the book and let out a long sigh.

Hinata never stopped loving him, even if he didn't pay any interest to her for nearly 19 years of his life.

Hinata never stopped believing in him, even when he showed himself to be the worst ninja in the history, who failed the final exam three times.

When no one was there for him, she silently supported him.

"You're right Oji-san" Naruto said with a small smile, leaning his back against the wooden log he used to be tied to "She is the same Hinata I love" he stood up and pulled out a long black cloth from the inside of his pocket and tied it around his forehead "Let's start training!" He said determinedly and went to work.

He got school today but...meh, who cared about that when you already knew everything like the back of your hands.

Line Break

"MOM! I'm home!" Naruto flicked his shoes away from his feet. Giving the servants who were walking the front door a warm welcome before running inside, heading to the dining room where no doubt his mother was at "Mo..." But he stopped when he saw the one standing beside the kitchen wasn't his mother, but his older sister Minami Namikaze "Hey...Nee-sama" he said, unsure of how to act around this girl. Sure he was supposed to act a little nervous around Minami but it felt wrong, somehow.

"N-Naruto?!" Minami almost dropped the knife she was using to cut the meat when she saw her brother "hey" she grabbed the falling knife and smiled nervously at him.

"Where is mom?" he asked, looking around.

"She is out of the village for a mission...so...so I will be the one cooking for you and dad tonight." she stuttered and quickly turned around to continue her work, a little faster than before.

"Oh...I see" Naruto nodded his head and sat down on the dining table "I didn't know that you can cook" he said. The journal was rather detailed about his life and Minami's cooking wasn't mentioned.

"Mom taught me the basic" Minami replied, heating up the pan after pouring the oil into it "I can cook a simple meal but that is all."

"Uh huh" Naruto nodded his head but didn't say anything more than that. An unfamiliar feeling suddenly appeared within Naruto and that was the feeling of disliking. The other half of his soul was reacting again and this time it was showing negative emotions toward Minami.

Personally he got no problem with her but he doubted that the one who fused with him didn't.

The two remained silent for a long moment before Minami decided to speak up.

"Naruto...I..."

"Save it" He instantly replied, already knew what she wanted to say.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" she asked with a sad voice.

"I'm not mad...I'm only disappointed" most of the reason why this family fell apart was because of Minami and her spoiled personality.

"I...understand" Minami lowered her head, saddened by this.

Naruto then got the journal out of his porch and tore a paper, got a pen and wrote down a few words before folding it into a plane and throw it toward Minami.

The paper plane got the blonde attention and she caught it out of curiosity, her eyes widened in shock and almost tear up when she saw the words wrote neatly on one of its wing

If you want to fix your mistakes, start from now. I believe in second chance...but the question is do you?

Naruto smiled in satisfaction and leaned back against his chair.

Yep, he believed in second chance more than anyone.

To be continued...


	9. Enter Fox Princess

Man, that was good" Naruto said in satisfaction while opening the door of his room, who could have think that his elder sister could make such a fine dinner like that.

"Hello" he flinched in shock and instantly pulled out a kunai to counter any assault when he heard that unfamiliar voice inside of his room.

"Who the hell...what the?!" Naruto asked but trailed off when he saw a voluptuous young woman with golden blonde hair and matching golden eyes, wearing the tradition miko outfit with white tabi and red hakama sitting traditionally on his bed while sipping a cup of hot tea in her hands.

At least, he thought that it was tea she was drinking.

But the shocking thing was that she looked almost the same as the golden Kyuubi sealed inside his body, almost like a carbon copy, with two foxy ears on top of her head and nine golden fur tails resting on the bed behind her.

"YASAKA!" Kurahime squealed out in a high-pitched tone inside of his mindscape.

"Naruto, is everything alright up there?" He heard his father's voice and quickly acted.

"Yeah dad, everything is alright!" he called out loudly and, after seeing no hostile action from the golden haired woman, quickly stepped into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Right, tell me who are you and what business do you have with me?" Naruto asked loudly, still having his kunai in his hands "and also, how did you be able to get into my room?"

The woman half opened her eyes to look at him for a moment before she put away the cup of tea, putting both of her hands traditionally on the bed in front of her she bowed her head slightly to him, saying with a polite tone.

"My name is Yasaka, princess of Makai" she introduced politely "and I'm here for my mother, the one who is being sealed inside you" his eyes widened after hearing her saying that "by the way, the door wasn't locked"

You're Kurahime's daughter?" Finally, after a long moment of silent Naruto decided to be the one who opened up first, and he asked that as if Yasaka wasn't telling the truth.

"Why yes I am..." Yasaka nodded her head, looking straight at him in the eyes.

"Well, I thought you might be her twin sister or something but..." he put his weapon away, seeing no hostile intention toward him, other than she said she came here for her mother "I mean, no offence or something but..." he spoke up a little louder so that Kurahime would be able to hear him as clearly as possible "...Wow...I mean, it's kind of hard to believe...completely speechless." Naruto said that while cracking madly. His mind was still trying to absorb the information "The mighty Kyuubi...the evil vixen...daughter..." he tried to bite in the laughter, but it was actually hard to stop letting out the sounds.

"Speechless" Kurama couldn't help but agree.

"Your point?" Both vixens asked at once, with Yasaka being the humbler one.

"No offence but, it is hard to believe that there was a guy actually managed to put up with Kurahime" Naruto said sagely, crossing his arms on his chest.

"What do you mean by that you mother fuc...!" But Naruto quickly shut the link between them for a second so that he wouldn't have to hear what Kurahime was going to say next, even though he knew perfectly what it was. The golden Kyuubi was completely exploring inside of his mindscape, her face red with anger and her tails flaring around her wildly "...Do you even know how lucky you are when a woman like me took a single glance at your pathetic face?" She cried out in absolute anger and completely transformed into her true form "That does it! COME IN HERE HUMAN SO I CAN KILL YOU!" the golden fox bounced her head against the bars madly.

"Sigh...that is why I don't bother to care about human and their business in the first place" Kurama released a long sigh and rested his chin against the back of his hands, his tails shot out and wrapped around Kurahime's necks and legs, immobilizing her "Keep your damn voice down vixen"

"You wanna pick a fight? You cock-less Kyuubi?!" Kurahime screamed out in pure anger, trying to free herself from Kurama's tails by flaring her youki out from her body in hope of hurting him. Youki was like poison to chakra, and Kurama was a mass of chakra so the other half of her power was very poisonous to his body and could seriously weaken him.

However...

"That trick won't work anymore" A faint red glow emitted around Kurama's tails, preventing the golden aura from touching the orange tails.

"Keep her like that for now Kurama" Naruto said to his partner before returning his attention to Yasaka, who was pouring tea into her cup from a teapot she brought out from who know where.

"I never know my father; he died in the previous Makai Civil War." Yasaka said calmly, bringing the teacup to her lips.

"Oh, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, Naruto Namikaze. It was a very, very long time ago." the blonde woman said softly "Tea?" She turned her eyes to his table, where a single cup of tea was standing.

He didn't see it there when he stepped into his room.

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully before taking the cup of tea, but he didn't drink it right away but pulled the chair from his table toward the bed and sat down in front of Yasaka "So, you actually Kurahime's daughter?"

"Why yes I am." The vixen nodded her head; her fox ears moved slightly "Everyone always said I look a lot like my mother, sometimes mistook us as twin. But that was the first time a human gave me that kind of compliment." she took the cup of tea away from her lips and held it in her hands "My mother showed you her human form, didn't she?"

"Yeah" Naruto nodded his head.

"That mean she trusted you more than you think, Naruto Namikaze" Yasaka said with a small smile "Normally she would never reveal her true form to human."

"I doubt that" Naruto pointed out. Kurahime? Trust him? No way in hell. She did that probably for distraction, so she could have the pleasure of punching him in the face. Who knew how much that vixen hate him?

"Anyway, Naruto Namikaze..."

"Naruto, you can call me Naruto" he cut her off with a smile "You're a lot nicer than your mother I must say."

"I will take that as a compliment" Yasaka smiled at him "and you also a lot mature than a normal thirteen years old boy, Naruto, soon to be Shinobi or not"

"You see, my situation forced me to mature faster than normal" It wasn't a lie. When he was young he could act a little immature, but Naruto was never a naive or light heart one. When you were growing up in a village that hate you and forced to take care of yourself for most of your childhood, you would have to grow up faster and be more mature, just to survive the harsh world you were thrust into.

"I see" Yasaka nodded her head.

"Yasaka, you said you come here for your mother..." Naruto said slowly, keeping his eyes on the daughter of Kurahime "you don't mean to...you know..." It wouldn't be a surprise if Yasaka next action was using some kind of technique to pull her mother out of him, killing Naruto in the process. With his current state of power, there was very little thing he could do stop it. Yasaka was Kurahime's daughter, he would never feel surprise if turn out she was just as strong as her mother who was more than powerful to begin with.

His only option was his father, maybe he could scream out and his father could be here in an instant to save him.

"Unseal the seal the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha used to trap my mother's soul in her body, if that is what you meant to say." to his surprise, Yasaka shook her head and gave him a smile "Of course, even if I want to do that, I cannot...for now at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Any forcibility action to pull a Bijuu out of the Jinchuriki will..."

"...kill the Jinchuriki, I know" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, it will kill you if I forcefully pull my mother out of your body." Yasaka said "Naruto, you are the son of Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, doing something like that literally mean a declaration of war between Makai and Elemental Nations. I can risk the chance of exposing my world to yours, even if it is for my mother the Queen of Makai. Shinobi is very powerful beings, starting a war with Elemental Nations..." the vixen shook her head "even if we can come out with the win...pains, sufferings, lost will be made not just for you human, but for us Youkai as well."

"Then why did you come here?" Naruto asked with his eyes and tone softened. This woman in front of him, she was more than just a princess of a world of demons...

"I come here so that I can study the seal as closely as possible, so I will figure it out a way to get my mother out of you without killing you Naruto." Yasaka smiled at him again "I did a lot of research in human's Fuinjustu, but the seal the Sandaime Hokage used...it is too complicate even for my knowledge. I spent thirteen years trying to figure it out the Jutsu he used, but I never be able to do it, not even close so Naruto..." she put both of her hands together in front of her and bowed her head low, much to his surprise "Please, let me stay here so that I can study the seal directly. Makai needs its Queen...I need my mother back."

"Hey hey Yasaka, please don't bow your head like that" Naruto jumped to the floor and put his hand on the golden haired woman's shoulder, smiling softly at her "Of course, you can stay here and study the seal." he smiled at her "Just make sure no one will see you, alright?"

"I will, Naruto." Yasaka looked at him and smiled warmly "Thank you."

Who could have thought Kurahime's daughter was such a humble and polite woman.

For some reason, the golden vixen inside him was quiet for the whole time.

Line Break

Naruto Namikaze was skipping the Academy since he was not intrested in learning any thing from there. Since the he realised that there are only 4 months left for the upcoming Chuunin Exam. He was doing training in training ground. He was not concerned about studies but rather about his body condition.

He is weak. He is no longer a chakra monster but a youkai monster. He now possess two attributes in his command which were Chakra and Youkai Energy. While he had full grasp of Chakra, He cannot activate it because the Chakra and Youkai Energy are poisonous to each other.

If he commits a little mistake he will die. Not only this but his other half was weaker in body and ninjutsu learning he also lacks physical stamina. While learning chakra his other half ended up spreading inefficient balance of Youkai energy in his body, due to this he had suffered from improper growth.

Physically Naruto Namikaze's body was the same as his and even without Kurama's chakra this time, the amount of chakra inside of him was still as huge as before including Youkai Energy. But compare to his original, the stamina and endurance was nowhere near close. Naruto spent days of running away from the Anbu and Chunin who caught him while he was trying to pull some pranks, but this body...this body was untrained, not even close.

He spent all days at the training ground, doing only his basic genin level exercise, Chakra control and Shadow Clone and returned to his house to have dinner with father and sister before sneaking out through the window again and didn't return till sun rise. He barely slept but he didn't need to. He was doing everything he could to push his body to the limit.

He doubted that he would be around Kakashi's level at the end of this week.

His physical strength, however, was a different physically become strong to manageable level but he can no longer create shadow clone army because it may end distortion of Youkai Energy in his body leading him to health related problems. He was cursing Sandaime Hokage for making his other half life worse, because he sealed the Youkai Fox Deity in his body.

"Naruto, please rest." Yasaka called out loudly from the sideline. She had been watching Naruto this whole time and was quite surprise to see a child could push himself this far. "You're pushing yourself way too far." This was after all the first time she was here to watch him train. Yasaka returned to her home at Makai for two days to gather her belongings as well as her research about Naruto's seal and only unofficially moved into Naruto's house this morning.

She was now resided in the room next to his and for some reason Minami and his father never came, or even care to look at that room again. From what he heard in the bedtime story for children, Kitsune Youkai was the master in deception, tricks and illusions so maybe Yasaka used some of her tricks to avoid his family's attention.

"Sorry, can't do that Yasaka" Naruto shook his head and crossed his fingers in a very familiar handseal "I need to get stronger as fast as possible. I may not change the tragedy of my friends fate but with my knowledge and skills, I might be able to turn it in different direction."

Yasaka jumped in shock when she saw at least thirty Naruto appeared on the training field, her mouth completely dropped to the ground in shock. She spent years of researching on Shinobi's powers, while paying more attention to Fuinjutsu Yasaka allowed herself to gain some more knowledge from learning about various kinds of Ninjutsu. She knew everything about Kage Bushin and its benefits, as well as its downsides and yet Naruto was able to summon thirty of them after training for hours and didn't look any less tired.

The clones then parted away after receiving orders from the original. Naruto then approached Yasaka and sat down in front of her.

"I think you should start with the seal now, Yasaka." Naruto said and was about to remove his shirt when suddenly Yasaka shot her hand out to stop him, wrapping her hand around his wrist "What's wrong?"

"What I am thinking anyway?" Yasaka chuckled softly, more to herself than to Naruto "You desire power, aren't you?"

"In a way, yes." Naruto nodded his head "but I want it not for myself, but for my friends."

"And what about my mother? Surely she will have some words in this..."

She said I'm wasting my time." Naruto said blankly making Yasaka giggle "She said there is no way for me to get as strong as my father in a week, I will get myself kill before I know it and she will have to step in and use her chakra to heal me, just so that she wouldn't have to experience death for the first time." and as expected, Kurahime who was making herself comfortable on Kurama's head huffed and turned her head away.

"Figure my mother would say something like that." Kurahime's daughter giggled "but, how about I lend you some help? To repay your kindness of allowing me to study the seal directly?"

"W-what?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise "Yasaka, you don't need to..."

"Shh, I don't need to, I want to..." The golden haired woman said "You know, you accepted to go through all the troubles so that I can reunite with my mother again, that is something I'm very grateful about. You even allow me to stay inside your house; helping you getting stronger as fast as possible will be the least thing I can do to repay your kindness" Yasaka said with his hand between hers.

"W-wow...I didn't know what to say..." Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head "You know, in my opinion you're a lot more mature and wiser than your mother."

To be continued...


	10. Fox Summoner

"W-wow...I didn't know what to say..." Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head "You know, in my opinion you're a lot more mature and wiser than your mother."

"My mother is the one who taught me everything, it just...she doesn't want to show it much and prefer to stick to her Youkai's nature, a mischievous vixen" Yasaka smiled before bringing one of her hand out with her palm facing upward. Magically a leaf then fell down to her open palm.

"Oh right...that room." Kurahime groaned dramatically while slapping her face.

Yasaka then brought her hand near her mouth and blew on the leaf softly, making the leaf to fly away.

It then glowed in an ethereal golden light.

"Woah!" Naruto whispered in amazement when a door, a simple looking wooden door with a doorknob appeared from thin air "what was that?"

"Shinobi have Ninjutsu, us Youkai have Youjutsu" Yasaka smiled and stood up, bringing Naruto with her "Let's go, behind that door is the short cut to the power you desire"

Yasaka reached her hand out for the doorknob and opened it slowly. Naruto raised his hand to cover his eyes from the blinding light appeared from the space behind the door, walking into it with the 'older' woman.

The moment Naruto stepped into the room Kurahime talked about, he gasped with his eyes as wide as dinner plate. Because it was no ordinary room.

When he went on the mission to save Hinata from Toneri, Naruto didn't have much time to look at the galaxy or the constellations but he did get the basic of the world outside of the Earth.

Everything around him, from the sky to the ground was the space itself, with stars, constellations...everything Naruto saw during the fight between him and Toneri was right around him. It was hard to explain, but everything was dark yet he was able to see everything very clearly, must be because of the light from the stars and galaxies

Naruto glanced down and saw he was standing on the middle of nowhere. He took the first step and the first thing he thought was falling forever, but to his surprise, his foot touched the solid ground even though it wasn't there.

"What is this room?" Naruto looked up and asked Yasaka.

"Room of the Spirit and Time...this is the place where every leader of Makai train to become stronger in a short amount of time" Yasaka informed the boy with a smile, letting go of his hand "One year inside the chamber is the equivalent to twelve hours on the outside, meaning one month worth an at the outside world" Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets in shock.

"For real!?" Naruto cried out in shock, but more excited than surprise.He could train one year in here and yet only twelve hours outside.

"Yes, with this room, I hope that you will be able to grow stronger, Naruto" Yasaka then waved her hands, making a massive scroll to appear from thin air and fell down the 'ground' in a heavy thug.

"This is getting out of control, for sure" He heard Kurahime groaned out again inside of his head "Oh, mommy is so going to enjoy punishing you when get out, little girl"

" Don't worry Kurahime, I am not going to use this room anyway, but still this is pretty good" Naruto told the vixen before turning his attention to Yasaka "Is this..."

"I take that you know about summoning; yes this is my clan summoning contract. Kuchiyose no Jutsu is the closest technique between Ninjutsu and Youjutsu." Yasaka nodded her head "Unlike the Summoning animals, Youkai cut all ties with human a very, very long time ago so the ability to form contract and summon us was lost forever. Unfortunately, if you want to use this room you will have some connection with the clan of the current leader of Youkai and that would be us, the Kitsune Clan." Yasaka then kneeled down and opened the scroll, Naruto was a little surprise to find it completely empty "By signing this contract, you're officially connect to us Kitsune Youkai. You will be able to summon us and borrow our strength in battle, however..." she then brought out three fingers and said seriously "There are three conditions. First, you will have to treat us with respect, that mean if you consider us lowly animals like the other summoning, the contract will automatically remove your name from it and bring you the worst kind of fortune for the rest of your life. Second, you will have to promise to never use members of our clan against each other. Lastly, you must also promise to never reveal the truth about our true nature to anyone other than yourself. Can you promise me that, Naruto?"

"I Can but I will not because I am not planning to use this Room" Naruto said to Yasaka with a smile "But why? You can learn a lot than your original time" she asked to Naruto. "Because No matter how efficient it may be if my father became suspicious of my extra-ordinary growth Your people will be dragged in it and This room will be the first thing they will seek" Naruto replied to Yasaka. "I understand but at least you will consider our summoning contract?" Yasaka asked with hopeful look in her eyes. "It will be my honour to accept the help from the Princess of Kitsune Clan of Makai Country."Naruto replied with a smile. He then turned to the page "How should I sign this? By my blood?" Naruto asked humbly

"By my blood" Yasaka bit her thumb and offered him her hand "to be able to sign this contract you must have the clan leader's permission as well as her willingness to let you sign it."

"You actually go through so much to help me, don't you Hime?" Naruto asked, taking Yasaka's hand into his and began to write his name on it.

"My mother attacked your village, killing many innocent lives and nearly took away your parent's life, only Kami know how many bad things she brought with her to this village of yours..." she shook her head and her eyes in the sad manner "Trying to fix my mother's mistakes, helping you is the least..."

"Hey hey, you don't need to you know." Naruto smiled, stopping in midway "There must be a reason behind your mother's action. If she is really your mother, I believe that she won't do anything without a reason" he then said in his mind "Am I right? Kurahime?" the vixen only turned her body away, pretending to sleeping but there was a soft smile on her face.

"Uzumaki Namikaze ?" Yasaka asked in surprise "But I thought your last name is Namikaze."

"I'm a Namikaze, but in blood and soul I am Uzumaki Namikaze now" Naruto said with a smile before standing up "I will tell you the real reason behind it some another day, But for the time being.." he bit his thumb to draw some blood

"Do you know about the handseals for this Jutsu?" Naruto nodded and began to form his hands into handseals "Good, try summoning your first Kitsune, and remember don't feel any surprise if they are in human form"

"I will" Naruto smiled and shouted out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and slammed it down to the somewhat non-existence ground.

Instead of seals, a golden circle with various strange symbol appeared underneath his hand, releasing a large amount of unfamiliar energy before a massive puff of smoke appeared from his palm.

When the smoke died down, lying on the ground appeared to be sleeping was no Kitsune youkai but a little girl younger than him for two might be three years old, thought Yasaka already warned him about this so he didn't feel any surprise. She had golden blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail. She also had nine, tiny golden fox tails and matching ears. Her attire was a mini version of Yasaka's with the sleeves of her haori features a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

For some reason, she was a little fam...

"Kunou? Kunou!" Yasaka said in surprise and kneeled down, put her hand on the girl's shoulder and gently shook her body "Ku-chan."

"Um..." the girl stirred a little before opening her eyes, large golden doe-like eyes with "Mommy?" she asked quietly before looking around, fitting her eyes on Naruto "Who is this...onii-chan?"

"Oh dear..." Naruto muttered, finally realized it.

"I...I...I..." Even Kurahime was lost for words "WHO IS THE FUCKER THAT KNOCKED MY DAUGHTER UP!" She screamed out in absolute anger.

"More and more trouble" Kurama only sighed longingly "Troublesome"

"Naruto...this is my daughter, Kunou" Yasaka introduced "Kunou, this is Naruto Namikaze and he is the one who is holding your grandmother."

The girl looked at him for a moment before shrugging herself out of her mother's arms and ran straight at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg and bite onto his sigh, sinking her fangs into his side.

"GAHHH!" Naruto screamed out in pain as the girl gritted her teeth against his hip as hard as she could.

"Kunou, what are you doing!?" Yasaka asked in shock.

"L...T O...AA-S...MA GO!" even though she was biting him, she managed to cry out those incompetent words. (Let Obaa-sama go!)

Just what did he get himself into? He was here to fix thing and be with Hinata again, he wasn't sign in for this.

Meanwhile, at the front gate of Konoha.

"I wonder if Onii-chan is alright." A red head whispered softly while walking through the gate of Konoha, returned from an S-rank mission for her father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

Naruko Namikaze had returned to the village.


	11. History of Sayuri Uchiha

Thank you...Yasaka, for everything." During his one month in the training ground, he didn't train alone but Yasaka also joined in his training as well. She was an awesome training partner and an even better teacher, a very wise one who taught him so many thing that even in his wildest dream such Youki Energy Control and specially "Fuinjutsu" She taught him in sealing art which helped him to create his own hiraishin seals.

But he couldn't help but feel sad for her. Yasaka spent a lot of efforts in studying the seal in order to free her mother and yet...all she could do was understand a part of it.

But in the end, she never gave up.

"It's my pleasure, Naruto" Yasaka said with a small smile "You are my first student and I can't ask for a better one than you are."

"And you couldn't ask for a better teacher, Yasaka" Naruto grinned at her before looking around, realizing something, or rather someone was missing "Where is Kunou?" he asked out loud and then turned his attention back to the ground and saw the young Kyuubi still standing at the training ground, her ears lying flat on the top of her head and was looking at the outside world rather nervously.

Over the past month, Kunou finally got over the fact that her grandmother was being sealed inside Naruto and there was nothing she could do to help her mother, even biting him to death. It were some very tough first week for Naruto, as Kunou took every chance she got to attack him, usually with her abnormally sharp teeth and fists in hope of freeing her grandmother. Poor girl never met Kurahime in her life and really wanted to meet the Queen of Makai.

If it not for Kurahime who KIND enough to heal his wound, he would have numerous scars on his body, especially around his thighs.

But things turned out well for them after Kunou accepted to let her mother do the job. The fox girl began to get quite attract to Naruto much to Yasaka's surprise and soon looked up to him as an older brother she never got. Naruto also couldn't help but consider her as his cute little sister, nothing against Naruko but he was his sister at the other world and he barely knew his red head sibling, while he had spent a month with the Kyuubi mother and daughter at the training ground and got to know them quite well.

"I think she is a little nervous, after all this is her first time at the human world" Yasaka informed him and kneeled down "C'mon Ku-chan, don't be so shy, mommy here, everything is going to be alright."

"If you are afraid then you can return to Makai, it's alright Kunou" Naruto smiled at her, putting his hands on his hip.

The young fox girl gulped nervously before taking the first step outside.

"She is a lot like Yasaka when she was young, I see" Kurahime commented, smiling softly at the sight of her granddaughter running into her mother's arms.

"That's my girl." Yasaka smiled, hugging her daughter.

"I think we should go now." Naruto called out for them. He hated to break their moment but his father and Minami were probably wondering where he was and considering the fact that they were trying to make up to him, they definitely worried sick now and could be out searching for him.

While he was beginning to move out of the training ground he felt that he was being watched by someone behind the trees. He had been feeling this since the beginning of his training days. He looked at Yasaka for confirmation of his doubts. He asked her in a polite manner.

"Is someone watching us from the first day of our training" Naruto asked  
"Yes Naruto, from the first day we were watched by a girl but she didn't seem dangerous so I didn't tell you" Yasaka replied calmly

"I guess it's time to visit her" Naruto said

Sayuri Uchiha POV

Sayuri Uchiha the third child of Fukagu and Mikoto Uchiha. Unlike her brothers Sayuri was not a talented Kunoichi. She was trying very hard to gain her father acknowledgement but it was all in vain. His father didn't pay much attention to her because His both Son's are living up to the standard of Uchiha. She was good at fire jutsu but not like Itachi and Sasuke with gifted with Lightning Element a Rare in Uchiha Clan. She felt really depressed of this and mostly stay away from her clan members. They considered her weak just like Obito Uchiha.

One day she was sitting in her room and heard Rumors of Naruto failing his first graduation exam from sasuke and her mother interaction. She thought it as rumour and thought that it must be a lie. Because he is Hokage Son, how can a genius son fail. She was curious about this and tried to look at the Naruto class and was surprised to see that he failed. She was in her 3rd year of Academy and Sasuke was in 4th joined academy in early days because of her siblings and he was same age as Sasuke. She then didn't pay much attention to it. But when she reached in her 4th year she again heard about Naruto failing his exams. She somehow became curious about Naruto. She followed him to his training ground and saw that he was practicing alone with no one. She thought that he must be trained by someone but that was not the case. She followed him to the Ramen Shop and found that he was being bullied by 4 Chunin kunoichis. She also saw how he is forced to became their toy. While he is doing the cleaning of Inuzuka pups he accidentally left his notebook.

She was very curious of what he had written in it and she started reading it. It was like a diary of his understood that he was just like him not appreciated by his family, trying to gain acknowledgement. Working hard to gain some spotlight. She felt admiration for him. She wants to know more about him. But when read about his crush being Hinata and mentioning her as Hime, She was feeling jealous of Hinata. And from that day she started to watch over Naruto. She didn't know why she is doing it but whenever she look at him she is filled with believes that Naruto is the one she can get along in future.

She was in her 5th year of Academy and his elder Brother Sasuke was in the same class as Naruto. She was kind of sad that Naruto is again being insulted by his teacher for not performing a proper D Rank it really hurt her when her brother always boast about how easily he defeated Naruto in Hand to Hand Combat. She wanted to say something to Sasuke when he insulted Naruto saying he should quit being a Ninja. But she calmed down after Itachi words. He said "You Should not Judge People by their looks or by your own views regarding that person".

She was sure that this year Naruto will definitely graduate and once he became a genin she will definitely talk to him as a Kohai who will look up-to him as Role Model. But at last Naruto once again failed the graduation and Sasuke his brother became the Rookie of the Year. She is sad because Naruto is losing his hopes. She promised herself that this time she will help him him to reach his goal. She was really happy that she will be in Naruto will be her first friend maybe more than a friend. When she visited to her new class, she didn't see Naruto. She was waiting for him to seat next to him but that hope didn't come. She became sad that Naruto didn't come today. She thought of visiting the ground but he was not there either. When she was visiting to her home, she heard interaction of guards of Uchiha District regarding Hokage Son being almost killed by Mizuki. She was shocked to hear that news, Not wanting to believe it she ran to her home. When everyone in her house came for the dinner, Itachi explained his father regarding his mission for guarding Hokage and about Naruto condition of how he was decieved by a Chunin Instructor. How he stole the secret scroll and how did he save his student life Minami Namikaze. He also said that he is in coma and doesn't know when he will wake up. He also told that due to poison his hair color has changed and now he looks similar to Hokage Sama.

Sayuri was listening to it while having her dinner silently and after finishing her meal she went back to her room. She was cursing this Reality, All she wanted to be with Naruto and now that opportunity had also been stolen by her. Why? She thought that maybe this time I can be someone who can be special to Naruto and the same boy she admired is fighting for life. She was emotionally broken and was crying. But when the thought of Naruto leaving her alone came across her mind, it was too much. She realized that she wanted be Naruto Best Girl and when the thought of a world without Naruto came across her mind, she cannot accept it. That trauma triggered unique chakra in her brain and the pain she felt in her eye was Unbearable. She was feeling really lonely and after the pain faded she opened her Eyes. She took a glass of water for drinking but she became surprised when she saw the reflection of her eyes on glass. In order to clear her doubts she looked her Reflection at mirror and was Shocked of what she had seen. She saw her Three tomoe Sharingan reflecting in her Eye Retina. She had a mature Sharingan, a feat which even Sasuke didn't achieved yet. She decided that she will not tell anyone about it otherwise she will be questioned regarding it and forced to go in Special Training just like his Brother day Sayuri promised herself that she will give every little support to Naruto. She believed in her heart that Naruto will definitely come back.

End POV

Two months later...  
It had been two months since incident had happened to naruto and now he had recovered from hospital. Instructor told his student that soon Naruto will also join this class. Sayuri was happy that Naruto won his life-death battle. She was waiting for him but he didn't came. She waited for him next day and he didn't come again. She became upset at that and decided to leave the class with the excuse of Washroom. She formed a Shadow Clone, she saw it when Itachi performed it to play with Sasuke. With her mature Sharingan she easily copied it and send the clone for class and she left to visit the training ground. She was surprised to see Naruto New look and now he looked more charming and handsome. But she was shocked when she saw another blonde with him. She was cursing her but that calmed down when she saw that the blonde girl is helping in naruto training. Sayuri was also looking at Naruto training and using this opportunity she also copied the techniques Naruto was also watched as naruto has now became a fox summoner and the fox he summoned was also very cute. She want to cuddle that fox in her arms. She was also surprised at the results of naruto growth under was happy that at least now Naruto is smiling. She was doing this for past month But today something different is Naruto has sensed him along with that girl. Now how is she going to introduce she should leave now. As She was about to run, Yasaka stood in front of her and made her immobilize. Then Naruto approach her and asked her with a smile on his face . "What are doing here Young Lady, Depending on your answer I will decide on your punishment So please be honest?...

"Time to confess" Sayuri thought...

To be continued


	12. Confessions, Realisation & Acceptance

"Time for Confession" Sayuri thought

After hearing Naruto word Sayuri decided that it would be better to confess everything he is going to ask.

"OK young lady, tell us why were you stalking us from the past months" Naruto asked in a commanding voice.

Hearing that voice Sayuri became embarrsed a bit but gaining some courage she decided to speak.

"I am not stalking on you, I have been watching over you from the Shadows. And not from past month. I have been watching over you from past two years." Sayuri replied.

Yasaka who heard that became surprised at sudden confession. Since it was getting interesting, she decided to inquire more about it. So she asked it in a very polite manner.

"Why are you watching over him, you know Naruto is not talented Ninja and he also failed the graduation three times. And moreover he is called worst ninja in the history of Shinobi".Yasaka said it in a playful manner.

Naruto who was listening this was getting embarrassed for that teasing  
But Sayuri answer surprised said.

"It's true that Naruto failed his graduation three times but in my eyes he is proud failure. Because even after that he keep trying to do his best. And he is not good at many things but even after that he tried to learn it, instead of giving up. That is why I looked up-to him from past two years and will always believe In his strength"

Naruto after hearing that reply became astonished. This is the Same reply his Hinata told him in his past life. He wanted to know about this girl. He asked hesitantly..

"What is your Name and why do you believe in me so much".

Hearing that question Sayuri decided to tell about herself.

"I am Sayuri Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village. I am daughter of current Uchiha Clan Leader and sister of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Even though I am from Uchiha Clan I am not a talented like any from my clan. I also worked hard to gain my Family Acknowledgement but I failed. Being feeling outcast I gave up on that"

When she was telling about herself, Yasaka and Naruto were listening very attentively. Yasaka because this girl had special feelings for Naruto and different from the people who look hatefully at Naruto.

Naruto because she is the same girl Hagoromo told about and the same girl who will fight by his side to deal with the threat Hagoromo told about. But unlike Indra Reincarnation she is very kind but soon he realized that this is a different world and Indra of this world left Ninshu successorship to Ashura and left for his journey of this world. Only his descendants had bad blood with Senju. So Indra must be a kind Shinobi in this world. But his Reincarnations must be possessed by curse of Sharingan Doujutsu. And specially she is representing the feelings of Hinata from his world.

Sayuri began telling about herself

"When I was in 3rd year I heard about your failing In graduation exam. At first I didn't believe because you are hokage son so I ignored it. But when reached 4th year I heard the same news, I became curious about you. So I started following you, and realised that you were alone and tormented by your seniors. And when you were cleaning the Inuzuka Puppies, I read your Diary you left there. I believe that you are special because after failures and unfair treatment people usually give up that thing but you keep on trying even though you aren't gaining any results. I believe that This time when you will pass your exams I will congratulate you and will talk to you like Kohai and Sempai. But you failed again.I felt sad for you and promised myself that this time I will help you to fulfill your dream."

At this Point tears started coming from her eyes while telling her story."But that hope also didn't come to me. When I heard that you are fighting for your life. I couldn't bear it. A world where you don't exist, I can't bear that thought. That time I realized that I want to be at your side. I wanted to be your best girl. The pain I felt in heart was so deep that I ended up crying. Because of that pain I ended up having a Mature Sharingan in my eyes. But I didn't give up on my hope on your coming back and it became fruitful when you came back alive and defeated death. But even after that you didn't came to Academy. I was beginning to think that you're trying to give up So I decided to came here where you usually train. I was surprised by her and your different was also glad she is training you to become a better ninja. I also saw that little cute fox. She is really pretty. When you were about to leave today, I was about to go but it turned out that you sensed my presence and you know the rest of it."

After hearing that Naruto stood stunned. He was in Dilema. This girl confessed her feelings in front of him and yet he cannot answer it. This girl has watched Namikaze Naruto for past 2 years and had feelings for him and he is ignoring it. The Emotions were overwhelming. The Real Naruto Namikaze emotions which were present in Naruto decided to finally say goodbye to this world. So he recalled Naruto Uzumaki consciousness in Spiritual Realm.

In Spiritual Mindscape

Naruto is again in a void had been here when he first came in this world. When he merged with Namikaze. He became surprised when he saw his presence in front of him.

"I am glad you're doing well Oni-San."Namikaze replied

Naruto who was astonished at this sudden appearance asked him.  
"Why did you suddenly called me in this manner".  
Namikaze answers honestly;  
"To finally say Goodbye to you and leaving your body forever. I have heard everything from our emotional link. I am an idiot. I ignored the girl who is always looking for me for the sake of my crush on Hinata. I am pathetic. I don't even deserve her kindness. But maybe in next life I will spend my life with her. Oni-San before I leave I want you to hear my last selfish request."

"Why are you talking like this. Don't you want to see your adventures and achievements. Don't you want to prove your family that you are special. Don't you want to live up-to Hinata expectations". What about Sayuri who just confessed to you? Naruto asked angrily

"Oni-San this is where my journey ends. Namikaze Naruto died the day when he protected his Elder Sister. I was looking through you and now I truly believe that you will achieve something better than being a Hokage. Oni-San tell me what is your Dream now". Namikaze asks calmly.

"I just want to save my friends I was not able to protect in my past world" Naruto replied

"It is a good goal, but Oni-San you tell me one thing who are your friends here".Namikaze simply asked

Naruto became silent. In this world he was no one friend. He don't even know about them. He can call him comrades who serves for same village but they are not his friends. No one even asks about him. They don't even remember his Name properly because in their eyes he is nothing besides Hokage only Son and Genius Minami and Naruko Brother.

Namikaze said  
"Oni-San during the days I stayed with you, you must have realized that you cannot continue your life the same way you have in your original you have to live your life as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You cannot be friend a person who doesn't care about you or force them to be your friend. You have to stay focus for your goal which you already have. You can only form bonds with those who at least know about your presence. Here no one know about my existence. In their eyes I am only Hokage son. So please don't try to live the way like you have in past or change things unnecessary. I had my interactions with Oji-San, and he said to me one important thing. Life doesn't stay the same in every existence. It always change according to its New Nature and Surrounding. Here you can change the flow of direction but you must also remember that something must always happen without changing it and if changed, it can bring disaster far greater than previous one we had assumed."

What are you talking about"? Naruto asked in confusion

"Oni-San you said you want to save your friends but sometimes, it would be better if we don't change things forcefully. Here Hinata your reincarnated wife will not confess to you, You must confess your feelings to Hinata Hime. Here Sasuke Uchiha will not fight by your side, But Sayuri Uchiha will. Here Gama-Sennin will not give his summons to support you but Yasaka Hime of Kitsune Clan, A Youkai being will give you her support. Here you can help Itachi and Shisui Uchiha to gain them Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, because they are the actual reincarnation of their past world, just like you. Here you are not the Naruto of the Tale of Gutsy Ninja but you can be the sequal of that book which will be remembered as "The Tale of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto". Oni-San things what happened on your world will also happen here. But In this world Ninjas are not the only beings to be varied. You must remember the fact that this is also a place where Youkai of them were good and some might be bad. You can avoid certain things such as Hokage death by giving both the Uchiha Eternal Mangekyo. But you mustn't save Sasuke from getting the Curse mark. Because he is not Indra Ototsutki will Inheritor. She is in front of you. Sasuke is just a person who will become a victim. In your time he had nothing precious as family but this time it will be in his choice. If he chooses to go toward evil, he will redeem for it. You cannot forcefully change the growth of a plant just because you know that in your timeline it never blossoms. As Oji-San said to me, "Life doesn't stay the same in every existence, it changes according to its New Nature and Surrounding". Maybe that way the the plant which never blossoms in your timeline can became an almighty tree in this timeline. "

Naruto realized that Namikaze is right. He can enjoy the happiness he didn't get in his past life but he cannot forcefully change anyone's fate. He has knowledge and he must use it wisely. He is not here to change things just to satisfy his regrets. He was send here to protect this world from someone which even Hagoromo-ji-San don't know. It doesn't matter if he cannot save everyone, the most important thing is to maintain things in balance. He smiled and replied in genuine way.

"You are right. I am not here just to Redeem my mistake but to protect this world from an unknown danger. I cannot change everything but I can turn it to right direction. If things are going to happen, let it happen. What we choose in our life is the same we redeem in that same life."

"Thank You I now know that what I must do. But if you leave how will I reply to Sayuri feelings". Naruto asked worriedly

Namikaze chukled at that and decided to give answer to his query:  
"Oni-San in this world women has the right to choose his husband. If by any chance more than one women fell in love with the same men, then polygamy is allowed but If it is accepted by the Diamyo of that specific country with Kage Authority and importantly all women are willing to accept it in front of Diamyo and Kage. So don't worry about falling in love with more girls and responding to their feelings."

"I understand but why are you telling me this" Naruto asked with an embarrassing look on his face.

"Because of what I saw in your original world polygamy was not accepted due to that you ended up not responding properly to those girls who fell in love with time please be honest and respond properly" and my last selfish request

"Please make Sayuri happy and respond to her feeling by what your heart tells you. If by any chance you face the situation of telling your real Identity then only tell it in family and Shisui only. In your past life he want to adopt you as your brother but he was not able to because of failed Coup de tat. And Danzo's Interfere. And if they ask about me, tell them that we have fused into a single soul, you being dominant personality. That will be my final wish." Namikaze replied to his brother figure.

Naruto Understanding the meaning nodded and said "You better watch over me and when ever I will be trouble I will remember the promise I made to you" "I hope in next life we both will reincarnate into Real Brothers. That will be my Selfish wish"

"I do hope that it will be fulfilled one day" and tell Kurahime that I am sorry for being a Useless Host and She looks really sexy in her human Nine tails Youkai form" By saying those words his emotions started to fade away with a bright foxy smile on his face.

In Reality...  
Naruto was still in a shocked state. He was not to comprehend how he will respond to Sayuri feelings. But his last interaction with Namikaze Naruto Emotion, he became clear of his doubts. He decided to answer honestly.

"Sayuri you see I never really paid attention to you. For that I am really sorry. You were always looking for me and I really appreciate that but I have a crush on Hinata Hime and I don't know how to respond to your feelings. I may not consider you special right now, But if you want I will consider it in near future. Right now I want you to be my first Uchiha Will you be my friend? Naruto asked Nervously.

"Naruto Namikaze, my feelings for you will never change and my dream is to be your best girl. You may not see it right now but I will definitely work hard to gain your acceptance. Yes. I will be first friend and will always support you in your life."  
Sayuri replied with tears flowing in her eyes.

"Thank you" was the only word Naruto could say.

Yasaka who had been watching this became emotional and hugged both of his friends. She maybe a Youkai but even she knew the value of first friend. She said in cheerful tone.

"Good for you Naruto. Now you have your human friend and who knows she may became your girlfriend and soon your lover" she said it with a mischievous smile on her face.

Sayuri when heard that comment asked in polite manner."What do you mean by First Human Friend"?

Naruto who heard that realize that she is not aware of Yasaka True Identity so he decided to speak for her.

"Sayuri She is Yasaka Hime. She is actually a summoned beast whose origin are of Youkai. She is the princess of Kitsune Clan who exist in Makai Country. And she is the current leader of her Clan. She cannot enter in her fox form specially in Konoha. You know How Fox are hated in our Village."

Sayuri remembered the hate villagers had for foxes because of Kyuubi easily understood and nodded. She then replied to Yasaka.

"It is my pleasure to meet you and thank you for training Naruto. I really appreciate it."

Yasaka simply smiled and said " There is no need for formality from now on you are also my friend and Naruto summons will head your advice and will help you if any trouble occur to you. By the way You said that you have awakened your Mature Sharingan. Have you told anyone about it."

Sayuri replied with hopeful look" No I haven't and I don't plan to. If possible can you seal it for the time being so that it doesn't react to my emotions"

After Hearing her request she went in front of her and castes her Youkai magic in from of her eyes and suddenly blue fire which emitted from Yasaka hand covered Sayuri eyes and when it glowed down she responded "Now it is done. For the time being No one can detect your Sharingan. I am glad you asked me because that eye is a reflection of that person emotions. And it's power it's beyond Imagination".

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it. " Sayuri said respectedly  
Seeing that it's is almost darkening Naruto told them that we must go home now. Our parents will be worried if we don't went back at time. Yasaka nodded but Sayuri insisted on staying for a bit and requesting Naruto to let her play with Kunou. Naruto seeing that simply told her that she can play with her tommorow and he will talk to her tommorow regarding his goals. Unwilingly she she accepted and all of them started to went back at their home.

Yes it is indeed a New Day of his now have a friend and he will work to fulfill his mission for which he was send here without creating any unnecessary changes. With that with a smile he went to his home along with Yasaka and Kunou.

To be continued...


	13. Family Troubles

The moment Naruto opened the door of his house, a flash of light appeared right in front of him and his father appeared with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Hehe...hey dad" He chuckled nervously while looking up at him.

"Where have you been, young man?" He asked with a dangerous edge in his tone, looking down at his son.

"I felt asleep at the training ground, dad" He put up a perfect truth and even the Hokage himself would be able to detect any lies in it from his words.

"Training ground? Don't tell me you're skipping Academy for your training?" He said "Your mother is so going to get angry at you when I told her about this." he said, nodding his head while crossing his arms on his chest

"Well dad, consider that she is quite a short temple woman," Naruto pointed to his father with a sly grin "maybe you should watch your back to and reconsider about telling mom about this" Minato's eyes shot wide opened and couldn't help but think how right his son was.

"Ahem..." Naruto grinned when his father coughed into his hand "What I was saying, is falling asleep on training ground could be dangerous?. You got that, don't you." Naruto nodded his head.

"Where is Onee-sama?" Naruto asked "Is she searching for me too?" he couldn't feel her anywhere inside of the residence, so maybe she was out.

But he did feel another signature inside the house at the second floor and it was unfamiliar one.

"Your older sister is out to buy some groceries for tonight dinner, lucky for you." he then moved his head down and whispered to his son "Don't tell her about this, she will tell your mom for sure"

"Okay dad" Naruto nodded his head before using his leg to kick the door opened slightly. Minato turned his head around and suddenly felt a gush of wind blew pass him, with some leaf following with it.

"Strange," Minato muttered, he swore that he felt something.

Naruto turned his attention back into his house and smiled at Kunou, who was being carried by Yasaka to their room on the third floor. The fox girl waved her hand happily to Naruto before disappearing from view.

"Anyway" Minato close the door behind them before saying "Naruko is back, Naruto"

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise "Naruko is back?" A smile then spread out on his face at the mention of his younger sibling, twin with Minami but got a different hair color. From what he heard about Naruko from his parent and Kurahime, she was actually one of a few person tried to be nice to him in the past, but too afraid of Minami to try directly. Naruko was quite shy and timid back then before the suppose death of his her brother, while acting like she was ignoring her brother, she actually cared and always found some way to help him.

Like secretly sneaking him a piece of Minami's birthday cake in without him in knowing...something like that could go unnoticed by his counterpart but for someone like Naruto, after putting everything together it was quite easy to guess it was his younger sister the one who did it.

"Where..." but before he could ask, he heard the sound of someone running hurriedly down the stair. Looking at that direction his eyes widened when he saw a girl he could easily mistook at Minami thrown herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a bear hug. In that short moment he could see that other than the hair color, Naruko looked exactly like Minami, from the curve on her face, the hair style to the color of her eyes, even her build was identical to their older sister.

"Onii-sama!" she cried out "I'm so glad you're okay, father didn't allow me to go out to search for you with him so..."

"Uh...hey, Naruko" He greeted her by wrapping his arms around her body, stopping her motor-mouth from continuing "I'm fine, see?"

"I was so worry." The girl let go of him and smiled warmly at her brother.

"Hehe, thanks Naruko" he smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry because I wasn't there for you when you woke up, onii-sama" She said with her head lowered a little in sadness "I..."

"Don't worry, Imouto, you had duty to do right?" Naruto grinned at her, petting her head gently "I heard that you became a Jounin, congratulation, Naruko"

"Thanks, Onii-sama" the red head smiled softly.

Seeing their children bonding with each other like this, Minato couldn't help but smile. He finally realized the part his family was missing and slowly, Naruto was bringing it back to them.

"Good..." They all turned around and saw Minami standing outside with her hands carrying a lot of bags "Naruko, you're back" she said in surprise.

"Yes Onee-sama, I'm back" Naruto could hear some unpleasant in the way Naruko was addressing their sister.

"Hey hey, let's me bring this inside for you" Realizing that this was no place for adult like him, Minato immediately offered his help to his oldest child, taking the bags from her hands before walking inside.

"I will help you put them in the fridge dad." Naruto called and followed him.

The two twin sisters stared at each other for a moment, with Minami tried to avoid Naruko's eyes but failed miserably.

"Naruko, I..." the older one decided to open up first but...

SLAP!

Naruko gave her a hard slap on her right cheek, leaving Minami with her eyes wide in shock.

"I am not afraid of you anymore, Onee-sama" Naruko said coldly "and I'm not going to let you hurt him, not anymore" with that she turned around and walked inside.

"Naruko..." Minami whispered with a sad tone while Kyuubi's chakra was making the red cheek returning to normal.

She deserved this slap it was just that she was surprise the one who gave her it was her own twin sister. It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only sibling in this family she needed to fix her image in their eyes.

The next morning

"So Naruto, up for another challenge?" Minato asked, with a kunai in his hand when he realized his son was having breakfast alone in the kitchen, once again his son best him in who could wake up sooner in the morning. The Yondaime Hokage then gently threw at to his son, who caught it with suddenly looking at him.

"Well dad to tell you the truth, I have selfish request I want you to listen." Naruto said to his father with a sad look in his face.

Operation: Get into the Chunin Exam.

The father and son soon headed to the family's backyard and stood facing each other. Minato was rather curious about what Naruto wanted to say him.

"You know why I felt asleep at the training ground last night dad?" Naruto asked, sounding a little less exciting than usual.

"Because you're training, aren't you?" Minato took a wild guess, but he just knew that his son was there for training. For some reason he got the feeling that he would never give up until he is signed into the Chunin Exam.

"Yep, but, did you know what I train?"

"Things they taught at school? Like basic Taijutsu" it was quite basic "Come to think of it, how about I start teaching you with some of our trademark moves?"

"Sorry, Not Right Now ..." He said and crossed his fingers in a very familiar handseal, making Minato widen his eyes in surprise "How about this? Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he cried out and in a massive explosion, the whole backyard of Namikaze Residence was filled with Naruto clones. There were at least thirty of them standing around.

After seeing his father's face, Naruto made a handseal and dispersed all the clones.

"How was that father?" Naruto asked timidly.

"H-How?" Minato stuttered.

"I don't know the only one thing I remember seeing an image of a scroll of jutsu of this technique.I don't how I remember it but when I practiced it, this was the result." He said in satisfied look. He looked to his right slightly and saw Yasaka and Kunou watching them through the window of their room, and the older Kitsune was giving him a thumb up.

Though Kunou was definitely tip-toeing so that she could see what was going on through the window.

"Do you remember what happened to you at that night?" the older Namikaze stood up and asked Naruto with a worried look on his face."

"I am sorry. I don't know but I don't want to remember it either?" Naruto replied

"So he does remember but he doesn't want to talk about it? " Minato thought for a moment before asking "What else can you do, son?" he asked.

"Some other more simple tricks like tree climbing and water walking and a transportation jutsu, watch this" Naruto brought out a rudimentary tag attached to kunai at throw at some distance and again, what he was about to do leave his father in a complete state of shock.

"He hiraishin to the place where he had to thrown the Kunai." Minato looked at him with a shocked look on his face. He learned his prized jutsu.

"Naruto how did you Learn such high level technique, you know that besides Naruko no one can perform this jutsu." Minato asked with surprised look on his face.

"Yasaka Hime taught this to me" Naruto said.

Minato became worried because he never heard of Yasaka Hime. He asked to Naruto who is this Yasaka Hime.

"She is a leader of Summon beasts of Kitsune Clan. You see when I was training, I found a injured Fox and I helped her to get well by feeding her and taking care of her wound. When she was well enough to move, she talked to me in human language and went back to her homeland in a poof of smoke. Next day, she came with a blonde girl. I thought she is her owner but it turned out that she is their leader and came in her human form so I don't freak out by her size. She thanked me for the kindness. She asked me if I'm willing to sign a summoning contract. I was not able to resist her so I signed it and from that day she took good care for my training and taught me this special jutsu." Naruto replied calmly hiding the actual truth.

"Can I see your summoning Justu", Minato asked curiously.

"Yeah, sure. " and with that he performed summoning and with the poof, Kunou appeared in front of them in her fox form. Minato was surprised to see the little fox but Kunou was a bit scared of him so she hid behind Naruto.

"Sorry dad, she is just a baby fox and don't know any high level jutsu besides Fox fire breath and Fox bite. And she is afraid of humans. I remember when I first summoned her, she was so scared that she ended up biting on my butt" Naruto replied with a terrified look on his face.

Minato looked at his son and try to imagine the scene of Naruto bitten by a fox. It is amusing, so Minato thought that it is not a good idea to laugh at it.  
He tried to change the topic asked him a different question.

" So what is your selfish wish Naruto?" He asked calmly

"Father, I am sick of staying in Academy. I wanted to became a shinobi. During these one month I worked really hard to learn every single jutsu, even the basic one with a single goal to pass the graduation exam. I want to be a Ninja and want to take part in these Chunin Exams to prove all of them wrong who said bad words to me. To prove that I am no longer the "Worst One" they used to call me. Please give me just one chance. I want to prove my worth as a ninja. He then came in Seiza and bowed his head in front of his father and begged him to just give him one chance to prove." Naruto said with tears in his eyes still in Seiza.

Minato can no longer look at his son. He was begging in front of his father. How can he understand the pain felt by Naruto all these years. He realised that somehow he was also responsible for Naruto current condition. He decided that he will allow him to pass this year and he will get rid of every single trouble which will stand in front of his son path for stopping his growth. With a commanding voice he ordered Naruto to Stand. Hearing that voice even Minami and Naruko came to the training yard and looked at the scene. Minato then wiped Naruto tears and asked him to stop crying.

He then spoke, " Naruto you will graduate from Academy this year only and will also participate in Chunin Exam. I will find every possible candidate to be your team members. If council get in the way, I will find a way to help you. That is my promise, so don't feel sad. And one more thing, I am proud of you. You endured much harder than anyone, so this time Show everyone that you are Namikaze Naruto a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Thank you, Father. I will do my best" Naruto said while wiping his tears

With that Minato left for his office, saying good luck to his Son. He thought in his mind that  
Making an extremely potential, young promising like this waits for another year to become Gennin and then later participate in the Chunin would be a bad move for a Hokage and worst as a Father.

Minami and Naruko felt happy for Naruto that he will be able to pass this year from Academy and will also participate in Chunin Exams. Minami felt that somehow if she could be together with Naruto, then she will do everything with her power to protect him. For the time they congratulated him on his achievement. Meanwhile Kunou went in front of Naruko and to her Surprise she licked her on her face. Naruko squealed at the looks of cute Fox and hugged her, but when Minami tried to approach Kunou, she looked scared and growled at her. Minami was feeling sad thinking even Little Fox also hate her. Naruto seeing the situation told Minami that she is just beware of her. He told her that in his first attempt to hug her, she bit his butt really hard. Minami felt a bit relieved at Naruto answer and with that Naruto left for Ichiraku. After knowing that Kunou is also following him he took her in his arms and went for his destination.

Line Break

"Ehehe, nothing better than having Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate after hearing your father Acknowledgement and words" Naruto grinned, separating the chopsticks. He decided to stay outside for today and was sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, waiting patiently for his order to come.

"Here you go Naruto-kun" His most favorite Ramen waitress, Ichiraku Ayame returned with an extra large bowl of ramen, also doubled the amount of fishcakes "Your new hair color suit you well, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Ayame-nee san" Naruto grinned at her "Itadakimasu!" he cried out and started to enjoy his meal.

"Cute little guy you have there, Naruto-kun" Ayame commented, seeing the tiny fox lying on Naruto's lap.

"Oh, her name is Kunou" Naruto smiled, letting go of his chopsticks to use his hand and gently pick the yellow fox up and, putting her on the table. Kunou was very young, only eleven years old so her Youkai form was kind of small, about the same size with a young kit

but in the near future she would be just as big as her mother and grandmother.

"Strange...I don't recall this kind of color for a fox, but she is so cute" Ayame reached her hand out to pet her head but Kunou quickly shot away with a tiny yelp

"She is rather shy." Naruto shrugged, Kunou clearly didn't like human that much. Her mother decided to let Naruto take her out for a walk, to see the outside world other than Makai and hopefully could get familiar with it.

"Oh well, I have some cookies inside, hopefully she will like them." the waitress smiled before going into her house.

"She is very kind, so you don't need act so wary like that" Naruto said softly while gently scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah that Onee-chan is kind, but not as much as us" He then heard a voice belonged to none other than the snake mistress of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi herself as she and the rest of Konoha's infamous Ice-Queens approached him. Those four actually gained those titles at this timeline, unlike back at his world which was just some unofficial titles given by the Kunoichi.

"What do you want now?" Naruto asked with an emotionless tone. Kunou glanced around, appearing to be worry when she saw Hana's dogs.

"Nothing, just want to spend some time with our favorite boy." Anko then saw the fox standing on the table "What a cute little creature!" she said in amazement and reached her hand out.

But before she could even touch her, her hand was stopped by Naruto, who shot his hand out to grab her wrist. His action was so fast that none of the girls could see it coming.

"Don't touch her" Naruto said coldly, his hand was gripping Anko's wrist so much that it became pale. He could easily break her wrist, but decided against it.

"Damn it, let's go of me" Anko tried to shrug herself out of Naruto's grip but much to her and her friends' shock, her entire arm couldn't even move.

Naruto put his other hand on the table, letting Kunou climb on it before quickly running to hide inside his jacket.

"You guys should stop bothering me." Naruto said, letting go of Anko's hand "Next time, I won't be so nice like that."

"Why you little..."

"Anko, stop" Before the snake mistress could make any...stupid attempt, Kurenai put a hand on her friend's shoulder, stopping her "We should leave now."

"And why is that?" Anko asked in frustration but she then cried out in surprise when Kurenai and Yugao wrapped their arms around her and pulled her away "Hey what are you doing?"

"There is something...off about him." Kurenai said while pulling Anko away.

"My dogs are afraid of him." Hana said while walking beside her three friends "You felt it too, Kurenai?"

"I...I don't know but there is something off around him, I don't know what it is but..." The Genjutsu mistress shook her head "I got a feeling that there is more than meet the eyes about him."

"As if something like that can happen"

"Hey Naruto-kun, Kunou's cookies is here" Ayame returned with a small bowl of cookies, which were crushed to the smaller pieces to fit Kunou's mouth.

"Thanks, Ayame-ne san" Naruto smiled and picked Kunou out of his shoulder and gently put her down the table, in front of the bowl of cookies.

At least, Kurenai was wise enough to stop Anko, or else he would have to make thing nasty for her

To be continued...


	14. Challenge for Naruto by Council

"I think it's time we start this meeting." Minato said calmly and removed the Hokage hat from his head, putting the object on the table and knit his fingers together in front of his face.

The Shinobi and civilians who were presenting in the Hokage's Meeting Room immediately turned their attention to the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, sitting straight up and become absolutely silent so they wouldn't miss any of the Hokage's words.

Sitting at the head of the long table, Minato nodded his head before moving his eyes to his right slightly to look at the Shinobi Council. Every single Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha was represented by this group, who were the leaders of the Shinobi Clans from within Konoha, the heart and core of his village.

Tsume Inuzuka of the clan of Taijutsu specialists Inuzuka Clan, the head of Konoha's Intelligence Division Inoichi Yamanaka from Yamanaka Clan, his advisor and assistance Shikaku Nara of the Nara Clan, Choza Akamichi the fifteenth head of one of the five nobles clan of Konoha, the Akamichi Clan.

Sitting next to Choza was the leader of another noble clan of Konoha, Shibi Aburame. On the insect user's right was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of Hyuuga Clan, one of the current two strongest clans and the third noble clan of Konohagakure no Sato. And last but not least, sitting right beside Minato was the head of the fourth noble and the current Konoha's strongest clan Uchiha Clan, the captain of Konoha's Military Police Force, Fugaku Uchiha.

Minato himself was the representative of the fifth noble clan of Konoha, the Namikaze Clan.

There was an empty seat between Hiashi and Fugaku, belonged to none other than his wife Kushina Uzumaki the representative of Uzumaki Clan in Konoha village but currently his wife was out of the village for a very important escort mission so Minato would represent for the Uzumaki.

On his left, even though he would never say it out loud was his least favorite group, the Civilian Council. The first thing he did when he became a Hokage was took away as much power and influence from them as possible, because they never paid much attention to the Shinobi matters to begin with, always demanded him to increase the amount of fund for schools, hospitals, markets...which Minato got Shizune took great care about that. The leader of this little group was none other than Danzo Shimura, formerly the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen's teammate but retired when he realized his golden time was long gone.

He didn't want to have them here when he was about to talk about his son, but every meeting needed to have both sides of Konoha's government. Choosing to ignore them would only bring him trouble afterward and maybe even his son, who clearly none of the members of the Civilian Council appeared to like because of the soul of Kyuubi sealed within him.

"Shikaku how is the preparation for the Chunin Exam?" Minato asked, looking at the genius Nara.

Everything is going into place, Hokage-sama." the man nodded his head "We're still preparing training ground forty fourth for the second stage but all the Shinobi and Kunoichi at Chunin and above Chunin level met the qualities to become judges have been chosen and readied to response for duty."

"Good." Minato nodded his head with a smile "I have no doubt that this year Chunin Exam will go smoothly."

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi spoke up with a clam tone "How are Kushina-san and her team's mission of escorting Tsuchikage-sama to our village?"

"I received her message this morning she said they will arrive at Konoha tomorrow morning." Minato said and the Shinobi Council nodded their head.

"Hokage-sama, your wife wasn't in the best shape when she accepted the escort mission." Danzo suddenly spoke up "Are you sure Kushina-san and her team can carry out this mission?"

"I had no doubt in my wife, or Itachi-san or Shisui-san." Minato's eyes glanced toward to Fugaku slightly and saw the black man gave him a small nod of the head "They're our best Ninjas and I believe that they can carry out this mission just fine. As you already know, Iwa don't have the best kind of relationship with us like Suna, Kiri or even Kumo so anyone less than the Hokage's wife herself can easily be recognized an act of discourteous and not to mention maybe disrespectful. Trust me Danzo; my wife is the best choice for this mission." Naruto's father finished with a slight smile.

"Oh, I see then, if you said that..." the retired Shinobi nodded his head curtly.

"Anyway, before ending this, I will tell you the reason why I called this meeting." Minato took a deep breath before saying "I want to promote an Academy student to Gennin and allow him to participate in the Chunin Exam this year." There was a long moment of silent in the room, as the Civilian Council was looking at Minato as if he had grown a second head.

"Can I know who is the one, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"My son, Naruto Namikaze." and he dropped the bomb.

Everyone in the village knew about Naruto, of course since he was the son of the Hokage and his reputation of failing the graduate exam three times in a row, especially the Shinobi Council who heard it from their children. Naruto wasn't only the absolute just a dead last in class, but also the worst student in the history of Shinobi, with no skill and qualities for becoming a normal, let alone talent like his sisters.

"With all respect Hokage-sama," Fugaku shook his head "I don't think that is a good idea, your son has no qualities to become a Gennin, let alone participate in the Chunin Exam and not to mention he was just recover from a fatal injures made by one of Orochimaru's minions."

The Shinobi and Civilians began to agree with Fugaku's speech. He knew that the leader of Uchiha Clan only meant well, actually thinking for his son's sake unlike the group at the left side of room who wanted to keep Naruto as weak as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Minato held his hand up to stop them from saying anything more. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Did you know about the Summoning and Shadow Clones?"

"Those Normal Jutsu?" Fukagu asked "What about them".

"To a Chunin or Jounin it is also consider a B to A Rank Jutsu and it takes a lot of time to master it. And getting a summoning contract is not a easy feat even for Jounin. Yet My son managed to learn it in one month rigid training by his own willpower and guts." Minato told them honestly

W-what!?" Shikaku asked in shock. Like him, nearly everyone in the room was in a state of absolute surprise and shock especially the Civilian Council, who completely lost for words and mouth gasping like fish on the ground "How is that possible, Hokage-sama, did you teach him?"

"No, Shikaku, I only taught it to Minami and Naruko...but I haven't given them a summoning contract yet while Naruto remembered the accident happened to him and remembered the technique he looked at the forbidden Scroll and managed to Learn it and Summoning Contract is something he achieved on his own." a smile formed on his face when he realized that everyone was completely dumbstruck by this "Oh by the way, Naruto had asked me the notes of hiraishin, he said he will master the hiraishin with his own and he managed to create a small Rudimentary Tag which allow him to perform the Hiraishin. It is not complete yet but he is using his mind to its full potential to achieve that technique" He lied to them because he don't to create trouble for the Fox clan Leader.

Considering that the Hiraishin requires a tough knowledge of sealing Art, I highly doubt that Hokage-sama."Shikaku said

"What I was saying is that our village is in need of Idiot but, full of potential Shinobi like Naruto." Minato said "As you already know, this is the first time the Five Great Villages come together to participate in the Chunin Exam, and all the higher-ups of their village will come to watch the Chunin exam as well. They are, no doubt will bring their strongest, most talent Gennins to the exam to show us, the strongest village their strength. Like them, we also cannot sit by and watch our village become their playground, so it would be a bad move for Shinobi like us to leave someone like Naruto wait for another year to become Gennin and a few more months to take part in the Chunin exam." He was a leader, the Hokage of this village and Minato knew that he couldn't turn his favor over any Shinobi, even when he was his son and there were still a lot for him to make up to Naruto.

"But Hokage-sama, even when we agree to promote your son to Gennin," Inoichi said "but will he meets the requirements to become a Chunin?" Minato was expecting this question "Chunin isn't only about strength and level headed mind, it is also about experience and a lot other qualities. Your son might be able to learn Jutsu just by his hard work and potential, but will he wise and strong enough to make a tough decision on the battlefield?"

"That is something only time can tell, Inoichi." Minato said with a longing sight "However if my request is approved, I will spend my free times to help Naruto improve and teach him everything he needs to know, what it takes to be a great Shinobi. I'm sure that he doesn't need months or years to understand that, considering that he might be just as smart as or even smarter than his sisters."

"Man..." Tsume shook her head "I had to wonder what he had suffered to gain this much in this one month? "He had just recover from his Injuries which are almost a Life-Death situation for him, yet he managed to stand up and still had the will to became a Ninja." He may not be strong physically but he is strong Mentally which is rare even for the elite Ninja?" Minato was also wondering the same thing, his son had suffered a lot and still had the will to became a Ninja. He was concerned for the changes happend in Naruto. Tsunade still had not given to him her report about the poison Mizuki used so he didn't dare to come up with any idea about this just yet.

Minato then stood up and said

"We will end this matter by voting. Those who approve my request, please raise your hand."

"I am sorry Hokage Sama but I don't think your son must be promoted to a genin in the first place" Danzo raised his Voice.

"And what is your Reason to say such things Elder Danzo" Minato asked with a bit of ire on his Voice.

Danzo Shimura had always wanted to Recruit Minato Daughters in his Root, but he was unable to approach them because Itachi and Shisui were their Sensei and to make things worse, they had informed them about his Root motives and Beliefs so he quit on the Idea of Recruiting them. But he had his Revenge on Minato by making his Son life a waste. And Since the opportunity had arised, he is going to torment Naruto even more to hurt his father who is sitting on Hokage mantle.

"While your son may have talent for learning you must not forget the fact that he is not living up-to the Reputation of your Family Name. He has not mastered your Prized Family Justsu " Rasengan". And even if we allowed him to participate in Exams he is still alone, there are no candidates available to take exams with him. And from what I have seen from his report of Academy, he act as Clown which is not a good attitude for a Ninja. A ninja must hold to his oath to must follow the Rules but Your Son breaks the Rules, he don't follow Academy Rules and you want to make him a Shinobi. I cannot accept such foolishness to happen."Danzo said in Strong Voice.

Hearing that Homura also speak  
"Danzo is Right Hokage Sama. Your son is not qualified to be considered as Shinobi of this generation. Everyone from Clan are Talented and Sasuke Uchiha and Hyuuga Hinata are the most promising one. They are obedient and they follow order. Naruto is not someone who can be considered a worthy Shinobi of this generation."

"And your son has only recovered from his injury. And while we think he is good at learning, he is not promising. Unlike your daughters, he will never be able to reach even Kakashi level." Koharu said in pleased manner

Minato Never expected that these old fossils will try to stop Naruto promotion and Insulting his son front of him. Situation is becoming worse because of them.

"Then how about giving him an order to follow it within a timeline and see if he is able to perform it or not " Hiashi Hyuuga said in a pride

"What are you trying to say Hiashi San" Minato asked the Hyuuga Leader.

"It is simple Hokage Sama. We will decide if he can follow order we give to him. It will not be easy for him. But if he fulfill it he will not only be promoted to Genin but also participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams. And You will arrange teammates for his team and His sensei will be none other than Shisui Uchiha from my clan" Fukagu said with a determined voice

Everyone became shocked at the announcement of Uchiha clan Leader. He never allowed his clan members to train the others besides Hokage Daughters. And he is willing to go this far for silently thanked him for his support.

"So what order should we give him" Tsume was a bit concerned for Naruto

"If he is able to master his Family Prized Jutsu "Rasengan" within a week then he will be considered for Genin promotion and will participate in Chunin I don't think he can do it" Danzo said with confidence in his Voice.

"He will definitely do it. Because if my Son can came from the the Death Den, then he can do anything" Minato said with confidence.

We will end this matter now. All of us who had agreed will visit here in Seven Days and will decide about Naruto the time being let's call Naruto here. ".

"Hokage Sama I wish to request my daughter presence here too" Hiashi request in polite manner.

I have another Idea to consider Naruto genin promotion but for that I want to hear her opinions on It is considered then instead of mastering Rasengan, it will give us a lot better idea to consider his promotion.

Minato Understood the call of Hiashi and called his Anbu and Requested him bring his Son and Hyuuga Hinata here.

To be continued...


	15. Finally I am a genin

Line Break

Yep, he is still an emo alright?" Naruto chuckled lightly, watching how the team he should be a part of interact with each other without Naruto. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and surprisingly Sai were talking with each other at the other side of the street, with the Uchiha trying to ignore Sakura's moto mouth with...something fan-girls called super cool expression and Sai reading a book about something.

He wasn't so surprise about Sai being here because with how his father was at a Hokage, it would never take the man long to find out about Danzo Shimura's little secret organaziation. Young ones like Sai probably taken in and raised normally like a normal child before being accepted into the Academy to become a Shinobi and Kunoichi in the near future. He was surprised that Sai was the one who replaced him in the team, talk about irony.

About Sakura, he wasn't very surprise to see the pink haired young girl literally the same like before, considering that most people at this timeline had the same personality with his, with Hinata being an exception.

However, he was rather surprise to find Sasuke being the same emo. Unlike last time, Itachi didn't kill his parent or any member of his clan so more or less Sasuke got no reason to have that kind of...again, super-cool expression in fan-girls' words. Naruto would really love to find out the reason behind it.

"Onii-chan, what is an emo?" Kunou asked quitely, poking her head up from his hood of his orange hoodie.

"Your mother will kill me if I tell you, Ku-chan." Naruto chuckled and brought out a candy wrapped in colorful paper to Kunou. The girl really like sweet so Naruto just went into the candy shop and bought a small box of cookies, just in case the girl wants some while she was out with him.

"Don't feed her too much sweet, I don't want my granddaughter to get fat like that fat-ass clan." For the first time in two days, Kurahime spoke to him. The golden Kyuubi had been rather quite this past month inside the training room, she did help him a few times with the training but overall, she was as annoyed as always.

"Don't worry Kurahime, I won't." He was after all the father of a girl who really loved sweet when she was young.

Yay, thank you, onii-chan." Kunou cheered happily and took the candy into her mouth, returning to the inside of his hood to enjoy the piece of sweet.

"Oi Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Kiba Inuzuka walked to him with a grin on his face and his teammate at his side. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Hinata, with an aura of royalty and calm and collect beauty radiating around her.

Team Eight's teacher was Mirai Yuhi, Kurenai's mother. He heard that Kurenai's daughter's name was from her grandmother, who died in the Third Shinobi War.

Apparently she didn't die in this world and the woman was also younger. Naruto could see where Kurenai's cold beauty was from the first time he saw the mother of the Genjutsu Mistress.

"Naruto-san" Hinata greeted him rather too polite for his liking but considered her personality now; it was something perfectly normal "How do you do?"

"Yo, Hinata!" Naruto grinned brightly at the young heiress of Hyuuga Clan. Even after all these times, he still couldn't help but feel amazed at how different was Hinata's personality "I'm good, thanks!"

"What the hell? How come you only greet her?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Hello to you too, Shino!" Naruto bit a greeting to Shino cheerfully and the dark color glasses wearing boy nodded his head at him "You too, Kiba."

"Hey check it out dobe," Naruto's eyebrow twitched after hearing that word "Mirai-sensei gave us permission to participate in the Chunin Exam and she is on the way to your father to tell him that." Kiba said, grinning madly.

"Oh, is that so...congratulation then." Naruto nodded his head to them.

"What a surprise!" Naruto turned around and saw Team Seven approached them with Sasuke looking away as if he didn't want to be here at all "Because our team got Kakashi-sensei's permission to enter too." It was Sai who said that and he was saying it with a smile on his face.

Aha! Suck it, mutt boy" Sakura smirked.

"What!?" Kiba asked in shock "But I thought we're the only..."

"It seems everyone in this generation is allowed to enter the Chunin Exam" Hinata said calmly.

"Almost everyone." Kiba said loudly. He didn't look at Naruto but the son of Hokage knew full well that Kiba was talking about him.

"Hey Sakura, Sai, Sasuke" But Naruto ignored him, knowing just how annoying Kiba was when he was young. He would grow up in the future, but now Naruto only wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Sakura asked with a smile. Naruto of this world never loved Sakura to begin with, so the pink haired Kunoichi got no reason to hate him. She seemed very nice too.

"I'm good" Naruto smiled "Congratulation you three for getting accept in the Chunin Exam this year."

"Hm." Sasuke let out a small sound, but he seemed very satisfy with it.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sai said gratefully with a smile "I wish you the best of luck at the upcoming Acade..."

"C'mon Sai, you cannot seriously think that this guy can pass the graduate exam after falling for three years?" Kiba cut in "He is the worst Shinobi in the history!"

"But I will become the Strongest Shinobi who will surpass all the Hokage who came before me and will come in the future, Kiba" Naruto bumped his fist forward just a few inches from Kiba's face. Kiba after hearing that was Laughing at the ground to everyone except Hinata were resisting their laugh at Naruto exclaim.

"Oh by the way, hey Akamaru" Naruto waved to the white ningen hiding inside Kiba's jacket. He glanced to the side slightly and was very surprise to find a very small, yet noticeable smile on Hinata's face.

"Hey, this is funny. He will surpass Hokage though he can't Graduate from the Academy. What a joke?" If you and I fight Right Now, you will end up losing ?" However before he could do anything, just in time to see an Anbu appeared beside them completely stunned the young Shinobi and Kunoichi other than Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, but Sasuke did have his eyes widened in surprise unlike Hinata who managed to keep her cool.

Naruto however, saw that Anbu coming few miles away.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama is requesting your presence." The Anbu said shortly.

"Oh, alright then." Naruto nodded his head "See you later guys!" he waved his hand his 'friends' and walked away.

"Please wait Hyuuga Hinata-sama," The Anbu called for Hinata when she was about to turn around and walk away "Hokage-sama also requesting your present, please come with us."

"Okay then." Now Naruto was curious. First his father wanted him to come to his office, now he wanted Hinata to come there too. Just what was going on?

Line break  
"Hello Father... Why have you called me here!" Naruto asked, looking around the meeting room where literally every single clan head was presenting, with his father sitting at the top of the table. At the other side of the room were his least favorite people of Konoha, the Civilian Council. After becoming an Hokage Naruto made sure to not let them have more than thirty percent of influence over his decision and yet those old geezers would always try manipulating him to do whatever they want. He seriously hoped that his father didn't make the same mistake like the previous Hokages.

"Naruto, Hinata...please have a seat." Minato pointed to the chairs prepared for them at the other side of the table. The two obeyed the village's leader wished and sat down, with everyone's eyes in the room stayed on them. It was like the last time the villagers didn't seem to like Naruto one bit, as they glared at him with heat but Naruto simply brushed it off.

"Can I ask why we are here, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked with a calm tone, but her father was the one who spoke up and instead of answering her question, he asked her.

"Hinata, what do you think about Naruto's chance of becoming a Shinobi?"

"Naruto-san will become a Shinobi." was all her reply but it left the room quite shocked. Because she said it like she knew it would happen.

It made Naruto smile and warmed his heart.

"You appear to have lots of beliefs in someone who couldn't perform a simple clone technique and failed the graduation three times." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms together when Danzo said that.

"Yes I am, Danzo-san." Hinata nodded her head.

"Can you tell me the reason, Hinata?" The Yondaime Hokage asked.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto for a few seconds before returning her attention to the Hokage, taking a deep breath she began to say.

"Because I know that Naruto-san was too busy trying to gain attention from his own family than trying to train properly." Her words left the clan leaders and villagers stunned, especially the Hokage. Even Naruto was surprised by her straight forward words "He first worked hard to be just as great as his sisters in class but took a wrong path when he tried what his sisters were learning, he buried himself into advance things and complicate things without getting the proper basic first, that was why he failed in class, that was when he gave up trying to learn after his sisters graduated. In term of chakra reserve, at the first glance I could see that even at a young age Naruto-san's chakra reserve is double...no, it must be triple the size of what his sisters put together. With that kind of chakra reserve, Naruto-san would have a lot more difficult in controlling his chakra and in using the Ninjutsus and techniques that required a small amount of chakra as well as perfectly control of it."

"Hinata..." Even Naruto was surprised. He knew that Hinata put a lot faith in him but didn't know that she actually took that much attention on him.

What are you trying to say, Hyuuga-sama?" A villager asked loudly, of course, non-shinobi people wouldn't be able to understand most of what she just said.

"What I am trying to say is that the graduated exam is a little unfair to Naruto-san, you can see that he can use the Henge quite well" Naruto smiled while scratching the back of his head, of course Hinata would know about Oiroke no Jutsu "But the other, like Bushin no Jutsu is too difficult for someone who cannot control his chakra well. If possible, I recommend the Kage Bushin no Jutsu test for those who have larger than normal chakra reserve."

"Impossible, Kage Bushin no Jutsu is..." But Minato held his hand up to stop Danzo from continuing to say.

"I see, thank you Hinata for your recommendation I will make sure to consider about it." The Hokage smiled "Now about the reason why I called you two here, it is about promoting Naruto to Gennin and let him participate in the Chunin Exam."

"W-what?" For the second time of the day, Naruto saw something other than a calm and somewhat blank face from Hinata. This time it was surprise "You want to promote him?"

"Yes," Minato nodded "But not without a proper test first."

"Test?" Both Naruto and Hinata asked at once.

"The Councils recommended me to let you show your skills in a spar and Hiashi-san here think that his daughter is the best option." Minato said and this time it was Naruto's turn to get surprise "Hinata graduated with the highest score and earned the Rookie of the Year title, if you can prove what you're capable of against her in front of the whole Shinobi Council, I'm sure that you will be promoted to Gennin right away. Do you agree with this, Naruto?"

"Uh yeah, sure, why not..."

And a few minutes later after the members of the Civilian Council left, Naruto and Hinata was brought to the Academy's training ground, which would become their sparing ground in a few minutes. Standing face to face with the love of his life, Naruto couldn't help but gulp slightly. From what he could read on Hinata's face, she would definitely to get serious in this fight. He never spars against Hinata before when they were young, but did a lot after the two were married to each other but those spars were all in friendly terms, between husband and wife who loved each other very much.

However, this time, it was going to be a real spar.

"Are you two ready?" Minato asked, standing with the other clan leaders at his side. His son's case was the first in the history of Konoha, so he would need the whole Shinobi Council to approve this to make his son a Gennin without the proper graduate exam "Begin!"

"Are you ready Naruto-san?" Hinata asked and put her hands together in a seal "I guess...this is the first time we spar, don't we?"

"You have no idea." Naruto said.

"I expect you to give it you all and prove to me that I wasn't wrong about you." Hinata smiled at him before closing her eyes "In turn, I also won't hold back...Byakugan!" veins around her temples became much more noticeable and her eyes became the Byakugan, the pride of Hyuuga Clan.

Naruto took a normal, very basic fighting stance while Hinata took the Jyuken fighting stance. A second passed between them before both shot forward at once. Fighting against a Jyuken expert especially those who got the Byakugan like Hinata, Naruto would have to pay extra attention to her strikes because as strong as he was now, getting hit by Hinata wouldn't be pretty.

As he predicted, Hinata attacked first with a strike toward his heart, aiming for the kill right at the beginning. Naruto was no Sharingan user, but he was more than capable of foresee the attack even before Hinata raised her arm. Using the back of his hand Naruto swiped Hinata's hand away and thrust his other palm toward her chest.

The Hyuuga heiress widened her eyes for a second before hardening them, moving her body to the side gratefully to dodge his hand she then straighten herself and struck his chest.

So fast!" Tsume said in amazement when Naruto popped away in a puff of smoke "That kid really knows how to use Kage Bushin."

"Kage Bushin?" Hinata asked in surprise "You do know that with Byakugan you cannot sneak behind me." she then pulled a kunai out of the kunai porch on her right thigh and twisted herself around, blocking Naruto's kunai and use her free hand to strike him. But Naruto's right hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

'That's why I'm aiming for her blind spot but damn...she sure knows how to cover it.' Naruto said in amazement, he smiled at her "I thought you said you won't hold back."

"I won't" purple chakra flared around her hands, forming into two lion heads.

"Need help?" Kurama and Kurahime asked at once rather mockingly. This was one of the only things these two Kyuubi agreed with each other.

"Seriously?" Naruto stomped his foot onto the ground and shot back several feet to avoid Hinata's hands. Crossing his fingers together he cried "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" multi clones appeared from clouds of smoke and charged at Hinata "Guys, that is Hamura's chakra over there!" Naruto cried out inside of his head. After this he seriously needed to ask his father about this, to know if Hinata was really born with this purple chakra, Hamura's chakra or not. This would make her attacks a lot more powerful and not to mention dangerous

"Hakke Kusho!" She cried out and thrust her palm forward at the charging clones, sending a trendermous force to the Narutos and blew them away, making some of them pop away.

"Oi oi, that girl is getting serious, isn't she?" the Inuzuka Clan head spoke up again "You sure she won't accidentally kill him?"

"Hinata knows what she is doing." Hiashi said curtly.

"I believe in Naruto too." Minato nodded his head.

More and more Naruto's clones appeared and gathered around Hinata, charging at her with their fists raised. The dark blue haired girl then crouched down low and brought both of her hands backward before crying out.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Hinata then released the chakra from every tenketsu on her body. Hinata then spun rapidly, creating a rotating shield of chakra around herself and tossed away all the clones.

When Hinata finally slowed down, she heard a shout "Got you!" her eyes widened when she saw a Fuma Shuriken in Naruto's hands. Before she could stop rotating Naruto already threw the Shuriken to her.

Gritting her teeth, the Hyuuga heiress was forced to dodge normally by throwing herself down to the ground. However when the Fuma Shuriken flew pass her head, her Byakugan's eyes widened when she saw a clone of Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke from the weapon.

"Old trick never get old" Naruto muttered victoriously and leaped forward with the speed far surpass normal Gennin.

His clones threw a Kunai at Hinata, who turned her body around and used her own to block it. A loud clang was heard when the two weapon smashed into each other, Naruto's kunai was sent into the air while spinning rapidly.

When Hinata was about to get up her Byakugan's sight caught a yellow blur but her body failed to react, as Naruto appeared above Hinata and caught the kunai, twisting himself around in the air before landing down in a kneeling position right on top of the lavender eyes girl, his kneeled pressed her right arm down to prevent her from striking him. His hand grabbed her hand and twisted it around to put the kunai she was holding at her throat and his kunai right above the middle of her eyes.

There was a long moment of silent between the two, as Naruto and Hinata stared into each other eyes. The adults standing at the side couldn't believe their eyes at all, besidesMinato who got his bet on his son. He is aware that fox leader had trained him to be cunning and Sharp during his worst Ninja in the history just defeated one of the best Kunoichi of Konoha.

You're very strong, Naruto-san" Hinata finally broke the silent between them, with a warm smile on her face.

"You never stopped believing in me, it's about time I do something to answer your belief" he said, smiling down at her. Naruto then let go of her hand before standing up, offering his hand to her.

"Thank you, Naruto-san" Hinata said and took his hand, letting him pull her up to her feet.

"Enough with that Naruto-san crap." He pouted "Call me Naruto if you want."

"Okay then, Naruto" Hinata said and Naruto nodded his head with a wide grin.

"Naruto." Minato called for his son "Great spar, I must admit...that was something what I was expecting!"

"I promised you that I will live up-to your expectations " Naruto said, smiling.

"Of course, I believe in you. What kind of parent I would if I didn't believe in my own son." the Yondaime Hokage then turned around to look at the clan leader "What do you think about my son's performance?"

"I believe young Naruto is more than capable of being a Gennin," Hiashi said." a smile then formed on Naruto's face when he saw the other clan heads nodded their head in agreement, even Sasuke's father.

"Then that is settle, Naruto," Minato turned back to his son "From now on, you're officially a Gennin." he smiled proudly and ruffed Naruto's hair before looking at Shizune, who was also smiling softly at him "Shizune, can you please get me a Hitae?"

"Hokage-sama, if you approve..." Hinata stepped up and removed the forehead protector around her neck "I would like to give Naruto my hitae"

"Oh ho ho, now that is a nice move you pull there, little girl" Kurahime giggled girlishly.

"Naruto, what do you think?"

"Sorry but that is something you have earned it Hime. I will earn my feat with my own hard work?" Naruto said it to was surprised to hear."But If you have any wish I think Lord Hokage will consider it" Naruto said with a bright smile on his Face.

"Lord Hokage, I wish to be the one give him his hitae with my own hands." Hinata asked to Hokage.

"Of Course Hinata, sure" Minato replied with a smile on his face

After taking the Blue Hitae from Shizune San. She asked Naruto a question which was...

"Where do you want it, Naruto?" the young girl asked softly.

"My forehead, of course." Naruto said and Hinata lowered herself down a little and tied the hitae around his forehead "Thank you! Hinata!"

"Congratulation of becoming a Gennin, Naruto!"

To be continued...


	16. History of Youkais

"Congratulation of becoming a Gennin, Naruto!"

Naruto was happy that finally he became a genin and now he can participate in Chunin exams, but it didn't last long. He suddenly felt weakness in his body and he puked blood from his mouth. Naruto was feeling like someone had sucked all the chakra from his body and he fell on the seeing blood coming from his mouth become worried about his condition. Shizune seeing Naruto in this condition realised that he needs medical attention right now. Minato without any wait carried Naruto in his arm and transported to hospital along with Shizune. Civilian council thought it might be some side-effects of the after battle while Shinobi Side realised that Naruto is suffering from kind of disease or he might have not recovered from the side effects of the poison he took 3 months ago. They were wishing that he might not be in Danger. Hinata was shocked seeing blood from coming from his mouth. What happened to him? Is he hiding something again? She was just wishing for his wellness.

"I hope you will be fine, Naruto. You have lived up-to my expectations and I wish to see the path you are going to take in your life." was the only word she said to herself

In Hospital

Naruto was still unconscious on the bed. Shizune was doing her best to bring his consciousness by removing the poison from his blood. She didn't understand what was causing it. According to medical reports, it is revealed that he had

Recived poison but that doesn't

make to her to comprehend anything.

Naruto was perfect before he entered in Hokage Council Room and suddenly after his fight he is this condition. She was doing her best to keep her alive. " Don't die Naruto. Please, were the only words Shizune was able to say.

Outside the Emergency Room.

Minato was waiting outside for hearing about his son well being. He didn't understand what is happening. Has Naruto still not Recovered from the poison effect. Is he still in danger? Why it is happening to his Son.? He was such a deep thought that he didn't Realize the a Blonde girl almost same age as Naruto is standing right by Side. He came to realize her presence when he felt her sudden touch on her hands. She asked:

"Are you Naruto father and Hokage of this Hidden Leaf Village"?

"Yes, young lady I am. But how come you know my about my son" Minato asked her

"I am sure Naruto must have told you me. My name is Yasaka, the Leader of the Kitsune Clan and also the one who gave him my summoning contract. I had to come in this form because my kinds are Hated here, so I am sorry." Yasaka replied in polite manner

Minato after realising that she is the one who train Naruto during this past month bowed his head in front of her. No matter if she is in her human form, she is still a leader of Summoning Beast and Minato always respect other leader even Gamabunta, the Chief of Toads.

"I apologize for my behavior but Naruto is being treated in Emergency Room right now" Minato replied to her

Yasaka seeing the situation said "That is the Reason I came here. Please don't ask any questions for what I am about going to do"

With that she touched his hand and instantly transported inside the emergency room. Everyone in the room including Shizune and Minato became surprised. Shizune because she didn't know who is this girl who had suddenly appeared in this Room and Minato because he was surprised that she is able to Hiraishin faster than him. As Shizune was about to say something, Yasaka ordered Everyone besides Shizune and Hokage to Leave the Room. She was a bit angry that she was being ordered by a little girl, but on Hokage order she simply followed it.

When there are only for four of them in the Room, she started gathering chakra in her body and she enter in Human fox form revealing her Fox ears and Nine Tails. Shizune became surprised at her sudden change in her appearance. Minato realize that she truly is a Leader of Fox clan. Yasaka then stated pouring her chakra in Naruto body and equipment started showing pulse Rate. Yasaka was concentrating on pouring her chakra in Naruto and after few minutes stopped it. Naruto came back to his consciousness and asked "What happend"?

"You used up too much chakra and ended up having Youkai Energy Running wildly in your body. If it was not for Kurama here, you would have died instead you idiot" Kurahime said in his Mindscape with displeasure on her face.

"Naruto what were you thinking using all of your chakra. I know you want to become a genin but at least think about yourself. I am not in charge here you know, a little Mistake and everything we did will be meaningless. Please think next time and don't do it again unless you master the fusion of Senjutsu and Youjutsu." Kurama said with a bit anger.

" I am sorry guys, that was my only chance to became a genin, but you are right, I almost died here. I will be careful next time. And please forgive my behavior and thank you for protecting me again" Saying those words Naruto left his Mindscape.

In Reality

"Naruto are you alright. What happened to you?" Shizune asked with a concern look on her face.

"Yes Naruto what happened to you? You were fine before the match but suddenly you went in such terrible condition that I was afraid that I might loose you again". Minato said with a worried look on his face.

" Naruto, you haven't told them. Have you"? Yasaka asked with angry look on her face.

"Yasaka Hime? Why are you here? " Naruto asked her

"She is the one who healed you. Are you hiding something from us, Naruto"? Minato asked with a sad look

Naruto knowing what Yasaka is indicating to tell, decided that it would be better to confess now. Otherwise they will worried to death for him.

"Father, I have recovered my memory from my last incident with Mizuki Sensei. But that is not I am hiding. During my training with Hime, she told me that I have two type of energy in my body. One is chakra and and another is a Youkai. But the problem is that Youki energy act as a poison to chakra due to which I have health problems. She said if I loose all the chakra in my body, the youkai energy will run wildly in my Chakra Circulation System which can even cause my death. During the Match I ended up using a huge amount of Chakra, maybe that is the reason of my current condition." Naruto said with a sad look in his face

"But how it is possible, all I know that only the soul of Kyuubi is sealed by Third Hokage in your body. " Minato confirmed

"I don't know father. Maybe Yasaka Hime had a proper answer for this " Naruto said facing towards Yasaka

Everyone paid their attention to Fox leader. Minato want to know the actual truth of what she is hiding. Seeing that it is time to tell everyone the truth regarding bijju, Fox Leader decided to speak.

"Naruto, Kurama you both listen to my daughter very attentively. She will reveal the reason of why we possess the Bijuu Chakra within our Body. And it will be a good information for you Naruto, since you don't know much about this world and our kinds" Kurahime said to both of them in their Mindscape

"Alright, I will tell you. But first, she she used a handseal to perform silent seal and when she is done, she spoke about it, Everyone paid close attention to her words:

"Shinobi had a misunderstanding of considering Bijuu as a Chakra monster created by Chakra. But that is not that the actual truth. The truth is when The Sage of the Six Path sealed the actual Bijuu who was ten tails, in his body to protect this world. But when he was on the verge of death he splitted it's Chakra in Nine different types. But instead of Creating a being from Chakra, he Entrusted that power to the Nine Youkai of different species according to their league. Because Youkai Energy is powerful to subdue Chakra. I only know their Deity Region and Name, they are:

Shukaku, the Deity of Sand Raccoons.

Matatabi Daughter of Shirone, Nekoshou Deity of Cats.

Isonade who later renamed as Isobu, the Deity of Sea Turtles.

Ouzaru, who later renamed himself Son Goku, The Deity of Monkeys.

Kohaku also called Kokou, the Deity of Land Creatures.

Saiken, the Deity of Slugs.

Choemi, the Deity of Bugs.

Gyuki, the Deity of Aquatic Creatures.

Kurahime, the Deity of Foxes.

These Nine Youkai were selected by the Sage to keep the Chakra with them. Because these Youkai are Capable to perform the fusion of Natural Energy and Youkai Energy.

Chakra can be used with the Natural Energy and with the Fusion of Youkai Energy they are now God Class Beast, so they promised the Sage that they will keep it within Themselves unless they find Someone worthy within their Kins, to Perform this Duties. But when Humans found about their Existence they became Hungry for power. They thought with Bijuu Chakra, they can bring peace like The Sage of Six Paths. But it caused a War in Human Countries. Generations Later, they started forming Clan and limited Some rules. Greed became so powerful that some Clans became Legendary such as Senju, Uchiha, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Kurama, and many more. These are the most powerful clan that Existed during the Era of War.

During the war Era, Kurama Clan was on the verge of Extinction, so they decided that they will not take any fighting request. Then came Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. They formed alliance and almost ended the war. They thought to create a civilised system known as Village and I really appreciate that but we didn't like it when they Captured the Youkais, who they thought as Chakra Monster and used them as a negotiation of Peace to gain Financial Fund for their Strength and give the methods of Sealing them into humans who were later known as Jinchuriki. Besides Kurahime was kept away from the Negotiations because her Energy was far stronger than all of the remaing Youkais.

Youkai beings became angry at that and they break their relations to even those Humans who were kind to them. And since the Deities were sealed, they choose their New Leaders and few of them blamed each other and a war between us happend, thinking that they will rule the other Youkais.

But Namikaze Clan Leader Harutora Namikaze didn't sealed Kurahime in a Shinobi. Instead the Clan leader gave her the freedom and requested her to stay away from Shinobi. Because her power is far too Dangerous to be sealed and Controlled by a Human. Kurahime took charge for war and established peace within them. Each Youkai established their territory and Kurahime protected her Makai Country and her Kins from the wrath of war.

But it Caused a huge impact on Namikaze Clan Leader. He was exciled from his own clan. He was called betrayer of his friends who were Hashirama, Madara and Mito because of his selfish desire he freed the Kyuubi from the fate of imprisonment but when he was excited from village, Kurahime allowed him to enter in her Country and they both fell in love with each other. And because of that love, I was born."

" But how can a child between a Human and Youkai can be born" Shizune asked

"As you must know, we have the ability to enter in Human form not because of some magic or jutsu. It is because in our culture.A female Youkai among Kitsune must get imprinted by his male partner. But in some special cases their partner are not born in Youkai form. They are born Human, but with the Spirit of Fox. And if the Female get imprinted, she can be in relationship with him in her human Form and a child can be born between them" Yasaka replied to Shizune

Minato as a Hokage realised that something must have happened to them which might be the reason

"But why did Kurahime came and Started destroying our village" Minato asked her in polite manner

Yasaka hearing it decided to answer them. She said

"Hishamaru my guardian and Harutora Namikaze loyal servant told me several days ago, that twelve years ago, a masked shinobi entered in our country without getting caught with the intention to capture my mother but my Father stopped him. It was a tough battle between them but my father fight him in order to avoid the chaos. That was also the last battle of my father. During the fight he noted some of his physical traits specially his eyes. He possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan which allowed him perform transportation technique without using any seal and marking.

My Father even on the verge of death passed this information to Hishamaru to be aware of him. When Hishamaru told everything to my mother the enemy trait, she realized that he is from the Uchiha Clan and in rage she came to Konoha with intention to destroy the village who caused her this pain. That was the last I saw my mother who coming in this world I realized that that her chakra and body had been separated and sealed individually which is currently the reason of Naruto improper growth.

Yasaka with a sigh decided to speak again :"I was not told about it because at that time I was just a child and I was told that my father had died in Civil War. I don't remember how he looked at that time but I always believed that he must be a Kitsune just like the rest of us. But I was recently told that he was originally Human and more over a Shinobi. So when I stated the facts about Naruto. She told me to bring Naruto in our country to see if he is worthy for receiving her loyalty. But No matter what, he always get himself in trouble."

"I wonder why I got so attached to him. No matter how he looks, I always seem lost in his whenever I look in his eyes, it always seems that he is hiding something from me. This is so not like me."She thought to herself.

Minato after hearing this information was shocked. To say that the Namikaze Harutora was alive 12 years ago and moreover because of a Rougue Uchiha, Kyuubi brought her wrath on this village. Uchiha Clan Leader will not like to buy it without any proof. And if it is true, then it will tarnish the reputation of Uchiha Clan which is already bad because of Uchiha Madara. Negotiations were tough with them and he almost avoided Civil War with them 6 years ago. With this information it could be worse. And regarding Naruto, He was a bit concerned about his condition. He is not a prodigy but no matter what, Naruto is his Son and he almost lost him 3 months ago. He have to find a way to cure Naruto otherwise he will loose him again. He will not loose him again and then his biggest concern came from this interaction. "Was Hiruzen the Third Hokage was aware of this fact of Kyubi being a Youkai. What was he he planning with Naruto when he sealed his soul along with all the Youki. Was he really planning on killing his Son." So many things were going at his mind. After thinking he decided to speak.

"Shizune, Naruto what ever you heard here will not leave outside this walls unless I permit it. You will not speak to anyone in this matter even Lady Tsunade. Naruto I am going to arrange team members for you. You are restricted to use Excess amount of Chakra unnecessary. We don't have cure for it. We Shinobi have no Knowledge of Youki and due to this you will use it at decent Level. Yasaka Hime of the Kitsune Clan. I leave Naruto training in your care. You are the only one who can help him. I request you to please look after him. I almost lost him once, I don't want it to happen again. I will find a way to this matter you have brought. If that Uchiha is still Alive. We have to find him. I will investigate in this matter and if I found anything regarding it, I will inform you first."

After getting the affirmative nod from everyone, he ordered Shizune to do the final check up on Naruto. Yasaka seem to be worried about Naruto. It is not because he was now Fox Summoner but because she had started to develop feelings for Naruto when she got imprinted by him. Naruto doesn't seem to realize it and she believes that she and Naruto are bound together to live their future. She was curious about him but most of all, he was gentle and kind to her which was Rare for her Kins in this village specially if you are Jinchuriki of the same beast type.

Naruto who had his knowledge from his world got the idea who that Rougue Uchiha might be but he was not clear about that Claim. He was thinking about how to approach him but at the same time, he was worried about the truth he is hiding from his family. How can he tell them that. Will they accept him after knowing him. He at least want to tell his family but fear of rejection is stopping him to do so. He decided that he will worry about it later. After getting his check up done by Shizune, he was foretold to use his chakra wisely and not getting reckless at all. He was not aware of it.

The first he came here, he was able to use chakra in his Mindscape because he was separate from youki but when he get used to the body he realises that he is partially affected by Youki at time he use Chakra. If not for Kurahime, he would be dead by now. He realises the factor of being a Jinchuriki in this world that the rest of the Youkai had been sealed along with their Chakra so, Youkai Biju will only share their Chakra and keep the Youki with themselves since Shinobi can be killed be it. But he was a different, since he had been sealed with Youkai only, it has become a part of his life. Kurahime didn't want to give chakra she restored after a long time because she is arrogant, but if she gave that Chakra to him, she will not be able to maintain the life force balance which kept Naruto Alive in this world. Because Kurama came with him, she can now send Chakra in his Chakra Circulation System. It was a plus factor for him and her since she is able restore her chakra and increase it at steady pace because Kurama is a Charka entity and can replenish his Chakra from Nature itself. And he is able to access Ninjutsu again which was not possible to him before. He was thankful for Sage for allowing Kurama with him otherwise he would be dead meat by now.

After getting his treatment done. He decided to leave with his father. Yasaka already became invisible making everyone believes that she went home but she was walking alongside Naruto. She said to him that she will have a long discussion with him at home. Naruto seeing that request nodded his head in agreement. He had to answer a lot of her questions. With all that it matter in his mind he was really great full to Kurahime and Kurama for staying with him even with the reckless nature of him. With this he decided to pay a visit to them.

Naruto Mindscape:

Naruto when entered in his own Mindscape, he was surprised to say anything to them. Kurama did not had an annoyed look but rather a calm. Kurahime was on top of his head and she was a bit annoyed when Naruto suddenly appeared there. With an annoying tone she said:

"What? No Hello, No cheerfulness. Where did that annoying brat go who came here first and fought me toe to toe?"

Naruto was a bit hesitant to say anything to her. He knew she was strong but he don't know what to say to her. With a low tone he Say: "I am Sorry."

Kurahime hearing that decided to visit him personally. She jumped from Kurama head and jumped in front of Naruto. She was revealing her voluptuous body and Curves along with her sexy Kimono. She had a mischievous smile and decided to speak.

" You better don't think about it, because it was never your fault to begin with. You have just came recently in this world and starting to blame yourself. You know before you came here with your partner, it was boring here. I wanted to survive no matter what. But when you came and fought me, I felt like I can enjoy my days and you are pretty cute in your Adult form. I know you want to say things to me and your family but you better keep company them. He is not going to wait for you long enough.

But I want something you do for me. I need you find the bastard who banged my daughter so I can kill him and then can punish my daughter with my own hands.

Outside the Mindscape

"Naruto are you OK. Are you not feeling well." Minato asked with a concern look. He was surprised way too much and Naruto was suffering from all the information.

I am fine Tou-San. It just I am shocked by all that info. That is all. I am sure I will find a way out of it.

Don't worry son. I will find a way, no, we will find a way to solve this problem. But first I will have to make agree to mom also otherwise she will kill me. So don't worry. I will provide you enough mission within the exam time. And I will find you teammates. Don't worry I will do it no matter how hard it is. OK.

With a cheerful smile with a foxy grin. He agreed and said Yeah with full of confidence. No matter what his future holds, he will find his own path.

To be continued...


	17. Homecoming

"Get back here you sorry excuse of a father!" Kushina Uzumaki cried out, with her hair flowed wildly like Kyuubi's tails and pulled her Kodachi out of its scabbard, chasing after her husband who was running away while trying to dodge his wife violent slashes.

"Kushina, I can explain!" Minato cried out and stopped the sword by clapping his hand together around the blade, just a few inches above his head.

"Mom mom, calm down" Naruto tried to calm his mom down with a nervous smile. This wasn't the first time he was able to witness his mother's short temper but he couldn't help but feel nervous when he approach her. Minami and Naruko, after they were informed about Naruto's promotion along with their mother wisely backed off and were currently hiding behind a corner, not wanted to be a part of Kushina's wrath's targets.

"And you" Kushina pointed her hand to Naruto, still trying to push her blade down Minato's head. The woman poked him in the forehead, where he was wearing the Hitae Hinata gave him "What were you thinking? You're not ready to fight in the Chunin exam yet, it's very dangerous!" She snapped her head to Minato "and you! Were you out of your mind? Making our son fight with that Hyuuga girl?"

"Hey, he is a Gennin now alright." Minato smiled nervously, he was then forced to one knee as Kushina pushed more force into her hands "The council demanded a test to Naruto, so I paired him with Hinata Hyuuga...I mean, what is the best way to show your strength other than best the latest rookie of the Year?" He then added as Kushina glared murderously at him "guess what, he won with few trouble!"

"Yep mom, I beat her and gained this" Naruto pointed to his forehead protector.

"I was not talking about that" she cried, making both father and son flinched in fear. Kushina's expression darkened and she looked a lot scarier than before "Even if Naruto won, there is no guarantee that he will also pass the Chunnin Exam. That is a very dangerous place, especially for someone who didn't have any experiences in the real life battlefield" she pulled her Kodachi back and gabbed Minato's collar "And you seriously think that our son can participate in this event?

"Uh...I believe so" Minato said with a force smile and Kushina crooked her fist back.

"Hey mom, this is my idea." Naruto pushed his mother and father away from each other "I'm ready to do this. I really want to prove myself in the Chunnin Exam. I had been training in secret to prepare for this...plus," He then pointed to his forehead protector "Wearing this, that mean I'm officially considered an adult and can make my own decision, you know" he said.

"But you're still my son, Naruto" Kushina shook her head "and I don't think you're ready to participate in the Chunnin Exam this year" she said sadly "I'm sorry Naruto, but that is the truth."

"Truth my ass" Kurama growled "She is as stubborn as I remember"

"Plus, even if you're ready...You don't have a team Naruto, Chunnin Exam is also about teamwork..." Kushina said. Of course being one of the most important Kunoichi of the leaf, she was allowed to know about the Chunnin Exam and heard about its challenges from her husband. Stage three might be a different thing, but stage one and two would require teamwork between teammates. One could pass those stages alone, but it would be really hard and for someone who was called the worst Shinobi ever, it was almost next to impossible.

"Oh, I already thought about that..." Minato let out a bright smile and turned his head around to look at Minami "Minami, please come out here."

"M-Me?" The blonde pointed to herself, turning to her twin sister who only shrugged her should and gave her a blank look.

Minami then shyly stepped out of her hiding spot and stood in front of her father, with a nervous expression on her face.

"Yes father?"

Minato then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Hitae with long black cloth. Minami and Kushina widened her eyes in surprise at that. It was Minami's forehead protector before she was stripped of her position, something that the oldest among the Namikaze sibling thought she would never be able to wear again and long since accepted her fate at a normal civilian, because this was the punishment she deserved.

She even found herself a job at the local shop.

Naruto was also surprised at this and already figured it out what his father about to do next, but he hid it well behind confusion.

"I talked to the Council and they all agreed to let you become a Kunoichi once again Minami" Of course, stripping Minami of her position was his decision and both Shinobi and Civilian Council were highly against it. Minami was a talent Kunoichi, Itachi Uchiha's second coming; losing someone like her was a huge loss to Konoha's rank of Kunoichi. But considered what she had done to her brother, though she might regret it now; Minami was no longer worthy to become a Shinobi of Konoha who wields the will of fire "But you will have to start again at a Gennin."

"That mean..." Minami snapped her head at Naruto and looked at him in shock.

"Yes Minami, you will become Naruto's teammate in the Chunnin Exam this year." The girls of Namikaze family gasped in shock "But because you have to gain experience as a team with naruto along with your New team Member"

"I...I...I..." She spluttered.

"This is your second chance Minami." Minato said seriously, kneeling down to look at his daughter in the eyes "Don't mess it up this time and make me regret my decision." Minami nodded her head and let her father tied the Hitae for her.

"I promise, dad." She said.

"Yosh!" Naruto cried out throwing his hands into the air "This is so cool! I will call us team...? Well who is going to be our sensei and teammate!" He asked his father with a puzzled look on his face.

Minato understanding his questioning look replied" I am planning to add additional teammate from the current academy batch and your Sensei will be Uchiha Shisui. I am going to appoint you guys as Team 15".And Naruto remember what I had warned you about.Be careful and don't be reckless during your team exercise specially in Chunin Exams. You know what I am trying to say.

Naruto understanding the meaning of those words nodded his head.

Oh, let's me remind you Naruto, you have to act..."

"I know, Kurahime" Naruto cut the vixen off with a nod, with a pleasant smile. The golden Kyuubi could only look in appreciation.

"So Kushina, what do you think?" Minato asked with a smile. Putting his hand on his wife's shoulder he pulled her to a corner of the room and said with a low tone "With Minami on Naruto's team, I'm sure that she can protect him from the dangers of the second stage. Naruto is able to defeat Hinata Hyuuga with some very simple moves, which is a good sign of his growth. I'm sure that he can perform better in these exams."

"But Minato..."

"Plus, this is an opportunity to bond Naruto and Minami back together." he pointed out with a smile. Kushina bit her bottom lips, hearing that part of her really wanted to let Naruto and Minami participate in the Chunin exam and get closer to each other through the dangers and obstacles they would have to overcome. But this was also the reason she didn't want Naruto to take part in this, Minami was more than capable of protecting herself from dangers of Training ground forty four, but would she is about to protect her brother as well?

Coming to the final decision, Kushina took a deep breath before saying.

"Oh right! You win this time Minato!" First argument he had even won to tell the truth "But if something wrong happen, you will feel sorry for marrying me, you got that?" She asked, glaring into his eyes.

"Geez, why so serious..." Kushina then flicked his arm away from her shoulder and turned around to look at Naruto and Minami. The younger blonde was telling Naruko about his fight with Hinata, showing her the forehead protector with a grin on his face

"Naruto, Minami" She said, earning her their attention "You two along with your new teammate will have to be careful alright?" The two blondes nodded their head.

"Sure, believe in me mom" Naruto gave his mother his trademark grin and a thumbs up.

So, how about we celebrate Onii-sama become a Gennin?" Naruko asked with a smile and Kushina could only sigh in defeat while the rest of her family grinned happily.

It was late at night and after the celebration ended, Naruto, while carrying a few bags of potato chips and candies looked around the hallway to make sure none of his sisters or any servants were wandering around the place. After making sure that there were no one around him and his parent returned to their room, Naruto knocked on the door

"Coming" He heard an excited voice.

A second later, the door was opened and Kunou was the one who opened it. She was wearing a yellow pajama and holding a pillow in her hand, though with the bright smile she was wearing it was clear that she didn't intent to go to sleep anytime soon.

"Onii-cha..." she cried out put Naruto instantly put a finger to his lip to silently tell her to keep her voice down, or else someone would hear her. After all, Kunou and her mother were illegally residing in his house without his parents, the owners' permission "onii-chan" she said with a much lower tone and let him come in.

"Good evening Naruto." Yasaka, who was standing at the corner of the room with a book in her hand, greeted him with a warm smile "Had fun down there?"

"Yeah, it was quite fun to say the least." He looked at Kunou who was standing right next to him trying to grab a bag of potato chips from his hand "I didn't know that Kunou can stay up this late." he smiled and ruffed her hair.

"When she heard your family was partying below, she couldn't sleep." Yasaka giggled "and since you came here with all those sweets, I doubt she will be able to sleep tonight."

"Well, I think that we should celebrate too, you know" Naruto said softly and sat down in front of Yasaka, putting the candies and potato bags down to the floor. This was all he could bring with him, since his mother and sisters already cleaned up all the leftovers and his family didn't leave much leftovers behind to begin with "Sorry, I can't bring much with me." he said

"Not to worry, Naruto." Yasaka smiled, tearing a bag of potato chips and give it to her daughter, Yasaka then picked uo a chocolate stick for herself before saying "You really went overboard knowing the condition of your body. Why is it so necessary for you to win. You know you can became ninja next year.?"

"Well, yeah, what you said is true but it is necessary for me. There are things I have to do. ?" Naruto said seriously while scratching the back of his head "I could have died but it was necessary. Not for me but for her as well."

"She meant something to you, didn't she?" Yasaka asked teasingly, leaning forward but with mixed up feelings. Kunou only watched on while eating the potato chips with a confused expression on her face "Hyuuga Hinata."

To be continued...


	18. My secret to Makai Princess

Uh, yeah, kind of" Naruto admitted truthfully. The month he trained and lived with Yasaka , he had come to learn about a different things about her. which was she could be quite flirtatious and loved to tease him. Kind of like her mother but at a lesser degree, something he should have expected from a MILF, to admit it truthfully. Keep this further and she would make him spill out one of his secret so he needs to change the topic fast "What about you Yasaka, you haven't told me about Kunou's father yet."

"Oh, nice Naruto" Kurahime gave him a thumb up "In case we meet that bastard in the future, all you need is ask and I will give you all of my chakra just so that you can kill him for me" Clearly Kurahime's anger for the one who knocked up her daughter hadn't decreased at all over the month.

Yasaka stopped eating her candy and released a long sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know who her father is..." Naruto immediately choked on what he was eating and coughed violently into his hand, grabbing a bottle of water he quickly opened it and drank down the whole thing.

"Oh hoh!" Kurama whispered in amusement, looking up to see a dumbfounded Kurahime, whose world just shattered around her.

"W-What!" was everything she could say.

"Wow. You surprised me Yasaka" Naruto said, trying to absorb the new "No offence but...uh, I don't think you're that kind of woman..."

"I'm a virgin." Yasaka appeared to be a little offended by his words but she said it anyway.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in shock. Kurahime nearly fell of Kurama's head at that moment.

"I found Kunou 7 years ago outside the door of my room, Naruto" Yasaka said, looking at her daughter with a soft smile "Even at a young age like this, Kunou is already a Nine-tails so decided to take her in and raise her like my daughter so I could teach her how to use her power for good when she grows up. But the more she grew up, the more my servants and everyone said she look a lot like me so I decided to run some blood test and indeed, she is a Hanyo, my biological daughter with a human."

"B-But...how?" Naruto asked in shock.

"That is the question I'm trying to find the answer Naruto. The fact that I am only 18 Years old there is no way she can be my child. She is 7 year old and logically looking at my age I should have been 11 at her birth time but I haven't even mated with a male. And we don't give birth to a child unless we get imprinted by our partner. And during the time I found I was not even imprinted.I am quite troubled by this very fact. " Yasaka shook her head but then smiled and spread her arms when Kunou ran over to her and threw herself into her mother's arms.

Looking at the mother and her daughter, Naruto could only wonder one thing as his mind could only think about one conclusion for this.

Was it possible for parallel world time travel besides reincarnation in parallel world.

And if so...why did the future Yasaka sent a newborn Kunou back in time to her past-self?

Did he committed some mistakes while performing his tasks. Did he failed to protect this world in future. Did Future Yasaka send some message with her Kunou. While he was thinking about this, Kurama sudden words surprised him. Kurama said:

In his Mindscape

"Naruto. Can you listen to me for a second. Kurahime you too. I know you are shocked but this is regarding your daughter and granddaughter. So come to reality. This can be event changing Moment for the future."

Naruto understanding the meaning of those words decided to his friend advice. When it comes to advice, Kurama had always been with him for the best. Kurahime knowing the fact it can be serious decided to put her ears to him. She is usually a Tsundere when it comes to be honest about her feelings but even she realized that she is with a Biju who had clear understanding of world and had spend time with Rikudou Sennin of the world he came from. So she decided to listen.

Kurama with a serious tone said: "Naruto, Kurahime. Had you seen unusual things about Kuno during this one month."

Both of them were quite surprised at the statement. Being Recovering first, Naruto asked his Buddy. "What unusual you are talking about".She is just a normal Kid like any Fox Youkai right.

Kurahime decided to speak: " Kurama, are you speaking about the special gift Kuno is born with. I have seen it only the time when with she was with those Sisters of Naruto". Is it regarding that matter. If so then what about it.

"Special Gift?" Naruto asked with a dubious look.

"Kurahime decided to speak: Naruto Unlike you and me she is blessed with a special gift to judge Chakra. She can easily predict which chakra is of good and which one is evil. I cannot do it unless I enter in Sennin-Youkai mode. Also known as Senkai mode. But she can predict the Good and Evil Chakra nature which is sealed inside your Sister. Also if she master it, She can easily read people's emotions and can predict enemy and friends during a battle.

"It's not possible Because that ability is... " Naruto replied with a Shock look on his face. He finally realized what ability Kurama and Kurahime are talking about. This was his original ability when he first gained the Mastery of the Nine Tails or Kurama Chakra. It was so unique that many people or Elder Shinobi who was aware of it wanted the Nine Tails so Badly that they would even betray the treaty of peace created by Hashirama Senju.

In his world Hashirama was aware of this fact and due to its potent Chakra, he requested his wife who was an Uzumaki sealed it in her body. She can use that power to sense enemies out of friends which made Uzumaki more terrific Clan from his world. The fact that in both world Uzumaki are Seal Master and Uzumaki Females possess special Chakra to create the powerful Adamantine Chakra Binding Chain. Karin and Kushina Uzumaki his mother from his original world are prime examples of this and here in this world his mother Kushina Uzumaki, Minami Namikaze and Naruko Namikaze are the proof he can say that exist today of that power. Because of that unique ability Uzumakis are also wiped out here during Second Shinobi World War.

Kurahime who was surprised by Naruto reaction decided to ask him in serious tone.She said "Naruto, do you know something that I should know right now, because if you don't I will rip your manhood apart from you. So tell me, what you are aware of? " she asked in such sweet and dangerous smile that he remembered the time he first meet her in his Mindscape. He decided to speak truth to her. She is the only one who can help him in terrible conditions. He said:

" That ability is the original ability of Kurama Chakra. I experienced it first when I forcefully mastered that Chakra. It helped me in war a lot and brought victory to Allied Shinobi. But only I can use that ability because besides me there was no Male Uzumaki alive and only jinchuriki of Kurama. But if Kunou do possess that ability then it only means one thing that is... ".

"That she is Yasaka and your child from the alternate future, who is blessed with Kurama Special Abilities. Now that makes sense." Kurahime said it with pleased tone.

Actually she was a bit happy that her Host is also her Son-in-law. When Naruto came in this world she wished that he could be a part of his family because she had seen her memories a bit and she wanted him to be happy by making him a part of her family. She even hoped that she can get her daughter for him and if he get imprinted by her then she can at least see her grand children. She wouldn't mind how much girls Naruto will get because even she shared Harutora with Hishamaru her best friend and Yasaka Guardian.But when Yasaka told Konou is her daughter, she wanted to kill the man who had sex with her daughter without her permission, because she had chosen Naruto to fulfill that duty. But with today Conversation she knows that Yasaka is still a virgin and unmarried. And Kunou is from an alternate future. She also understood now why Kunou get so attached with Naruto and Yasaka. It's her instincts that told her that she will be safe around Naruto and Yasaka. Like a child feels when he/she is around her parent.

But today conversation brought a different matter in hand. Where did they went wrong in that future. Did Kunou had any message for Naruto so he can do things in better way Now. She only had one way to know. She had to go to her Country and perform a specific Youkai Technique. "Ningendo". Unlike Rikudou Sennin "Ningendo" This technique reads the soul of a person without killing it and also be used to transfer message if user want to remember it to show someone Directly via Spiritual Link. She told Naruto and Kurama in serious tone.

"Alright Naruto I will spare your manhood on my two conditions:

1\. If you really got imprinted by my Daughter, then you have take responsibility for her.

2\. You have to go visit Makai Country tonight with Yasaka and you will tell her the truth about your life. I can figure out if Kunou had some message for you from the future. Trust me, it will take only few hours and then we will prepare for the worst.

It seems that we had went wrong and did something we shouldn't have. So better prepare yourself. She then looked looked toward Kurama. She then said,

"Kurama, you may be a being created by Chakra but your intelligence is something we will need in coming future. Naruto here is no longer a Chakra Master here. Unless He masters the Fusion from the scratch, he can never enter in Senkai mode. Even if we gave him amass amount of Chakra and made him enter in Chakra mode, no matter how much we try. More than 5 minutes and he will loose all of his chakra and get poisoned by Youkai. So we have be careful for that fact. Naruto ask Yasaka about her imprint. On that answer we can proceed. Bet everything on this single Chance. No matter how hard you try Kunou can no longer go back to her original world because it is destroyed and we have make her happy here. She is your daughter from alternate future, unless she reaches the age of 16 or gains maturity, she won't get imprinted. So for her sake and for everyone who is going to be a part of our family we have to take action now."

Naruto after hearing those words realise that he gave to gain courage to know the truth. And tell Yasaka everything about his life. He decided that he will do it now. Yasaka had revealed her truth so he must also reveal his truth. With a deep sigh, he said: "Alright you won, I will tell her about my life. And I will correct for the mistake I did where Kunou came from.". And thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it, Kurahime, Kurama. Let's Change our future in a better one.

With that he decided to escape from his Mindscape.

In Reality...

"Naruto, Naruto wake up. Are you alright." Yasaka asked with a concerned look.

"I am fine. I was just have a long talk with your mother. It really was very tiring." Naruto said to her.

"What did she say"? Yasaka asked him

Naruto gaining courage decided to speak:"Yasaka did you get imprinted by me? ". Just tell me if it really is true then you have to prepare yourself for lot of surprises. I have resolved myself to tell you the truth so please Answer honestly.

Yasaka who was surprised with this question hesitantly said:

" Yes. I have been imprinted by you during the time you were in Hospital recovering from your injury. Due to this I decided to approach and help you as possible. You were so mature and so caring and specially your eyes always reflects the deep ocean in which I almost get lost. I didn't wanted you to know about Kunou in the first place so you can think me as a girl but you maintain a distance because I told you that she is my daughter". I don't know why but I do believe that you and I share a bond which is far from fate and Destiny.

Naruto hearing her honest answer decided that indeed his appearance had caused various things in this world. He was right on spot and that means Kunou is indeed his daughter. He decided to speak again:

"Yasaka, your mother Kurahime had asked a request from you. She wants to perform a jutsu on Kunou in Makai Country Shrine. For that I Have to go to your country. But after this, I promise I will tell you everything about me. Please. Just this once heed my request. I promise I will tell you everything."

Yasaka who heard that request asked him: "Naruto you are asking a lot from me. But I will keep you to your promise because my mother requested it. So don't try to trick me with your sweet words again. Hishamaru is waiting for you too. She wants to to see our new summoner. So let's get going."

And just with a snap of her finger we got transferred through the summoning Circle. I was beyond amazed to see the view when I saw that place. It was filled with nature and natural Energy. Youkai Energy is Strong here. I was standing in front of the Shrine temple which is like a Royal place for a Priestess. This is where she lives. The Princess of Makai.

When I was fascinated with the view in front of me, Yasaka spoke to me:

"Naruto this is the place where I live with my daughter and servants. When she opened the door she was welcomed by a lady with Silver hair with Pure silver Fox ears and Tails. That lady greeted Yasaka with Honour and said :

"Welcome Home, Princess and Lady Kunou. How was your day. And who is this young man I see with you."

"He is the one I have chosen to be our summoner and he is also the Jinchuriki of my mother. Please show him the way to to sacred hall. My mother is going to perform a certain jutsu on Kunou. After that only he will keep his words to me." she said to Hishamaru while she winked at me.

Hishamaru when I looked at her, she gave the aura of a cold and collective person and while taking a glance of her energy, she is nearly the same level as Yasaka. I got a good idea that she is like the elder Kitsune but she looked really beautiful with her fox ears. I thanked my luck for meeting these amazing beings in this world. I am glad that I am now a Fox Summoner instead of Toad Summoner. It's not like I hate toads, I really like them but when it comes to beauty and graciousness Kitsune are the best. Specially they can look like beautiful human girls which make them special. I am really going to be hated for it. But right now, I am here to know about where I went wrong in Kunou world.

Hishamaru and Yasaka took me to the Sacred Hall and Yasaka put Kunou in sleep so she doesn't get scared of what is going to happen now. Without saying anything Hishamaru pour her energy on the floor. It's like she already knows of what jutsu I want to perform. Nothing less from Kurahime Friend. I allowed Kurahime to take control of my body and she performed a Single Seal but the energy which was flowing from the Seal is not Chakra but Youkai Energy. When she pour it on the Hall floor, a circle with varied pattern appeared around Kunou who was sleeping on the floor while in the middle of the Seal.

When my hand touched Kunou head, the message my future self had sealed in Kunou and all the memories of his regrets and sorrows flowed in my mind. All the things went wrong, what mistakes I did and why Kunou world got destroyed, I, Kurama and Kurahime all found it. I was shocked at what I saw. My whole life memory of another world played like a film. I realized the fault of my actions. And I am really glad that I didn't commit those mistakes here. Why? Because it was terrible and I even broke the heart of Sayuri The Uchiha Princess in that world. I only focus on getting rid of Kaguya instead of heeding the meaning of that world and principles.

Because I did not take action myself and entrusted my knowledge to Namikaze Naruto of that world which eventually resulted the end of Kunou World.

Dream Mesaage:.

(Naruto of Kunou World will be referred as I from 4th line of para for the time being... )

Yes. In Kunou world instead of doing the task myself, I entrusted Naruto of Kunou World with my Knowledge, life memories and my partner Kurama. When I did that through the vision I saw myself getting trained by Yasaka. Using the Time - Spirit chamber without caring and getting the training of an year in few days. In desperation of getting stronger than a Sannin, I became a overpower Shinobi. I stopped Orochimaru but it didn't help Sasuke to stop him from seeking power.

I went overboard with my actions and eventually I became an independent operator. Even though I forgive my family, I didn't amend my relationship with them. I berated those who used to put me down. I became the strongest Senkai User. I didn't even hesitate to kill Nagato and Konan. I even killed the Obito without knowing that the Uchiha Obito I killed was a clone created from a real Obito blood and genetics. Real Obito was killed when he gained mangekyo in his Hidden mist Battle and Madara himself killed him. I realized that even though my aim was to stop Kaguya, I confessed my love to Hinata and even though she was a bit suspicious of my actions and my goals.

She decided to gave me a chance in order to have true understanding of me. When she realized that my love for her is true, I also told her about Yasaka and her Imprinted teachings. She said that only if I stay honest about our relationship, then she won't mind it. I was on seven skies. I was accepted by my dream princess. I was in heaven, many from the clan heir Who were from the same generation didn't like. Specially Neji and Sasuke. Neji because he wanted to get rid of his seal and Hyuuga Elders were plotting to get both the cousins married legally, and Sasuke because he believed that if hinata became her wife, she can bear strong genes of his clan and increase his reputation. He believed that every thing which is strong and powerful must belong to him. He even tried to hit on Hinata but unlike the Hinata from my former world, she didn't hesitate to show him his place and tarnished his honour. And thanks to Hyuuga Clan Leader Hiashi, all motives from Uchiha and Hyuuga Elders are refused and I am choosen by him for her daughter life partner. With my achievement of hero, every girls from the village wanted to get closer to me. During that time, Yasaka entered in her mating season and under the influence of her hormones she had sex with me. She really loves to play it rough. During those times I apologise to Hinata for getting caught in heat. She first gave me good Tenketsu slap on both of my cheeks making me look like a swollen balloon. But when Yasaka told her everything about her action and apologize for losing her control, she said that she will forgive if she became the Godmother of our Child. That was a special for Yasaka and me. Yasaka because she is becoming like like an elder sister of Hinata and being her child Godmother will forge that bond. Hinata told me that if the the child be boy, he will be named Kurama in honour of the extinct clan of Kurama. And if baby is girl, she will be named Kunou which means the possesser of Nine Abilities because she is a descendant of Kurahime and Yasaka and both of them are Nine Tails. Our love increased with the passage of the time, and when we both reached the age of 16 we got engaged with each other. It was early for normal people but to me it was nothing but blessing. But our happiness didn't last long.

Neji accepted it as a fate and gave up on hinata and under elders influence he decided to get in relation with Hanabi Hyuuga. And Sasuke was very enraged with this, he even killed his police force comrades in order to gain Mangekyo. He get in touch with Black Zetsu and started killing all the Jinchuriki at our back and gathered all the Seven Youkais Bijuu Chakra in Seven months. Hachibi, the Killer Bee and Jinchuriki of Ruli, Eight headed Dragon get away from his fangs but even at that he managed to get a portion of his Chakra and sealed it in Demonic Statue.

When A, Raikage informed us of Sasuke Action, we followed his demand and labeled him as Missing Ninja and Traitor of Uchiha but we didn't know how late I was because during our preparation for finding him, he kidnapped my Sisters and in order to protect my Sister Minami and Naruko, Hinata faced him with her full strength but it was not enough because he managed to get his hand on Rinnegan of Nagato. Under the power of the Sennin eyes, Hinata and my Sisters are of no match and after reaping Hinata's Soul, he butchered her body and face like an animal. My sister cannot protect themselves from Rinnegan Chakra Binding Chains. They tried their best and even begged in front of him for Hinata life but after taking their Chakra he did the same to them and killed them. That day I regretted at the fact why I saved Sasuke from Orochimaru fangs. Why I saved him knowing that he is not the Sasuke from my Uzumaki Ni San world. I regretted than I didn't even apologized to my sisters for my Rude behavior towards them. I vowed that I will kill him and his entire clan by my own hands.

Yasaka was entering in Nine month of pregnancy and her delivery was coming soon. I wanted to get rid of him as early as possible, so I ordered Hishamaru not allow Yasaka to enter in Human world again. Untill everything calms down. We formed a team of entire Leaf Shinobi Force and I decided that I will kill Sasuke personally and I even went without my team. During that time, Sayuri Uchiha confessed her true feelings for me and she apologized for her brother action. But in my rage, I told her that after killing him, I will personally come for your entire clan. And I don't care about you and your feelings, by the end of tommorow she and her entire clan will be shedding tears of blood at Uchiha District. With those words I broke her hope of forgiveness but she still pursued me knowing I am going to kill his brother. I sensed him at the valley of the end. Same place where Uzumaki Ni-San fought his Sasuke. At the valley of End, I found Sasuke with his evolved Rinnegan. He sacrificed Karin in order to bring Madara back to life and Madara is fighting with every leaf Shinobi at Battlefield. I was enraged and I fought Sasuke without taking caring about my body. I entered in Senkai Mode and Sasuke used his power of Rinnegan. It was dense, fierce and Bloody. A fight with no honour, understanding and Rivalry but pure revenge.

Our fight is reaching to its final stage. Sasuke used his black Chidori and I with my Rasengan. It caused a destruction on utter scale. We both lost our single arm. Sasuke was laying on stonebed and I even after loosing my hand pointing my Kunai at him. I wanted to kill him, with my all hatred but somehow I was not able to kill him because even though he was my enemy he is still a Leaf Shinobi. When I saw him, his mother, Itachi and Sayuri crying face who was requesting me to have mercy on their son and brother appeared in front of me. I stopped and throw away the Kunai and move away from him. And to say that he will change was my mistake. He took the kunai and imbued it with Chidori to stab me from the back but it never come. When I opened my eyes, it was another dreadful scene in front of my eyes. Sayuri Uchiha was stabbed from her lungs while protecting me. After seeing that I went so mad that I imbued myself Youkai Eternal Golden fire and burned Sasuke entire body. He was screaming with pain but at the same time he was laughing like a insane person. He said to me while bearing the pain:

"Naruto you took everything I wanted in my life. Respect, Honour, Fame and even the girls I ever wanted for myself. You who was not worthy of anything got everything. You got love from your family and sisters who neglected you. You got those stinking fox as your summon as well as your sex craving desires. You got Hinata, I wanted to have her for myself. Even my worthless Sister took your side and became your sheild. You may have won this battle but in end you will lose everything you have hold precious to you. You lost Naruto. AaHaha hahahaha...

And with those words he turned into ashes right in front of me.

With a rush I went to Sayuri who was on the verge of death. I want to save her somehow but she hold my hands and said her final words to me:

"Naruto, I have always loved you. From the day you went in coma and even before that. I wanted to be your support but I am so shy to appear in front of you. I wished you happiness when you got engaged with Hinata. I just wanted to have a family with you. I could've became your sheild. But I just wish I had gained this courage at the beginning. I love you. No matter how much you hate me, my clan and my existence, know this I will always protect you, because I Love you Naruto." and with that she took her final breath.

In my rage I desperately went to the battlefield to find that only few of Survivors had left. The Divine tree is reaching its final stage and Madara will soon transform into Kaguya. I have no time left, I have to stop him, but then I realized that Sayuri is dead and Hinata is gone. I can no longer cast the Six paths: Eternal Prison Seal. With just Ashura chakra I can do nothing. I needed Indra Chakra or Hamura Chakra to seal him. But I can no longer do it. With my body in torn apart condition I fell on ground. I want to atleast save Yasaka and everyone. My child is going to be born soon. I need help. I screamed with pain "Help me". Show me the right path. Ni San help me. I need your help. And I was waiting for myself to death. And at last hope appeared.

" Sasuke Uchiha, the Wandering Ninja from Ni San world appeared in front of me. He looked around at my pace and finally at me.He said:

"It seems I am at wrong place. Dimension travel really takes you to many places. This world is going to end soon. I don't sense Indra or Hamura Chakra inheritors here. It's doomed. So what do you need help for. No matter what I try, it will get destroy. Even the Youkai world is losing its lifeforce of Natural Energy at rapid pace. This world has no hope."

I looked at him he is indeed like the Sasuke I saw in Oni San memories. His analysis is sharp and he calmly judges and react to situations. Even I know that this world is over, I need to make amends for the mistakes I did and save my child and Yasaka from this fate. I asked him:

"I don't need any miracle thing. I will accept the consequences of my action but at least help me save Yasaka and my unborn child. Please. After that you can leave and do as you please."

I requested him with tears in my eyes.

He looked at me and said:"Don't make that face. 'Usuratonkachi'. I will help you but this will be final meeting. So bear with me. Hurry up, before Madara catch us.

Heeding his words, I put my hand in his leg and teleported myself to Makai. Because of hiraishin seal, he was able to enter in this country. When I looked at that place, it is getting weaker by passage of time. I rushed toward Shrine along with him. I found Hishamaru with a baby girl and Yasaka was resting on bed. My daughter, Kunou had come in this world but she won't live long enough. I told Hishamaru to come with me and I went to get Yasaka but she said to me, "Naruto we can't live here anymore. This world is in final stage. I along with Hishamaru and my people are going to take our final breath here. You take Kunou to different world with you. She will need a father for her future. Please go away with her."

Hearing her wish, I said truthfully. " Yasaka I am at my limit. I have used most of my life force to kill Sasuke. I can no longer make it. You went in this situation because of me, it's my fault. But Kunou will not suffer this fate. I will use my remaining life force to seal my memories in Kunou using Ningendo. She will live a happy Life with you but in a different world.She won't remember us but it will give her a bright future. So say your final words to her. I am going to prepare for Jutsu. With that I prepared alter for Ningendo. Sasuke who was watching this took a portion of mine and Yasaka Chakra to detect a similar world with his Rinne Sharingan. I finally perform my jutsu on Kunou and left my message for Yasaka of Alternative world. Yasaka spoke her final words to Kunou.

"Kunou you are going to live in a world different but similar to our own. Live your life with joy. Learn everything, find your friend and respect your elders. Don't bite people without knowing the truth about them. Love your new world you are going to live. Follow our custom. Find a good mate for your Future. Live a peaceful life with him. Naruto I am running out of words to say. Please. With those crying words she gave Kunou in my arms and I sealed my memories and message in Kunou Body. And finally I Spoke, Kunou, I am sorry for being a terrible father, for doing this to you but know this, I and your mommy along with your Godmother Hinata loved you from the depth of our heart. And after saying that I handed my daughter, my own flesh to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I leave the rest to you. Please take her to the safe place. Hurry. Infinite Tsukuyomi is being cast. Leave this world. Hurry. " I said to Him

Sasuke took my Daughter and said:

"I will do my best to take her to safe place. I will keep my words to you.and with that he opened the portal to a parallel universe and vanished in it.

I Namikaze Naruto who was blessed with Naruto Uzumaki Knowledge and Kurama Chakra suffered the end of my fate along with Yasaka in Infinite Tsukuyomi flower bed. I failed because of my rash decisions, lost my love because of unnecessary actions and lost my family because of my complex nature. Oni San I wonder if you had done these things, would it lead to a different result or different path. I want to see you again, Oni San, Sayuri let's me see you again. I will change myself to be a part of our family. With that Namikaze Naruto of Kunou World lost his everything.

Dream Message End.

Sasuke who uses his portal to enter in different Dimension entered in the same place at same Shrine but interfere of time was 7-8 years in the past. He didn't care about details and Left Kunou in front of Door in a cradle. He knocked the door and went invisible. When the door opened a Girl in Priestess uniform appears in front of door. She is her Teenage and when she saw the girl baby with Nine Tails, she wondered where are her parents but with kindness in her heart, she accepted her as her own daughter and look at the fate, she Also Named her Kunou, means Weilder of Nine Abilities. That day Sasuke Uchiha fulfilled his promise and wondered that her daughter had also grown up. At least he must visit her now. With that he left for his own dimension. But he said before leaving,

" Usuratonkachi" we will meet again and don't make any stupid mistakes this time. I will meet you again but not now. "

And with that he left for his own world.

From that day Yasaka who is still a virgin and unmarried yet to imprinted get herself a daughter which later reveals that she is indeed her real daughter.

I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who saw this determined my heart to bear the responsibility of my actions and reveal my secrets to my princess.

After seeing all of that I was sweating really Hard. Kurahime and Kurama were in deep grief from the death of Kunou Real parents. When I along with them saw the fate of Naruto, it was terrible. No one should go through that. It is cruel. It's not worth it. Just because I started to get acknowledged, Sasuke took everything from me. He didn't hesitate to destroy the entire world. After wiping the tears from my eyes. I decided to speak with Kurama and Kurahime. I said :

"Kurahime, Kurama. I am not going to commit the same mistake again. Not after seeing what happened to our family. This time, we will not save Sasuke. I will leave that matter to his clan. I will not interfere, if he wants to be saved, he will be saved, but not by me. He is neither my friend, nor my Rival or anything. He is just a victim, that's all. I will follow what Namikaze adviced me on his departure. I along with Yasaka, Hinata, Sayuri and all those girls who will love me from the depth of their heart will live a happy life this time. I will amend my relationship with my family and in time I will tell them the truth. I had enough of these regrets. Now I will live for my beloved ones, not for the everyone but for those who really cares about me.

Kurama and Kurahime who heard my response smirked and spoke to me.

"That's my boy. You have realized the meaning of the words Namikaze Naruto said on his final day. You now truly understood the meaning of life and flow of time.It is different in every dimension. Naruto, Let's do our best in right way and right path". Kurama said to me.

At that time Kurahime appeared in front of me. No matter how many times I see her, I am always amazed by her beauty. Wearing her orange Kimino I made for her, revealing her proportions in front of me, she made eye level contact to me and said:

"Naruto you have lived a life in your world in different way. As an orphan. But here you are going to live it as Naruto Namikaze from here on. And in different world with different name and different personalities. But everytime events changes according to the life of different world rules. That is what known as Theory of Life. You can't control it, but the decision we make in that time also changes our Destiny. Just like you made in Kunou World. Here, my former Tenant Namikaze Naruto of this world made a harsh decision to leave everything to you. He wanted to live too, but he made his mind to see a better life for you and his Family. He wanted to make his Oni San live his life with his parents and sisters. He wanted to bring happiness to Sayuri and all those who he watched from your memories. So let's make our choices right this time and move forward for a better future."

"Yeah. Let's make our future filled with happiness and love." Naruto said with smile.

Kurahime said:" With that said we have be careful of Sasuke Uchiha. He is a decision factor for everything. Your Sasuke is a good man, thanks to your efforts. He even saved my Grand Daughter Kunou, but our Sasuke is a different story. If he became threat to us, don't hesitate to kill him. If things got worse, I will take control of you and kill him myself." she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Now Naruto, go to the real world, Yasaka is waiting for you and her answers. You will tell your family in time, and I am sure unlike what happened in Kunou timeline, this time we will forge a bond far stronger than anyone and will overcome everything. And add to our surprise, you have something special in your eyes. But we will talk about it later. I will stay by your side, till there is a chance of being with you." Kurama said with his foxy grin.

"Thank you. For being with me. Kurama, Kurahime. I will definitely get stronger but not with easy path, with everyone and with proper time."

With speaking those words, I left my Mindscape.

When I opened my eyes, Yasaka and Hishamaru were looking at me. Yasaka was quite worried and Hishamaru with a little girl by her side. When I looked at them, I realized that tears are coming from my eyes. I when looked at Yasaka and Kunou, I wipe my tears with my hands.

"Naruto what happened to you. Why are you crying. Did something happen to you, while performing that Jutsu." Yasaka asked me with a concern voice while holding sleeping Kunou in her arms.

"Hime, you won't like it in any way if I tell you. I want both you and Lady Hishamaru to listen to me very carefully. Please keep this fact a secret no matter what. With that being said Hishamaru also used her technique to put the child she was holding in sleeping and paid attention to my words. Yasaka signaled everyone to leave the room. After getting the space I decided to speak.":

" Lady Hishamaru, Hime Kunou is from a parallel world. A world similar to our own world, but yet a bit different in few aspects. Her blood test revealed that she is Yasaka Daughter, but the Yasaka of different world. And her father was Namikaze Naruto of different world, in other words if my DNA sample were taken for Kunou Father test, it will show positive results even though I haven't had any relationship with Yasaka Hime. In one way, she is My and Yasaka Daughter but at the same time she isn't. So I request you not reveal this truth to Kunou, not untill she is mature enough to Understand it."

Yasaka who listened this was Shocked to the core. The child she she found 7 years ago was her own daughter from different world. And Kunou Father was none another than Naruto with whom she get imprinted. She was happy that he got to see Naruto and to make it more happy Naruto is my husband so we must have done those Things too. But her focus shifted when Hishamaru asked me a question.

She asked: "Then why is Lady Kunou doing here in our world. It would be better if we sent her to her own world. To her real parents. We have no right to keep her here forever because if we do, then her parents will be worried to death".

Yasaka who heard this didn't like it in the first place. She took care of Kunou for almost 7 years. She may not be an actual mother but she took care of Kunou like her own flesh. How can she suddenly leave her just for someone who didn't came for almost 7 Years.

Hearing those words, I decided to speak. :

"We cannot because of this. I raised my fist toward them, at first both of them were shocked of my action but they sensed Chakra flowing in my fist. When they touched it, the message which I saw through Kunou, both of them ended up seeing it. At first they were enraged, frustrated but with time they calmed down and had a serious look. It's like they wanted to

Kill a certain Uchiha without telling him for what he did.

"So what is my lady wish. She must have told you of you must do. My lady , Kurahime always thinks something if it is related to her family. " Hishamaru asked me.

"She had already considered her Grand Daughter and will be treated in that way. That is Kurahime, the queen of this Country had wished for." I responded to her questions.

"By the way, who is the child you are holding in your arms". I said to her.

I asked her because she had a very similar appearance to Hishamaru. She said while soothing the child hair.

"Please forgive me for not introducing her, she is Kon. She is mine and my Master Daughter. She was born after Yasaka was 6. She is 12 years old and Elder compared to Lady Kunou but her behavior is very childish. Due to that fact, she is being taught strictly."

I see so she is Namikaze Harutora, second Daughter but since they is always taught to serve their master, she is going through it. Must be Hard, I don't like to follow rules untill it came to asking for Hinata Hand. It was one hell of experience by Kakashi Sensei and Baa-Chan. Those were some good days.

" So, with that being said, I am Namikaze Naruto. The one who is chosen to be a fox Summoner. And I am son of 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato from the same clan of your Master, Harutora Namikaze. It is my honour to meet you. " by speaking those words I introduced myself to Hishamaru.

Hishamaru said, "It's good to see you. Besides my master, you are the only human who had entered in our country. I had high expectations from you. Don't betray the trust our princess had put on you. In my eyesight you are a passing Candidate, but you must prove your worth with your actions. You are My Lady Jinchuriki too, I hope to get along with you. "

"I will do my best to meet your expectations and perform according to to my best. If you please, I want you to leave me and Hime for a moment. There is something I want to talk to her in alone."

I asked her to interact in privacy. I asked Yasaka:

"Princess. Do you remember the time when you asked me about my Clan Name. The Truth is I am Naruto Uzumaki a Reincarnated Soul From a Parallel World. When I came here, Naruto Namikaze of this World was at the verge of Death. I somehow manage to merge with his Emotions but after consulting him and telling him my reason to came in this world. He willingly left this world entrusting everything to me along with his own Family promised him that I will do my best, but the fact I feel hesitant to speak about this matter, I didn't tell anyone, even you. I fear that if I tell them, they will leave me alone and I don't want to live that life again. If you think I am still not worthy enough to be your Summoner, then you can erase my name from your Summoning Contract. I have made a promise to him that this time I will live my life for the best"

Yasaka who wasn't prepared for that type of response was shocked for a moment but after having a deep thinking she decided to speak. She said:

"You Know, I first never believe in the stories of time travel, Reincarnation or parallel world in the first place but when Kunou first appeared I was shocked looking at her Nine tails because only who are from royal blood or work hard enough are able to achieve that much power. then her blood test which Revealed that I was her mother which shocked me to the core .but still I felt some attachment for Kunou and didn't stop her to call me mother, even though I am nowhere of mothers age even if I look like one.

At first I thought that she is a blessing from my mother, but after seeing all that, I realized the truth and I believe that maybe , even though she is not our Daughter, but at the same time, it is our responsibility to care of her. Naruto, I don't know very much about this Reincarnartion and I don't even know whether you are of this world or some another world. The man with whom I got imprinted is a kind man, stupid, a bit of an idiot and at the same time a shinobi of strong heart.i have accepted him from my Heart and I want to see my future with that man. And I also want to have our family grow bigger.i don't mind if you have multiple lovers, I will accept them if they are worthy in my eyesight. And I don't care of what type of life you have lived, from now on You are my Naruto, my Life Partner, my everything. So have faith in yourself, because I have chosen you to be mine. What about you, Naruto. Are you willing to accept me? "

That confession became a surprise for me because I never once imagined that I will be accepted by Yasaka that easily. That time I felt something in my heart like a burden had been released from me. That was the feelings I have always been holding in my heart.I was on the verge of crying, While wiping away my tears, I said:

Yasaka, Thank You. That means a very much to me. I had always feared that if I told you everything, I will lose everything.i don't know how much much I can do but I will do my best to live my new life with you, Hinata,Sayuri and everyone who will be a part of our family's will be responsible for Kunou life as well. She may not be my daughter but at the same time, she is my responsibility no, she is our responsibility. We will do what is best for her..and I will do my best to live this life: The Second Chance I got in my life.i will

.Yasaka spoke to me with a soothing tone

"its all right Naruto. Everyone has their own fears. If we act brave and cover our real emotions because of our fear, we are running away from our true self.i am glad you told me the secrets you have been hiding in your heart. It willease your heart as well. Hey, Can I ask you Something?

"Yes, what it is" Naruto asked

Hinata, why is she special to you.Do you have some some history with her in your past life. What type of person she and you looked like in your past life?

Naruto said, "Hinata is precious to me because she was there with me from shadows when no was there. I was an orphan, container of Kurama, Kyubii from my world. An orphan who never knew who were his parents. I was hated by my own village for almost 16 years of my life. I had eaten food from dustbins, slept on roads, street, during cold and rain until Third Hokage gave me a Cheap Apartment in no entering zone. because no one wanted to have mervy on me they didn't hesitate to kill me on many occasions. Hinata left gifts for me that I always wanted to purchase without showing her appearance. When no one believed in my claim of becoming Hokage, She belieed in me.she had loved for almost nineteen years of my life unconditionally, even though I didn't pay attention to her for most of my life.

Until her sister got kidnapped by toneri and I felt something when he said that he will come to take Hinata Hand.when my team send for her rescue, and got cought in dream world, I saw everything of hinata Dreams and life. I felt like an idiot for ignoring her.During our search when I looked at her face closely, I felt like a blind man who is looking to the sun for the first time in his life.She was a Princess andi was judt a ruffian with rough attitude without raised in proper clan attitude. At one point I confessed to her my feelings, but she didn't accepted it. I was confused and enraged when I saw her going away with toneri. I was never this much angry in my whole life.During my depression of rejection,my teammates beat some sense in me and I realized the meaning of her action.i gained courage and promised that I will rescue her.and she confessed to me by giving me torn scarf she was knitting for me this whole time.

I felt joy because I was accepted by her, now I also accepted her from the depth of my heart.. after my fight with toneri I alsomost won,but when my own chakra got sucked by toneri, she shared her own hakra and life force to heal me.That day, I feel like I have found my other Half.withher I am complete and eventually,we rescued toneri when he was on the verge of dying.he realized his mistakes and promised me that as long he is alive, Earth will never be destroyed by moon again.

During our return, I asked her about the time when we were asked as child with whom we wnt to spend our last day, I told that during those I didn't knew my parents, nor I have any friend. But now, I knew it clearly.i want to be with you until the day I die and if possible even after the end of my life.i want o be with Hinata. From that day I become hinata first kiss and she beceme the first girl I have kissed with passion of love.i was kissed by times when I was on the verge of death for medical purpose and othrs time one some other wnted to steal Chakra from me.i almost had a good life with Hnata and had a family of two children, one boy and one girl.

My relation to my children weren't very good at first because I never knew a fathers love in my whole life.but at times I was able to amend it and During on her last Days,she promised me that she will be waiting for me in afterlife. Ater 9 years I also passed away entrusting everything to my children to fulfill my promise.and I was told by Rikodou Sennin, that she ahd already been Rincarnated here, and did it because she was promised that I will come here soon.

but Rincarnation had price to pay, she lost every memory of her past life.I was able to remember it because of sage blessing and Namikaze Emotions.Though it seemed that she had recived Hamura Chakra earlier than I expected.She may not remember her past life but she had feelings for me, due to that she tok care for me everytime I was bullied here.her personality might have changed, but she is still same Hinata I have loved because her emotions toward me are still the same. ""

"That is some tale I would like to listen someday, I guess she is the one u r wiling to do anyrhing."Yasaka said;

"Not only her, I will do anything, pay any price and surpass any limits in order to protect my beloved ones. She is my Byakugan Princess, You are my Fox Princess, Sayuri is my Uchiha Princess. You saw everything about her in Kunou Dream message. I am not going to ignore anyone who has feelings for me and I will accept them from my heart.but I cannot do it alone, I need help from everyone. Yasaka will you help me in making our family bigger. "Naruto asked in a calm tone.

"Of Course, Naruto. I said it to you before I will do anything to help you. And after seeing that, there is no way I will stay quite and watch everything. If things get worse, I will personally interfere in those matters. But you will tell everyone, I mean our future family everything about it.So are you in. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

."Yasaka asked in pleassnat tone

"I am in. I will do my best.But I think Its time I should head back. If my Family found out that I not in my room, they will be worried to death. After all, tomorrow is the day, we will accept Sayuri as our teammate of team 15.she would become angry if I didn't come in time. So lets go back."Naruto Said to her.

And With that Yasaka Snapped her finger and Performed the reverse summoning.i was again in my room.Yasaka was holfing Sleeping Kunou in her arms. I went to my bed and Yasaka Slept on a spare bed she created with her magic. I was looking at her, whenshe said certain words, she said "Naruto, control your emotions, no matter how much you look, I am not going sleep in the same bed until you grow up a bit.though you are mentally old, your body is still of a child.you know. With that she winked at me and decided to get some sleep."

"just wait for few years.He will definitely break you and I will enjoy you punishing, my daughter. We will have a awesome threesome of Mother and daughter at that time . oh. I am getting excited just thinking about it. " Kurahime spoke through my Mindscape.

"She is Crazy, Both Kurama and And Naruto thought before he cut off the link and went back to his sleep. He had a lot of work to do tomorrow. And to prepare for future missions.."

To be continued...


	19. Formation of Team 15

Today, I woke up and unlike any other, today was special day for me. Yes I have become a genin and graduated from the academy and now I am going to meet my third teammate. I do hope that Sayuri is chosen for this team. While I was thinking about it.

I called by my mom, and rest of my family for the breakfast. They are trying their best for changing themselves to seek my forgiveness well it isn't that I hate them, but I think everyone deserves a chance if they are willing to reflect on their action. I took my bath and decided to join the breakfast.

My father is reading a book, Minami is helping out mom in kitchen and Naruko was preparing table. This is a scene I always wanted to have in my life. Eating together with your whole family. I remembered the time when I used to have these moments with Hinata, Boruto and Himawari. Ah, that is how it used to be before I become the Hokage. Since then, I was not able to enjoy it. I will not think about becoming Hokage this time very early unless it is necessary for me.

"Good Morning Son. You slept well. "Father asked me in a pleasant tone."

Yes. I slept well Tou-san. I am pretty excited about meeting my sensei and my third team member. I am wondering what type of person they would be like. Hey, can you tell about them so I can at least know what type of shinobi team I am going to be a part of.

"Both of you finish your breakfast and then have this discussion. For god sake, at least show some manners. And Naruto don't get excited now. You will see them soon .Kushina said in an irritated one."

Oni San, do you really want to know about him. I can tell you about him. Naruko said in a Pleasant way.

Please. Tell me. Is he cool, is an awesome ninja. I asked in an excited voice.

Your Sensei used to be my Sensei at one point of time. His name is Uchiha Shishui .Unlike Itachi Sensei, who is stotic and hard to understand. He is a very funny and

Very cool shinobi at the same time. He once said this to me that he would remain a child in his attitude rather than becoming a stuck up brooding adult. He is a very interesting person. In nature, though at times he can be very picky about his food .As compared to Minami Sensei, he will be very funny and I believe that he will help you but he is very hard to be pleased. I have to pass his stupid test even though he is asked to train me by Hokage himself.

"No that is true of Itachi Sensei; I admit he is a bit stotic and hard to read but he is a good person. I admit Shisui is a good Sensei, but I don't want to through his stupid test once again. Father please tells him not to take that stupid test. I already know what it is all about."Minami said in slight hesitant tone.

"Sorry. Minami, Naruto. But I cannot. Even I said it to him, he won't listen to me. And as Teacher he is within his rights to teach someone or not. As for test, I am not sure about what type of test he will take. He didn't get satisfied by only the term you knew already, he is so irritating that unless you prove it through your action. That is the type of person he is. Even though I hate to admit it, he is more capable than Kakashi in terms of teaching. But he didn't want to teach anyone in the first place. Because Naruko and her team proved her words through her action, he only decided to teach her along with her teammates. You can understand this, if I tell you this; he had the guts to refuse the order of joining police force, a direct order from the Uchiha Clan Leader. His own clan leader just because he was offered with the choice to be my bodyguard by your mother Request."Minato the Fourth Hokage said with a sigh.

"Well Enough about Sensei. Tou-san tell me, who will be our third team member. Is he a shinobi or a kunoichi. Tell me, tell me. I asked him with an excited tone again.

"Yes Father you didn't tell me about it either. Who is this third person you are including in our team. I would like it if it would be a Kunoichi. I can teach her a few things. Minami said with a pleasant tone."

"Minami that is something, I haven't decided yet. I cannot arrange any members from past years graduates. They are already completed. So, I am thinking about choosing a talented one among the current year academy batch. Just like Naruto, they will be of same batch of Naruto. I have told instructors that they only tell them that there is need for an individual to fill in Naruto team. Whoever is willing to join to become genin can nominate themselves. I have told them Minami will not be a part of the team, just to avoid the chase and followers of yours. I want to see who is willing to join if only Naruto is involved. I will see the results today and on that factor, your third team member will be chosen. With that your team will be completed."

"Isn't that a bit vague, Minato. You know it means no one will feel motivated if any special person who is famous to be looked by everyone. You know that, Hinata and Sasuke were the source of inspiration to motivate the civilian students and rival source for clan heir and Heiress. Due to that fact many students put their efforts to became genin in the first place. Yet you are not telling them they are getting to be in team of no one special. Wont it backfire for team creation in first place."Kushina asked in a doubtful tone.

"Yes. At one point it have its drawbacks, but at the same time it will also conclude the fact who is willing to be a part of someone who isn't a genius. Sorry, Naruto I know it feels bad but you are not a genius. It doesn't mean that you cannot be stronger. My Sensei, Jiraiya is a prime example who fits in the same type as you. He wasn't considered special by the people around him at that time but he didn't give up and became stronger than all both of the Sanin and achieved the title of Sage from Elder Toad. This is the only method I can come up with to find you a proper teammate. I am sorry if it is the only solution I can come up with."Minato said in a pleased tone.

"It's alright. I don't want to be picky either. I was allowed to graduate in the first place is enough for me. I will not ask for any special treatment."Naruto said.

"alright everyone. Finish your breakfast, Naruto you will head for the academy. Minami will join you later. I will soon head to there soon I finish my business in office.Naruto good luck. I wish you luck that you will get a good team member."Minato s asid to everyone.

Meanwhile, at the Academy,

Umino Iruka just entered in classroom just like everyday. He is geeting used to it to teach the new batch of brats every year .But with yesterday he was kinda getting depressed that one of this final year will be getting the chance of early graduation. He had announced that hokage is giving a special previlage for a Finding candidate for team of his son. He was feeling bad when most of the class showed no enthusiasm for volunteering themselves, thinking that hokage is playing favourites just because he wants his son to participate in Chunin Exams. He felt bad for Naruto too. Because as a teacher it was his responsibility to tell the students properly about right and wrong. He knew Naruto had the potential to surpass him, because Hinata the Hyuuga Heiress once told him "That boy will became the inspiration for the upcoming students, a greatest asset for this village more than anyone and he will became the strongest Shinobi in the history of Hidden Leaf Village."

That statement was a surprise for him, because every result showed and everyone believed that he is useless and greatest Failure. But Hinata had seen something in Naruto which no can see it. And the boy proved it by defeating his death, which was caused by Mizuki. Defeating Hinata in front of shinobi council and even earned the respect of all the current clan leaders. They all even allowed him to participate in this chunin exams willingly.

The one who was considered the worst shinobi in the history of konoha is getting acknowledged by the clan leaders of konoha.and today he was hoping that some of them may consider to be a part of his team. With a faint hope in his heart, he entered in his class. As usual these bunch are full of noisy brats who won't listen unless he speak: "All of you quiet down. The class is about to start." using his big forehead technique.

As I said yesterday, one you might get the chance to graduate early and be a part of Naruto team. I asked you to volunteer themselves since Lord Hokage asked me to give this chance to you, so who is willing to participate, please come forward.

He was expecting that maybe students will come at his speech but to his surprise, only two girls came forward to show their willingness to be a part of the team. Iruka was shocked to say out of the batch of 30 students; only two girls are willing to show themselves. They were Sayuri Uchiha and Midori Kakei.

Sayuri was sure that only she will volunteer for this. She was quite surprised when a girl whose clan not very recognized by the village officials also willing to be a part of this team. Midori is a girl with self esteem, but at the same she acknowledged Naruto from his early years. She had seen how the boy had struggled with all his failures. She doesn't have any special feelings for him, but at same time she thought no ill of the boy. She wants to take this opportunity to be a genin. She was also surprised when the Uchiha heiress volunteered herself thinking that she would rather stay away from that boy.

"So, you are willing to participate for this team. Please go for the exam hall. Lord Hokage will come there soon" and with both of the girls proceeded for the hall."

He handed over his class to Ebisu and visited for the hall. Hokage was already waiting there when he arrived at the hall. Minato was surprised that only two girls are willing to be the part of the team. Naruto who meet Iruka at hallway also entered with Iruka sensei. He was quite surprised at the appearance of another girl. She looked quite familiar to her, but he was aware that she isn't the one he remembered. But then, who is she? His query were soon answered when hokage asked them to introduce themselves.

I am Sayuri Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village. I volunteered for this promotion because I want to make my brothers and father acknowledge my strength as a shinobi of the village and I want to fulfill a certain promise I made to someone. She said the last words looking towards Naruto with a slight blush on her face.

This expression didn't get unnoticed by minato, he was shocked she the daughter of Uchiha clan Leader had feelings for his son. Hinata also said clearly to him that she believed in Naruto and again another Girl from a prestigious clan as Uchiha wants to get strong for Naruto sake. He thought that his son is going to bring trouble to him in one way or another. He then looked for another girl. He was aware of the fact that her clan was not recognized as official clan by the elders since they don't possess any unique trait just like other noble clans. They have abandoned their customs and norms in order to survive in this world. This was what worried him and maybe she wanted to prove the existence of her people since most of them are living a civilian life. She was asked to introduce herself: she said

"My name is Midori Kakei. I want to a became a animal tamer and prove that even though my clan is no longer in shinobi life, I can still prove my strength from my abandoned clan."

As minato feared, she want everyone in Konoha to acknowledge her clan. Naruto however was shocked after hearing her clan name. He now realized who she is? The deceased mother of Sumire Kakei. His Future Daughter in Law mother. He was in quite dilemma of how to handle her situation. He Knew she was used by root and eventually Nue was sealed in Sumire by those bastards which eventually resulted her health isues to lead her to death. He want to rescue her but at the same time he didn't want to change history as much because he want Sumire to be born in this world. But at the same time he wants to give her a chance to live. He went to his mindscape to seek help from Kurama. As he was about to say, Kurama stopped him from speaking by saying:

"Don't say anything. I know what you want to ask. And in opinion you ask, I will say this, do not get involved in her life. Naruto just like you, she had bear her pain, her sufferings in order to achieve something right. You can save her after Nue is sealed in her Daughter. You can rescue her later when everything will be completed. And the same I will say for Orochimaru. It would be better if you don't kill him permanently because we need a certain boy from him. Naruto realized of who he was talking about 'Mitsuki' his son best friend and trustworthy Teammate. Only Orochimaru can create him again. How stupid he could be, He was thinking about killing him while he is the one who gave his research to konoha after he changed and even helped him in cleaning in Danzo past mess. He cannot be reckless and have to make sure that Anko Curse seal shouldn't get healed or removed unless the right time came. His responsibility is not to kill him but to make him realize of where he went wrong. As long as her curse mark is intact, he can revive Orochimaru again. Yeah! It can work.

It seems that I will have to apologies to her in the future for the time being, I have to goodbye for the best. But I will you protect you at the right time. I am sorry. I will see u again Kurama. Thanks for showing me the right path again "and by saying it he cut off his link

Minato said to them, due to uncertainity and to measure the level properly I have decided that you have to perform a shinobi spar while putting all of your efforts and skills. The one who will win with her skills and following the rule of shinobi Kumite will be selected for the team, but if anyone found breaking the rules will be disqualified. Ninjutsu is prohibited at any condition. Now the battle of Shinobi Kumite Begin,

And the battle of shinobi Kumite begin with both of the kunoichi. And Iruka was a bit surprised at the choice of selection.

He didn't never seen anyone graduated from this method. In the past all you have to perform is 3 basic jutsu and then you are considered a graduate and after clearing the test of a jounin, you are a full fledged genin. But this is a unique way to select for genin. He wondered why hokage is being so distinctive for this selection. He was going to ask hokage about this before he saw the serious look on his face. He was observing this battle very intently, like he is seeking something from both of them.

Naruto was also looking at the battle very keenly. Naruto realized that his father is planning something but he can only know after the battle will be over."

Meanwhile at the battle:

"Midori and Sayuri were having a hand to spar according to what they had been taught in academy, both were good. If one would attack, another will block it. It seems like both of them were aware of the weakness the fighting stance. So in order to avoid this they decided to shift their battle techniques and went for some irregular moves. Sayuri had seen how Naruto is good at using it and applied it same principle and to midori surprise, she took a blow at her chin.

She understood what Sayuri is aiming for some reason, she is not able to predict her next move and she went to defensive.mode.To everyone surprise she took the Kunais in both her hands and said'

'Sayuri Uchiha, it is good thing I volunteered for this graduation, even if I lost today. I want to fight you at my best, so come and fight using all of the skills you have got in your arsenal. Let the best one win this battle.'

Sayuri was surprised at her determination. She is willing to go all for being a part of this team. In respect of her determination, she also took kunai in both of her hand and in an instant the battle of fierce hand to hand combat begin. Sparks could be seen from the slash of the Kunais. Everyone who was watching it became surprised at the skills of these girls. They are not fighting like amateurs of academy students, its like a dance in battle. They were fighting like those trained genin, who were trained by jounins during their training periods. Minato realized that maybe these girls can surpass those genins who had graduated this year. He will promote both of them but just for show he will choose both of them if they proved it.

The battle was reaching at reaching at its peak point. Midori is using her kunais to slash Sayuri while dodging her attacking and Sayuri is reflecting it in the similar manner. Its like they both are both able to read each other through this battle. Sayuri decided to put it to an end and to everyone surprised she took kunai from her left hand and gripped it with her mouth.

She took out shurikens from her pouch and threw it at midori. Midori suddenly went in defensive stanve and deflecting it, she did the same to Sayuri but sauyri dodged it and midori rushed to her believing she had won but to her surprise the shurikens she deflected suddenly struk at both of her hands she was holding her kunais. Sayuri didn't waste this chance and she blocked her arms at her back and pushed her down while pointing her kunai at midori neck.

She said while holding her breath,'I won this battle. Accept your defeat and I wont hurt you.'

'Alright I admit my lose. And by saying those words midori admitted her defeat, Sayuri released her. Iruka was a bit surprised at this. How come the shuriken which was reflected by midori suddenly moved again. But his thoughts were interrupted when Hokage spoke to them.

Midori, Sayuri both of fought well and its above from what I expected. Sayuri I never thought that using shurikens attached with wires can be performed by an academy student. Did you learn it from Itachi and Sasuke.

To his surprise, she said. No, I learned it by doing it myself. I have watched Sasuke doing it but he never taught it to me. I injured my fingers many times by doing so. But I somehow managed to pull it on my own. While in reality she had watched Sasuke and itachi doing it during their training time by watching it with her full mature Sharingan.

By understanding the principle and explanation itachi gave to Sasuke, she managed to pull it on her 10th attempt accurately without the use of her Sharingan.

Minato understood that maybe this girl is also going through the same treatment once Naruto had gone. Naruto for his Part Managed to caught the lie and realized that she might have used her Sharingan as tool to learn and then tried it without using the Sharingan. From his first meeting he realized that she don't want to rely on her Doujutsu.she considered it as a tool. He came out of his thought when his father spoke to midori.

Midori, your performance was far better than any academy student. What kind of training did you do to achieve it .Midori said I trained by doing my regular training. Unlike the academy teachings, I watched it from graduated Team of Mirai Sensei. She taught me during her spare time but she never taught me the advanced stuff. I wish she would have then I might have a better chance. But I guess a loss is a loss.

Minato was surprised at this, he thought that Mirai had her time filled with Hinata and her team but she is also training her. Well its not like she is breaking the rules but why? He will enquire about this later.

Ok. As I said, the winner will get the chance to be a part of the team, so it is clear that Sayuri is going to be a part of this team. But as a kage I cannot ignore the potentional of lost one who showed enormous effort through her battle. So I have decided that Midori will also get promoted to genin. As for team you will be a part of different team. Don't worry, your efforts have been acknowledged and you will be treated fairly for it. So congratulations both of you. From today onwards, you are graduates of this academy.

Both of them were happy and amazed at the same time. Happy that no one lost and amazed of why hokage is doing it. They know that he needs recruitment for fulfilling the team placement. Iruka decided to speak about his doubts.

Lord Hokage while I appreciate your thought I would like to know why they were not tested in terms of Jutsu skill, weapon in Aiming Skills. Only by Shinobi Kumite, how you were able access that they are qualified to become the Genin.

"It seems that you had this much doubt, Iruka Nowadays, those basic Jutsu are seem to be tough but with enough practice any academy student can pull it out because they require less amount of chakra. And for fresher it is difficult to learn it but time it becomes a habit. The candidate I want must be ready to face any situation since I am selecting them for the upcoming Chunin Exams. And here everything will not be in their favorable situation.

So I restricted them of Ninjutsu to see how much effective battle they can pull out. And the result was something which I didn't expected, they are skilled, and had a chance to beat their senior students. I would really approve if there are more student who are willing to perceive excellence in their shinobi career. Once the exams are over, I will go through the Teaching standards of the academy and this time I will focus on quality of teaching level and standards. I am planning to increase practical classes more and will focus clearly in this matter soon."

Here, Both of your Forehead Protector. Congratulations on your graduation. I wish you good luck for your future. Sayuri, Naruto both of you go for training ground 44. Minami and Your Sensei is visiting there soon. Midori I would like you to visit Naruko Your Jounin Sensei, I have few members for your team who will participate inn this chunin exams. but for the time you are her only student.

Now go, Meet her at my home. She will be waiting for you. With a bright smile, he put his hands on her head and rubbed it a little. With a pleasant smile, she left for hokage house, in order to visit her new sensei. He then looked at his son and said:

Naruto I have done my part to make you a part of a complete team, now it is up to fulfill the rest. I hope you will win this also. Good luck. And more importantly, no matter what happens, don't try to do anything alone. You have your teammates now. Believe in them and trust them, because that is key for any shinobi who became a legend, even for me. Now go, your new adventure is waiting for you.

At that moment I felt like I was receiving an advice not only from my father but also who is leading this village as a hokage. The same advice the Reincarnated Itachi gave me from my time. He wants me believe in my teammate and work as a team.

I got it. Father I will believe in your words and in my teammates now.and I will pass Sensei Stupid Test. Believe it.

That did touch minato heart. He feels that maybe the second chance he got is really a blessed opportunity for him. He said, now go, Your Sensei won't wait very long with that I left for ground 44 with sayuri.

"while on my way training ground. I talked with her. I said:

Congratutions, I believe you have come one step ahead for your goal. I hope to get along with you. Let's do our best to clear this hurdle too.

She replied:

You Too. Though you are pretty good at deceiving, if I hadn't known from him, I would have never known about your Reincarnation thing. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

That came as a shock to me. I never would have thought she would be the first to caught me red handed. She is aware of my secret. But how. I stopped at our location and put the entire area with privacy seal zone so no one can hear us. I asked her, how do you know about it?

Sayuri thought: Looking at his dumb face I wanted to tease him a bit. But thinking about the situation he is in I changed my mind and decided to tell her the truth.

I meet a certain individual in my dream. He looked like Sasuke Ni san but he was an adult. He said to me, soon I will be coming here in someone else body who is in coma for almost 20 years. To help his friend who saved him from the darkness, who has reincarnated here as Namikaze Naruto. When I asked more about it, he told me he had fused with your Naruto body and his emotional link. He will also be coming in similar manner but not as Sasuke Uchiha but someone named as Obito Uchiha. I was kinda surprised at that statement but when he told me changes had occurred in you, I believed in his words. So I asked him a question. "Did the Naruto I loved have died?"

At that moment I wanted my answers so he told me "yes and no was his answer. Yes because his soul had left for pure realm and no because the emotional link from which he was attached to his body has merged with you. Same could be said for my case too. I will meet you soon to imouto. Tell that Usuratonkachi to meet me soon at the land of waves. So tell me is it true?

She was looking at me with hopeful eyes who wants to know the actual truth of what had happened. With a sigh I said, its true, I am no longer same Naruto you used to know. I am merged soul of Uzumaki and Namikaze Naruto. And the ni san you meet is best friend from my past life. So yeah it is truth. Now what will you do. Will you hate me for not saving the Naruto you knew. Would you kill me thinking I steal his body? I was thinking that as an Uchiha if her beloved one died, she will blame me for it.

She said; "No, because it was my Naruto choice right." Again I shocked. How, She said. I also meet him with an old beard man floating on balls of black thing. He allowed him to meet me and did something with my eye. He said that this is something I and ni san will need to complete our vision and you know I had a long chat with my Naruto.

He also told me real reason of why he took that decision. The old man Showed me a world where Kunou is born and how it ended. Man it hurts my head. Naruto before he left, said this to me. I am sorry for what I did but I did what I believe was right. I had lived my life, but a part of him lives in his oni san. The feelings he have for you is real and his will is so strong that it will do anything to protect you.

I can find my love in you because he exist in you. With that he made me promise not to come here soon. He also asked me look after all the girls who will be following his oni san specially Hinata ne san. He asked me stay well and live a wonderful life. So Naruto, what do you actually feel for me.

I am surprised that they meet you and told you everything. Specially, Hagoromo Ji san, man he is meddling in this matter without my knowledge for kami sake he is Rikodou Sennin. There is a limit for everything. geez, well Sasuke is coming so I should be a bit happy and this time as Obito Uchiha. God knows what uproar will happen in Uchiha Clan and specially Dad and Kakashi sensei.

"In order to properly respond to her query, I went close to her and took her hand and kissed it. I said ; this is how I actually feel about you. I want you to be a part of my family along with everyone. I have a special feeling for you like I want to trust my very life in your hands. I am not hesitant to say this, I like you and believe in you. I don't know about this love thing either because my whole life, I believed that only one girl had loved me my whole life, but he made me realize that I haven't noticed them in my past life.

But I don't want to commit that mistake again. I want to know you better. I will accept you as a whole. I really like you and maybe I love you too. Will you accept it because I believe my heart isn't prepared for this but I believe that if all of us work together we can manage it somehow. That is how I feel. "

She blushed heavily after that type of confession but after hearing my response she realized the meaning of my words she said, Naruto you are right at one point, if all of us work together we can manage it somehow. And Naruto Namikaze, I accept your feeling from the depth of my heart.I will also choose the right girls for you who you have missed in you past life. Hinata maybe your soulmate but I will became your best girl in your whole life. That is one thing I promise you. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto I Love you. And with that she kissed me on my cheeks. She said, this is a liability for now Darling , you will have to return it to me. Ok.

And by saying that she ran ahead of me forwarding for training ground 44. Darling Huh, I thought. I guess she became quite bold after learning the truth. I just wish Hinata wont kill me if she find about it.

With those thought I followed her to the training ground. I hope that everything will go smoothly from here on. Sasuke or should I say Obito, I will come for you in time. We will make things right this time.

Yeah. We will.

While chasing her back for meeting our sensei. I thought, I am getting the feeling that unlike last time, Hinata will be really mad at me if she learns that I have already fallen for two girls.

Don't worry Naruto I am going to enjoy massaging every girl you will bring in our family. I will enjoy punishing every single one of them. I will enjoy making these girls into woman and don't worry, if you feel like you can use my chakra and youkai to pleasure them to the max.

Naruto said to her

"Thanks but no thanks. I am not that much of pervert to only treat them for that. I want to embrace them, never let go of them, I want them to be the flowers of my garden and I want to take care of them. I want them to look out for each other like sisters. I will not consider any of those of fan girls who just know to follow their ideal without truly knowing about them. At least that is the only one thing I will consider if I am accepting the Harem".

Kurama said to me while laughing,

" Naruto this is not the first time I have seen someone in this situation. In our past world, Ashura, whose chakra spirit you are carrying ended up in the same situation. He was followed by three girls, one was a civilian he meet during his quest, second girl was from his uncle Hamura relative and third was a priestess of a country. His condition was so Laughable at that time he asked his first lover to tell her how to handle this situation. "

He received the best advice I will say to you now. She said that it will be alright. We will manage it if we work together. And nothing smells better than the flower garden of girls. And Due to that he married all of them and became of founder of many clans.

Senju and Uzumaki from his first, Namikaze from the Hyuuga and lastly the Priestess line of demon country. They all received a peculiar trait from him. Senju received the sage body that had nature energy, Uzumaki recived the Knowledge of seals and Kenjutsu but most in the field of scholars. Namikaze was blessed with intelligence of learning and absorb everything they can learn.

The specific trait was their Blue eyes and Blonde hair. And Last the Priestess received the blessing of sage vision doujutsu which can predict the future events can show it to possessors. Unfortunately, only females can be blessed with this doujutsu. With that I must say that his Hyuuga daughter was taken back in Hyuuga line after Hamura death and she was strong inheritor of Hamura and Kaguya otsutsuki Bloodline of Byakugan.

She was rewarded with the title of Byakugan Princess and she was married to his cousin because the clan believed that their bloodline must not be tainted with others and thus the incest trend started in Hyuuga. Same could be said for Uchiha and other clans.

Only Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze didn't practice it to max. Though in your case it will be different, since you are not from this world, even if you married to your sisters, it won't create any genetic disorder since you can be considered as very distant cousin, and with my ultimate chakra I can remove any defects if it occurs during their childbirth.

I said to both of them in an irritated tone "Hello. I am not into incest, for kami sake they are my sisters. I won't commit that act.

It is not my thing and I want them to be happy. If they find someone else, then I will not stop them and moreover, our Namikaze clan is already on the verge of end. It wont matter if it ended with us now. Same can be said for Kurama clan. With the last of our lineage, we wont exist after our generation took the name of more famous clan such as Uzumaki. Since no one knows the history of Namikaze Clan. But that raises some other questions for me. Why?"

Suddenly Kurahime spoke to me, she said

"I will answer those questions of yours in time, Naruto. And Kurama is right about your sisters. The fact that we will have keep them in our family even if you commit a taboo is a must. They are no longer safe from this village elders. Specially from that War-Hawk. I just know it. Don't ask me how. After all he was pursuing for them as a weapon as a first place. And don't worry, I know what your younger and elder sister feels for you now. With a little push, they will fall in your arms. And we will prepare for the arrival of your Uchiha Sasuke aka Uchiha Obito. For now, go back and focus on that Shisui Sensei of yours. He is one intresting fella. "

Within the training grounds, Minami and Shisui san was waiting for us. She was glad to to see me and she suddenly hugged me. I was kinda surprised by action but she said, I am really happy that you arrived at time otherwise he was about to fail us a moment.ago. Hearing that statement, I and Sayuri gave a sharp look and i said in a harsh tone:

My first opinion of you is that I hate you.

Sayuri said, What is the meaning of this, of failing us. Shisui ni san, I will tell about this to itachi ni san. Maybe then you will learn how to behave. Seeing our guts to say those words, he laughed at our antics. He said, this is the first time I was told that. Man you are interesting one. And you too chibi, why don't we introduce ourselves,

Minami will go first. Suddenly called by that, she said;

Hello. I am Minami Namikaze. I have been given this chance to be genin of this team to learn more about importance of teamwork. My favourite food is Miso Ramen and I like Desserts of ice cream, specially sundae. I hope to get along with each other.

It was like she longer held the pride of being genius now. Sayuri was looking at her with doubtful eyes but she have seen her in past days without any ninja band, she decided to held no ill will for her and will work with her.

Shisui was looking at her with a genuine look, 'I know minami, being held high because of your skills lead you loose to se sight of right thing. I hope that you will change this time.

Next is the Chibi, he spoke while smiling. Sayuri with a pout said, Hello I am Sayuri Uchiha of the hidden leaf village. I like sweet and spicy things and specially Ice cream of Strawberry sundae. I will surpass every single Shinobi who have come before me and I want to become the strongest Uchiha Kunoichi in the whole Shinobi nation so that they will think twice before fighting me. I want to surpass the founder of our clan in terms of power and ability, even if I don't know his name. and my last one is not a dream but I will turn it in reality, while looking at me she said, I will became the best girl and shinobi of a certain boy so he can rely on my strength and I will live my life with him as his wife even if it means to leave my entire clan.

That statement came as a shock for all of the team. Minami became certain that she is talking about Naruto, his brother and for some reasons she was feeling uncertainity in her heart. She thought, is she in love with him, is this the reason he volunteered. But she is a heiress just like me. So it wont be that easy. She is willing to leave her clan, so she can stay with him. She is lot stronger than me.

I who was embarrassed at her declaration suddenly said, Sayuri, you didn't tell me about declaring it to others. I thought you will keep it private. I really wanted to run away from there. She said, don't worry Darling, I thought it will be better we told at least our team. I will ask hokage for your hand, so don't worry about it. That was the first time I feel so embarrassed.

To think she would declare this bold statement to openly specially in front of me. An Uchiha and calling him darling is a proof that he knows about it. Man I thought he would be unpopular like me but she an Uchiha Princess to say had fallen for him. Man I want his luck.

And she introduced herself as Uchiha from hidden leaf village, a rare in our clan. Only I and from hokage interaction about our clan, only obito has introduced in that way. Itachi didn't admitted at first but after joining the anbu he changed his introduction way. But for her to speak in such manner.

I can see bright future of our clan in her eyes. And I bet clan will be in uproar if they heard her last declaration. Naruto, I think I am going to like you even more. But for my final test I will ask her one question to see if she worthy to be protected by me if she ever get in trouble.

Sayuri, you said you will leave your clan for him. Give answer to my question. If tomorrow you are asked to choose only one out of two options. First, protect your village by killing the criminals who is your family or from your clan. Or protect your clan by committing the crimes against the same village you are living in. what will you choose.

She thought over this and when she was done thinking. She gave the reply that even I couldn't imagine. She said:

I will kill the criminals who will do any harm to this village, even if they are of same clan from me or my family. Our ancestor didn't create this village to do crimes in the first place. It was created to maintain harmony among the people. If I had to kill my entire clan to protect that harmony I will do it without regretting it. Yes, that will be my choice.

Shisui was shocked again. This girl declared that she will kill her entire clan for the sake of harmony which was created by our founders. To think she will feel just like him and his deceased grandfather, I guess there is some hope in our clan. He had decided that she will be first Kunoichi from the Uchiha clan to be trained by him personally without anyone consent and advice. She have a bright future and if she were happen to be in pinch, he will help him no matter what.

He said. I am impressed, Sayuri. You have some good sense of acknowledgement. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, unless you want to tell everyone about it. Okay. She gave him a sharp look and then nodded.

She is scary, just like her mother. I don't to face her anger again. And the next one is you, Naruto.

I am Namikaze Naruto. I want to became shinobi because I wanted my family to acknowledge me. My favorite food is Ramen, especially Ichiraku Ramen. I really hate the time when it take three minutes time for preparing those instant Ramen. I like animals like dogs but I specially love foxes. I love my family very much. And I like those people who are honest and genuine. I like Sayuri, Yasaka, Kunou and I want to prove to my princess that she was right to trust in me. I just want to become strong enough to protect my family who really love me. I don't have big dreams, it just I don't know of what goal I should take in my life. As long I Live up to the expectations of my beloved ones, that is enough for me.

Shisui was not as much surprised since he was aware of boy condition. At one point he often asked Naruko to be brave enough to stand for his brother, but it was already late because she is scared of her sister and Naruto almost died that day.

He was amazed at the changes that occurred to boy, compared to his old look this new look he kinda looks cute with whiskers. If the fact was not known that he is Kyubii soul possessor, he was sure that he would have a following of some royalties. But, compared to Sasuke, this boy is very much like his own past self.

He had also learned about his true condition, of why this boy had been worst, because he has limited amount of Chakra and Huge amount of youkai energy. He is someone who cannot exist in shinobi world, but somehow, Kyubii somehow managed to gather chakra from his surrounding to save his life. And the fact she is an actual Youkai was asked to keep secret. Seeing how chakra is treated as a weapon, hokage was scared of what would happen if youki is used in battles.

After telling him that youkai act as a poison for chakra, due to that fact he has poor health conditions. Right now, he is figuring out a way to understand the seal Hiruzen had used on his children. if he can manage to gave Naruto to access to kyuubi sealed chakra then maybe he can recover from this poor health condition. He is working on it in his free period.

He does not want anyone in Konoha to knew about it. It was request from Minato to not let her son use chakra unnecessary unless he is strong enough to learn Senjutsu. He will be the first one to surpass him and Jiraiya sensei if he actually masters the Senjutsu. Even minami with her skills and Naruko with his hiraishin hadn't surpassed them yet.

After thinking, he said Alright, everyone had introduced themselves but now it is my turn. I am Shisui Uchiha from the hidden leaf village. Also known as Shishui the teleporter. I have created this Jutsu on hokage technique and it has no mass in it. I like people who can stay true to their words and prove it through their action. I like my previous batch of students and I believe that I will like this team too. I like a certain Kunoichi but that is none of your concern. At that statement everyone eyes perked up like they want to know about it. And for my future dream is to have my own family. Yeah, that is it.

Now, as for the test, I want you to prove everyone in this village that your teamwork is the best. If everyone will acknowledge it, then I will pass this team. With that he left them to think of what they should do. When they realized of what trick he played on them they screamed loudly. What the hell?

Sayuri said, what is wrong with him. I thought we had understood the meaning of teamwork so he wont fail us but what is this stupid test. I am going to torture him if I find his secret.

Minami said, I agree. I was scared of this. I don't like his stupid test in the first place. What is wrong with him. How can everyone in village will know about our teamwork unless we create a havoc in the village in broad daylight, without getting caught in the first place.

Naruto heard that phrase and realized what his sensei actually wants them to do in the first place. He want them to create a havoc as a team and everyone in village to know about it. He wants to see that can we do such acts which may look unworthy in many people eyes but have hidden meaning of our skills. He said,

Ne- san you are a genius. This is what he actually wants. He want us to do bad things together as a team.

Yes. Everyone in village must know about it and this act must be done as a team. I swear he will definitely pay for this.

Minami said, but it will bad name to us and it can worse our reputation specially we are heiress of clans. I don't know about father but sayuri father is a strict person and he treats according to law. I am a bit worried but the consequences we will receive.

Sayuri said Don't worry about it. We will put all the blame on him. I am sure hokage and my father will spare this act since we are not official genin yet. So I am in are you Ne San?what about you, darling.

I am in and I have a great idea to create a havoc. But I need everyone help. Ne san are you with us. She said, of course, as long as we are together. It will be fine with me. So what is your plan.

Here, I want everyone to listen. This will be best prank we will do as a team. We will make graphiti on the hokage faces and will paint the streets of our village. This way everyone will know that we did it together. Don't worry, I have a perfect way to get out of this trouble. So lets do it.

And as usual Naruto was aware of the ways to enter at the monument route and to all of their surprises guards were enjoying in playing cards. Minami and sayuri were a bit shocked at their antics. Really, they were playing cards while they must be careful on their guard duty. After passing thrugh the guards, they went the top of the monument. Everthing ready with paintbuckets and brush, he offered it to each of the teammate. Sayuri asked him, How the heck did you arrange it in such time.

I wanted to use it after I became the genin, but I guess I am doing it before. So, I was planning a bit early but never thought that our sensei will give us a full opportunity to use it. Get ready on the count of0. 3,2,1. Go

And the terror began on monument of the the hokage. Naruto created seven clones and scattered all over the village to paint it with orange color. He entrusted the monument to sayuri and minami and guess what they began to enjoy doing it.

Sayuri seized this opportunity to paint her name at the left side of hokage face by, writing. For Uchiha Sayuri and minami began to write words on their face in series. They are, idiot, stupid, jiji/ old man and finnly he she wrote stupid old man. Its been while she pulled a prank but not on this level. She was enjoying it a bit, when they suddenly began to be called by chunins and jounins.

After seing them, they give them a good chase. Meanwhile, Naruto was painting the buildings and house of the villagers and in order to gain help, he released the dogs from the the inuzuka vet store and attached paintbuckets and brushes at their tails. At moreover they didn't bark at naruto since he used to take care for them, they coprated with him. In half an hour whole village chaos.

And now the entire village was in havoc of three students who was pranking the entire village. Two chunin entered in hokage office informing about the stunt performed by his daughter and Uchiha clan heiress and especially about Naruto of how he released all the inuzuka dogs from the vet store and tampered the streets of village by attaching the paint bucket and brushes and he is doing the same. After hearing about he went straight for the terrace and made a stupid look at the scenery of the view. Everyone was chasing them demanding to punish Naruto and girls for this act. But he realized who was responsible for this.

He thought, to think he would gave me this much of a headache to me. Shisui, you are really an interesting one. But your act will be on you. He hiraishin to minami who was hiding along with sayuri and seeing that demeanor look on his face both of them paled and surrendered without any resistence but inside they were smirking at this stunt they have performed.

And next minato took both of them to the office. He then, went to look for Naruto and to his surprise Naruto was resting at the top of his monument face. In the end, Naruto always find peace there. Minato looked at him and pinched his cheeks. While whining about it, he make an eye contact with his father with a bright smile on his face. He said, "did you like the view father?" minato with a sigh said, Come with me and explain all this ruckus you have caused. With that he hiraishin with him to his office.

Shisui Uchiha who was looking at all of this scenario was laughing and grinning widely with a cool look on his face. He said: oh this the best scene I will ever remember in my whole life. Two heiress ruining the hokage faces. And one boy raided all the streets of Konoha. Yeah, its been a while I have seen this level of uproar. This team will be the best team I will ever train in my career and they are also the one who had entertained me the most. They have passed this test. All villagers now knew of this teamwork. Now, time to visit the hokage and pay up for allowing them to commit this act. They are going to be the best team in this generation. Now, I must also go. He was about to leave when suddenly, he was surrounded by an anbu who was none other than his friend. He asked, what are you doing here weasel.

Weasel said, Hokage had asked your presence. Come without any resistance.

Hai-hai. Shisui replied back. While on his way, weasel asked: was it really necessary for you to make my sister do such rubbish act. You know she will be questioned by father. After all she is on bad term with us already. I don't want her to suffer because she had always been looked down by everyone in clan.

You are right. She is different from everyone in our clan but I believe that she had already found her shinobi way and I am sure that she will be fine as long as she believe in it. It is my first time seeing such a genin in our clan. I will make sure that she will achieve her dream. Especially after knowing about her viewpoint for this village.

I see. Moreover take care of my pupil too. I was not able to teach her the importance of family. I trained her in every ninja arts but I miserably failed at the most important thing of life. Please look after her too

I understand. I will take care of her too. Itachi. Shisui said in a silent voce. With that they headed for the office of hokage.

In the office,

Hokage said,

Would you tell me the reason of why you three pulled this stunt in the first place? You know I have receiving complaints from all over the villagers about the havoc that have been created. Now tell me in detail so I can give you punishment you for your actions.

Daddy it was not our fault in the first place. If Shisui Sensei didn't gave that stupid test in the first place, we would have never done it in the first place.

Minami call me hokage in my office. I am your dad at home and hokage at my office. And what does test had to do with it. Give me the entire details of it.

Sayuri said, "Sensei said us to prove our teamwork to this entire village. The only way to make them see our teamwork is to either became hero but it is very peaceful here to do such feat, so we decided to create a havoc in the village, so everyone can acknowledge our teamwork."

Meanwhile, Shishui entered in hokage office while the anbu with whom he came disappeared in shadows. When he entered , by showing his thumbs up, he said. All of you had passed the test. From today onwards you are official members of team 15. We will be doing mission from tomorrow onwards. Congratulations. He smiled at all of them.

All of them were supposed to be happy but right now they were staring at the stupidity he is doing right in front of hokage office. Even itachi was having a headache at his friends actions. But it all disrupted when hokage scorned him,

Shisui Uchiha, refrain yourself from doing these acts. For kami sake, you are at my office. Can you not take simple test to judge their skills. You know, how many complaints I have received from your stupid test. I am beginning to doubt what kind of things you will teach them, I don't want another one like you.

Shisui then bowed his head and made request to hokage: he said

Sorry hokage sama but I apologize for the rukoous they have caused. I was the one who gave them that test so please don't punish them. They were just doing as per the clues I have left them for passing this test. I take responsibility for the mess by making the request of mission to clean the village to genin as missions of D rank. But for now please don't punish them and let them enjoy for passing this test

Minato with a sigh said: ok I will not punish them, because you are willing to take responsibility. For now you three can go back. But they were about to leave, Shisui gave them like a vouchers to three of them. Here, as your congratulation gift, It is free meal pass to Ichiraku, before going back to your home. Have a pleasant lunch there. And don't worry about me, I will be fine. Enjoy this treat from me.

Girls were feeling glad for this and they bowed in front of him and said 'thanks sensei.' However Naruto went to him and hugged him and he asked him, thank you for this treat, but I want to request you something.

Shisui was surprised at his action. He nodded his head. Naruto had realized that he was the person who was willing to adopt him but had failed miserably because of elders specially Danzo, who in the end stole his right eye. He want to say proper thanks.

He asked, instead of calling you Sensei, can I call you Shisui ni san. For a moment everyone was surprised at the request even Shisui. But minami and hokage understood of what he is implying. There are things he cannot speak with his sisters and being at the age, he want someone like a brother figure to listen to his problems. Even he speak with his father, he will not be available all the time.

And he had chosen Shisui to be that person. Shisui who heard the request gave him a warm and said. Ok but only when we are not on missions. You got it Naruto. He only nodded and went back with the girls to enjoy this treat.

Naruto had amended for one guilt he always felt when Namikaze made him realize it. He had bonded with Shisui. Shisui for his part felt happy that he has someone who will look up to him like a brother figure. With a ease smile. he enjoyed the moment unless he heard the coughing voice of hokage.

He realized that his punishment isn't over yet. But Minato asked him a question with no hint of anger in his voice. He asked, why did you give them such impossible and shameful task in the first place? What were you planning if they had failed?

With a deep breath He replied: I had already chosen to teach them. I just want to see if they can do the task which is considered like useless things in our life. While it may seem meaningless, it shows our skills. For eg. Sneaking, infiltration, task accomplishment in enemy territory, and doing the task without getting caught when the mission is performed.

Information gathering is also one of them. This is the qualities I have seen in them today. During half an hour, no one noticed them, they sneak from the patrol of guards and did it without getting caught unless you yourself located them with your marking on them. Am I Right?

Hokage nodded. He said: it brings attention of how our security is weak. 3 students one who was a former chunin and two academy children did it while if it were happen to be an attack from another village, we would have lost our men. This shows how sloppy our chunin and special jounins had gotten. They need a push up to do their task properly.

You are right on that fact and on that case.

Minato said to him: And don't worry about the complaints I was just making them a bit scared. I have already punished the guards for being so lenient on their duty and they will clean the mess left by team 15 on their own. I gave them a good teaching when I make them count their mistakes instead of their whining of how the children should be punished for their rubbish act. So what do you think of their skills.

He replied, you were right lord hokage when you said that these kids had the potential to defeat their senior genin. Their pride would be hurt, if they lost to someone who are young from their age and experience. For that case, I want to have an escort C rank mission for them. Seeing their skills and capability, I believe that they can handle it like a piece of cake.

Are you sure. I mean they have recently passed out and suddenly giving them a C rank. It had never happened to any genin team. Do you believe they can handle it.

I believe in them. They have potential and I am talking about Naruto and Sayuri. Minami will be alright with her past experience, and I believe that sooner or later you will have a daughter in law in your family. You better teach Naruto about adult stuff before he does something without knowing the consequences of it. I mean calling him by Darling means he is already in her possession and I think she will not share him that easily to any other one.

You are the one to talk who hadn't had any single date with Lady Tsunade apprentice. And you who is hailed as strongest Uchiha is scared of asking a girl on a date. At least she is lot courageous than you to say it directly to my son in front of you. Shisui was suddenly surprised, but when he realized that he was watching over minami and must have heard of their interaction due to his wind affinity.

This and that are two different things, he said with a bit of frustration. For the time being will you heed my request for the mission I have asked?

Don't worry about it. I already have a mission in my list which is an escort mission. To protect a bridge builder. Kinda easy to say, but?

To be continued...


	20. Team 15 Formation

But what? He asked. Hokage said. I doubt at the details of this mission is being hidden. If it happened to be more than C rank. I doubt they can handle it.

Then why don't give me few genin from other teams and an expert shinobi for information gathering. Someone like Kakashi san. You can do it can't you.

You are deliberately asking for Kakashi to show their teamwork at his nose, Do you have some problem with him. Or do you blame him for letting your ideal die. I told you before, he had changed from that accident so don't blame him.

I am not blaming him lord hokage. It's just I cannot accept him as a shinobi when he left him alone on that mission not even knowing about him.

He was out casted from our clan because he didn't awake his Sharingan at his puberty. He was abandoned by our clan leader because he is not considered any worth and left at the outskirts of Uchiha clan. He lost his parent at his childhood and he was not acknowledged as Uchiha in the first place.

He thought that if he became hokage, everyone will acknowledge him and will get someone to love him but he decide to give up everything for the girl who never loved him and died by saving Kakashi san. And he gave his Sharingan to him as a jounin present. If he had known in Uchiha it is considered a taboo to give your Sharingan to an outsider. I wonder kind of treatment he would have received if he were alive today.

I consider him my hero after knowing about him from you but I cannot accept the way he was still accused in our clan. I am just angry at Kakashi san that even after that sacrifice, he cannot understand the meaning he left for him.

I do know what you are talking about but I will ask him to join this mission but you have to behave during this mission. And don't think its entire his fault, I am also somewhat guilty for what had happened. If I had paid more attention to his situation, I wouldn't have let him felt lonely.

I will take my leave lord hokage, I hope you will consider my request I have made. I will try to be at my behavior but if he did something reckless again, I won't hold myself back. and with that he left for his home with the pay scale of d rank cleaning missions to him.

Minato said to the direction of windows:

I know you are there, Kakashi, you can come out. With a nod, he appeared from the window side of the office. So haven't changed very much in your ways. Why are you spying on us.

I am sorry for my behavior but I guess he is right about me. I never actually know obito. I wont blame him if he blame me for his death. Compared to me, obito was a real hero. I just wish I could know what he mean when he said that I will became your eye to see the future. Sensei I will join this mission and make sure to protect everyone from his team. I saw what they did together as a team. Its been a while since I have witnessed the actual teamwork without teaching through tough ways.

Minato replied: I know what you mean, teamwork is very rare these days among the genin. The only teamwork I have heard were from team 8 of mirai yuuhi and it was because of their clan were trained to work with their partners and Hinata being the strongest one had lead them to actually put up a good team.

Sensei, I remember history team 15 originally was designed to work in every field of shinobi arts be it assault, tracing, and strategy. Second hokage came with this set up to create an all round team of Senju, Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. But due to their arrogance they never worked together, last attempt to create this team were disbanded by the previous Uchiha and Hyuuga leaders. If I remember it was Uchiha mikoto, Hyuuga hitomi and you sensei since last Senju was already a sannin. By any chance are you trying to create the same team again, since you have already made Uchiha Sayuri and Namikaze Naruto a team. If I am right you are planning to add either Neji or Hinata Hyuuga for this team once minami is made chunin in these exams.

Minato spoke to him: To think you have known about it this far. Yes. You are right, my original intention was to create the same team again. I want to understand why nidaime left this team setup in the first place. And it was passed down through his students koharu, homura and Danzo. I wonder why he left this setup in the first place. Senju are no longer in the line so sandaime pulled a last attempt this team by replacing Senju with Namikaze, but that idea was rejected by the same students who once proposed this idea.

Kakashi asked: Is this only reason, by knowing you sensei, you are not that type of person who will follow someone else idea that easily. So will you tell me the real reason.

Minato said to him while he took a deep breath :

I know it may sound stupid coming from me but by the time I was ten, I was not even aware of the fact I am from a respected clan. I came to know about it when I was appointed as a hokage by the sandaime. I was eager to know what type of clan I came from, who was the founder of my clan, who established our clan in konoha. what type of person Namikaze Harutora actually was. Was he a good man, why did he left Konoha.

Why did all my clan members died if they are really considered as noble just like others. I wanted to know why I was left alone to bear the name which is going to disappear in coming generations. What was their speciality in the first place. Not even Fukagu and Hiashi and Jiraiya Sensei I looked upto didn't knew that answer. But somehow I believed that I will find my answer someday. But as time goes I forgot of what I was seeking during that time. Stupid. But somehow I believe that Naruto will discover all the answer I was looking for at that time. But I believe that tobirama wanted to tell something but somehow it was twisted with lies by their students.

Kakashi asked with questionable tone: So you believe that those three had misinterpreted the actual message and created something which would only benefit them for future. Seeing elder Danzo, I can understand, after all within my time during anbu I believe that he was responsible with coup Uchiha clan was willing perform but because of your existence it was stopped. So why are you scared of.

Minato replied to his query:

I am afraid that Danzo is planning something which even I cannot prevent from happening and I want to know for what reason. This exams I am conducting with all five villages is not just for show, I want to see who are our allies and enemies. I am just considering it as an opportunity and make amends for what we all did wrong. But I recently realized that my hope is not with my village but with my family. I hope I can so my job well and protect my remaining family.

Sensei, I think you are going to have an additional member in your family someone like daughter in law. I wonder how will Kushina san and Jiraiya sama will react at this news.

Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong. For kami sake, I didn't expected that will happen so soon. An Uchiha falling for my son, all the clan will be at my head if they became aware of this. I wonder how will Uchiha clan leader will react at this. I just hope he don't put challenge like battosai to defeat him for his daughters hand. It was my very tough battle and to make it worse, battosai was on the verge of death due his incurable disease he wanted to make sure that his daughter will be in safe hands, due to that he fought me and when he was satisfied he died leaving this world. He was one shinobi I had considered worthy.

Only very are aware of it since only Uchiha Fukagu and Hisashi along their wives were the only witness of that match. I just hope he don't do the same to Naruto. I am getting the feeling that my son will bring troubles in one way or another. But I want to see the path he is going to take as a shinobi in his life.

And don't tell anyone about this. I know Kushina will be fine but I don't want lord Jiraiya to know about his love life. I don't want him to use my son as his research material for the books he is writing nowadays. For kami sake, I don't deny his skills as a writer but he had written a very wonderful book on his first attempt. I don't know why people didn't like it compared to the smuts he is writing nowadays. It was a very wonderful book, 'Tales of a gutsy ninja'. And I used his main character name for my son, then why it didn't get popular.

Kakashi said in exhausted voice: I think people don't like to a character who is hardworking and rise from the ground. They want to read about a prince who is wealthy and achieved everything with his skills and money if he didn't get it. A knight who is a dream of every women and a hero who was prophised to protect the world. Specially about getting in with as many women he likes. People don't want to acknowledge the person who is working hard from the ground just to achieve something he cannot get with.

Those type of character aren't liked people very well. even if I hate to say it, I don't like it very well when people say harsh words to those that they can never achieve their dream. It reminds of obito and guy father Might Dai. Even though he was a genin, he defeated former Seven swordsmen with pure taijutsu. I became sure that Naruto will is also someone like them. I just feel sorry of what he had gone through even though he is your son, they don't respect him as a human.

I see it all the times, people look at him like he is a demon in human but I have never seen Naruto to get angry or hatred for them. All I have seen is guilt for himself being born in this world, but it seems he don't hold any grudge for you. He is strong hearted boy kinda reminds me obito sometimes.

You are right. Kakashi, but enough of this, are you sure you will participate in this mission. If it turns to something worse you will take charge as Captain for this mission. For further assistance, Hinata Hyuuga will join this mission for long range scouting with her Byakugan. And before you say anything, this is a test of my formation of team 15, yes I want to see how they will work together seeing she was the first person to ever vouch for Naruto for letting him being shinobi. I just want to see if she can get along with them.

Sensei, mind if I say something.

Minato said: Yes. Kakashi said,

I believe that Hyuuga Hinata have something for Naruto. And to Naruto she considers that girl as his princess. I think your plan will either backfire at you or it might bring trouble from the Hyuuga clan.

Don't tell me. You don't mean. Minato for a moment went pale, and kakashi took this opportunity to put salt at it. He said : Yes I believe that Hinata likes your son to a certain extent but Naruto sees as a royalty he can never reach. So if she found about this love between Naruto and sayuri, she wont hold back without putting a good fight. I hope you and Naruto can survive this because if I ever learned anything, never anger a maiden in love, because at that moment she can became stronger than anyone you are scared of. I wish you good luck for getting two heiress as daughter in law in you law. I hope both of you can survive when the time will come. With that he left in his classic sign.

I am getting headache after listening this. Naruto I would like to see what kind of path you are going to walk. I hope you live long enough to survive your future because all I see is trouble in paradise. It will be fun how both the girls will take it. It's been a while since C.R.A had been enacted, didn't it. I didn't get it because I was only loved by Kushina and no one else. Remaining were just fan girls, I didn't chose it, but if it turns in it, it will be fun to watch your life. Naruto, I am looking forward for your path and for our future family.

Yes our future family together and also a lot of grand children.

To be continued...


	21. Day Before The Mission

Both naruto and minami came back to home. It was still evening and naruto is in good mood. Both were greeted by his mother and younger sister. Naruko asked to him: oni san how was your day. Did you pass the test?

Naruto to her query replied: yes we all passed the test and it was a quite fun to do all the things we did together. I wish we could do it more but I guess it was the last time I will do something like this.

Kushina, mother came from kitchen and said: Yes and to think you would paint the monuments and decorating the roads with colorful paints and moreover using the inuzuka dogs for pulling this stunt, aren't you getting quite bold yourself. And moreover, to think you didn't get punished for it. I wonder if minato went soft on you.

Minami said: no mother, shisui sensei took responsibility and asked to forgive us for what we did. I am sure that he is interrogated by father right now.

Naruko in a sigh said: you know shisui san isn't a bad person, but he can be a bit childish in his nature. But if he took some actions, he also takes responsibility for that action. That is the type of person he is. But moreover I also meet my new student, she do have some knack for being shinobi. I am now a jounin so I will also do my best to train her.

Naruto hearing her little sister answer said to her: Yeah. I was a bit surprised when midori fought Sayuri and did pretty well in it. I guess she will also participate in these upcoming chunin exams. I guess mirai sensei did some training to her. Well she is quite lucky to have two sensei at the same time. Well I had quite a feast at ichiraku, thanks to shisui san so I will have something light for dinner. I am going to rest in my room for the time being. I will see you guys at the dinner time.

Mother told me:Yeah. Make sure to make it in time. With that I left for my room to have some good rest. Though I wasn't aware of the chaos which soon is going to fall on me during the dinner time.

Meanwhile in namikaze residence:

Naruko in a shocking tone asked minami: "what do mean oni san had got a girlfriend and moreover a lover?" who is she. What is her name? When?

Kushina in amusing tone said: calm down Naruko. Minami tell me who is she? If she really is his girlfriend then she had to pass my test for being his future wife.

She is our teammate and daughter of uchiha clan head, Uchiha Sayuri. And I think she is really serious about oni san. She said things that I cant even imagine of doing.

Naruko asked: What kind of thing did she say.

Mikoto daughter: what kinds of she spoke to you. Kushina asked,

Minami taking a deep breath spoke: she said she will become stronger than the founder of her clan, and she will become oni san best girl so he can rely on her strength. She even declared tat she will leave her entire clan if it means to be with oni san. But her last statement was a very scary when she answer shisui san question. I cant even think of doing it in the first place.

What kind of statement and what kind of question shisui asked her in the first place? Kushina was becoming really worried, she had never seen minami like that even in her prime days when she was hailed as second coming of itachi.

Shisui san asked him that if she had to choose between village and her clan, what she will choose. If tomorrow her clan became the criminals and did any harm to konoha, what will she do?

Will she kill her clan members who are also family or will she support her clan and will do as they told her to do so. What will she choose? Protect this village by killing her entire clan or kill the villagers by supporting her clan.

Kushina went in terrified state because her father also asked the same question when she was at her home.

She at that spur of moment said that she will stay by her clan to protect them, but in the end she cannot protect them because few of them betrayed at their back and went with enemies and ended up killing their own clan members. She was at the line becoming princess of uzu, so they who she considered her family ended up betraying her for power. But her father told her to go to konoha and find peace in there. And in the end she ended up here, falling in love with minato, becoming a mother of three children abandoning the royalty and village she was supposed to rule.

In a voice filled with guilt she asked, what did she said.

Minami in sad voice said: she said that she will kill her entire clan even her family without regretting anything. Everyone in the hall went shocked hearing that answer. Minami said, she said that village was found to create harmony among the various clans and maintain it. If killing her clan will maintain that harmony, she will do it without regretting it.

Naruko and Kushina went in shocked state. The girl had more guts than anyone. Did she said in front of shisui. How did he responded to it. Kushina was a bit worried about her. She can be called traitor for saying such things for her clan. Minami replied: instead of getting angry at her, he was a bit happy at her response and promised her to train her and bring out her potential. He even said that he is going to like us very much.

Kushina remembered the days when he asked about the meaning of village, his grand father had played a vital role for his beliefs and view of a clan. He realize in his teen days that as long as shinobi system exist, justice cannot exist because everyone even the enemies fight because they believe that for what they are fighting is justice. So who is he judge anyone.

He was taught that foundation doesn't exist of what powers you hold in yourself, it exist of how you use that power. That is the one things which maintains the harmony among people.

What did oni san said what their status is now. There is nothing going on between them, right. Naruko was asking like she had seen a ghost and flailing. But minami next sentence put her in depressed state. She said, she is already attached to him. She even calls him her darling. And moreover see her guts, she is soon going to ask naruto hands from father. I got a really bad feeling about it.

Kushina really liked this idea very well. She thought, so a future wife from uchiha clan. Namikaze Sayuri, it has a nice ring in it. She in a pleased tone said, alright minami bring this girl home some day. I want to know how my future daughter in law acts around my son.

Mom are you serious. Mommy tell me you are kidding right. Minami and Naruko said in an unpleasant tone. No I am not. Its first time that any girls has shown interest in my boy. If naruto is happy, then I wont mind it. And moreover, I want both of you to behave well and welcome her like your sister. You got it.

Hai. Both of them replied to their mother.

Meanwhile, Naruto in his room.

Naruto when are you planning on telling them the truth. You know your actions is a necessary factor for our victory. Kurahime asked him in mindscape.

Naruto to here query said: Kurahime you know its not very easy. How am I supposed to tell that your son is dead and I am from different world who took place of your naruto here. They might not even believe me. Even though I possess his emotion, I cant easily tell them that. Even I don't know how should I tell them.

Kurama who was hearing their bickering for a while decided to speak, he said: both of you quiet down and listen to me. I have a perfect solution for that too. Naruto asked in questionable way. What is it Kurama.

Yeah tell me too. I also want to hear your opinion in this regard.

It is very simple. Just tell them that you have remembered everything about your past life. You remember how you are forced to become a jinchuriki. How you are hated and the village treated you. How you meet hinata, how you realized your feelings for her. Keep how uchiha clan is killed to your father and shisui san.

This will help you to gain their trust. That will be enough to make them believe. And it will be better if you tell very less about this. Danzo and others can use information against us, so play this very carefully. Unlike your past self, you now also possess the abilities of this world naruto and the best thing about him I liked that he is creative just like your past son boruto, and a very good writer. It will be good if you also start writing as a novelist. You can express about your past life experience as a story. It might help you to earn fortune on your own.

Kurahime in a delighted tone said: hey its not a bad idea. If you are going to write books, please also write about harutora and my romance story. Also how I allowed hishamaru to join him in his adventure. Ne, naruto will you write about it. Please.

Hai hai. I will write about it. Moreover, I always wanted to write something good. Unlike ero sennin, who made me read those smuts. Maybe I will write about him too. I like this idea, thank you Kurama ni san.

Well for that you have to develop a habit of writing in the first place. Unlike you, naruto here used to write daily in his diary. And you on the other hand is a goofball who can on only ignore it as a hassle. Since your recovery, you haven't write anything in that diary. Start from now and write only necessary events you want others to know. Right now otherwise I will take control of you myself. Kurahime said in such a tone that made me went pale.

Yeah do it, because it will be better if you start from now, otherwise even I will not help you, if she started hurting you. Kurama also said in ear to ear.

Alright, I will write the necessary details and will practice it as my hobby, after all I did promise him that I will also live for his sake, it means taking care of his hobbies and dreams too. Yeah, so that time till dinner, I wrote about the necessary details of my past life I remembered and how I am keeping it a secret from my whole family, I wrote down only necessary portions I want everyone to know, since I am well aware of the facts how Danzo and others can use this diary as a tool against my family.

Yasaka and kunou bid farewell to me and returned to demon country. During that time, I told her, of what interaction had with Kurahime and what I am going to do. I also requested her that I want a certain boy to use him room of spirit and time for half a day of actual day on earth. She told me why I am not using it and simply allowing another boy to use it, I gave her the real reason of what this chunin exams will become if others jinchuriki will come. I respect him and unlike last time, I want to make him realize his actual dreams. She said that if I took her on a date at good place, she can allow it. I promised her. And with that, she bid me farewell.

And last the dinner time came, I went to join my family for dinner. Apparently, my father came at the right moment. I cant blame him since there were times where even I couldn't come in times. Well I hope I will not became a hokage this time, instead I will be fine living as an author after my shinobi career with my entre family.

Welcome home father, how was your day. I asked him in formal tone. He replied, very tiring son. Is dinner ready. I replied: yeah: they are preparing for it. I will be joining soon. have important to discuss with you and your sister.

With a slight voice, I said yes. And when I went for the dinner, Naruko was giving me a dangerous look, manami was hesitant while looking at me while my mother looked at me with an amusing smile on her face. I thought that it will over sooner or later.

When father came and joined, looking at the atmosphere he asked me: Naruto what did you do that they are giving such dangerous aura. Did you have some argument or something like that.

Naruto with a sigh said: I don't know. I hope it will be over soon. Moreover what did you wanted to talk about father. You said it was important.

Yes. Tommorow your will team will be sent on a c rank mission. An escort mission. And your sensei have vouched for this, so don't worry about it.

Minami in a hesitant voice asked her father: Father did you said a C rank. But Naruto and Sayuri don't have any experience in D ranks.

Minato in a serious tone said: Minami I didn't called for it. It was Shisui who vouched for Naruto and Sayuri for the mission level. And he have faith in them. But as I cannot ignore the possibility of risk involved in it. So I have accepted it on certain conditions.

And what would that be, father. Naruto asked in a formal tone.

Minato told:

Your team along with kakashi hatake and hinata hyuuga, will perform this mission. And that came as a shock for me again, I almost choked my food i swallowed it while taking a glass of water. I in a surprise voice asked him:Tou san did you just said hinata hime. And everyone was again looking at me with curious eyes, while minami and Naruko looked at me with a glint of jealousy. So you think of her as princess. Eh, naruto. Mom asked me in smile on her face.

Its nothing like that, I just respect her. Nothing more than that. Man that was close. I almost showed that that I like hinata. In my time it would be easy for me admit it but here she don't have those feelings for me. And I don't believe that she will have those feelings for me soon. I thought in my mind.

So kakashi was right. Naruto do have feelings for hinata but he sees her as a royalty where he don't stand a chance to be with her. This will be quite troubling if things backfire at my plan. I never thought that creation of team 15 will lead to formation of love triangle. I hope things don't take turns for the worse. Minato thought in his mind.

Minato said:Yes. Hyuuga hinata will join this mission and kakashi will join you as squad captain. You will hear your mission details tomorrow. That is all I have to tell you.

Tou san, it may sound funny coming from me but are you sure that naruto and Sayuri are ready for the difficulty of this mission.I mean I have experience doing this types of mission but they are just new graduates. Wouldn't it be a bit early for them. Minami said in slight hesitant voice.

Minato to her query said:

Minami it was your sensei who decided and he believes naruto and Sayuri are ready for that level of mission. Tomorrow both of you will come to my office, so you can hear details of this mission. And naruto please come to my room, it is important. Hai. I simply nodded.

After having my dinner, I went with my father and listen his lecture regarding puberty. My old man is very serious. In past I didn't receive this kind of lecture from anyone due to that I never understood the emotional aspect of understanding true love.

When I finally found my love in hinata, iruka sensei finally decided to give me a proper lecture on puberty. But I am glad that my old man s alive here to take care of me. No matter how much pain I feel this time, I will have my father back to look up to.

With that I came out of my thoughts and heard my father saying :

And with that you have to make sure that you don't give into your desires. You have to control yourself until you are ready to bear responsibility of your life and for her. And make sure you don't make it intimate with your lust. You have long time to make sure to those things with a girl. you got it naruto.

Yes, father I will do my best to control myself. With that I hugged him. He was a bit surprised at my actions. He asked, naruto did something happen to you.

I said, no its nothing. I am just glad that my father is finally paying attention to my needs. That my parents are looking out for me. That you guys are here for me. Thank you.

Minato didn't understand what naruto is trying to say.

He thought that he was happy that his parents are finally paying attention to him, maybe that's why he is happy. He said to him:

Naruto , I am your father so there is no way I will look after you. You are my only son, and I will anything to make sure that you live a happy life with whoever you want. now go to your room and take proper rest, you have a mission tomorrow. With that he kissed on my forehead. He thought, you are my legacy and I will make sure to protect you until the day you are ready to stand on your own. Minato thought that in his mind.

I went in my room. i was pretty excited of what kind of mission we will receive tomorrow. I took a deep breath and went to my sleep. I will do my best. With that I took a peaceful rest.

Meanwhile in namikaze residence:

So minato do you think we teased him enough. Kushina asked in playful voice. Minato said to her: yeah we sure did. I didn't expected that this day will come so soon. our boy is becoming a teen and soon we will have a daughter in law in our family. Man life sure takes an amazing turn.

Past 2 and half month we almost lost him and now our bond with him is leading to make our family bigger. I am very happy that he survived that poison, though it hurts to see that he is still hiding something from us.

Kushina in a worried tone said: you are right. If I were to suffer that I would have hated everyone in my family, but our son is already seeing it like it never happened. He is so kind enough to forgive us, after everything we did to him. Yet it hurts to think that I didn't become a good mother to him. He is walking by our side, believing in us.

Minato with a guilt said to her: no it was our fault, not your alone. I am also responsible for his suffering. But I am sure whatever he is hiding from us, he will eventually tell us. Because it takes a lot of time to mend a broken relationship. I believe in him so don't lose hope. Because, he is also our legacy.

Kushina wiping away her tears said: you are right. After all he is just like his father who is very kind to everyone. It's a shame that his appearance is now similar to you. I wish he could go back to his past look but he looks pretty cute in that new look. The only thing which has left of uzumaki is at his bangs of hair. I hate to say it but he is pretty lady killer with his father looks.

Minato in a proud tone said: of course, he is my son. And I am quite worried that he may not bring more trouble to us with his new look. Kushina went a bit surprised asked: what troubles? What are you thinking about? Minato at that moment whispered everything about the events kakashi told him of naruto sees hinata and there may be a chance that hinata will also start a war against uchiha Sayuri for naruto.

Hearing that she went excited again. She said: isn't it fine. Naruto can have C.R.A with your authority and you can bring Namikaze family to gain to respect through him. When that time will come, take care of everything. Minato with a troubled face asked: you are very accepting of it. Aren't you against of this c.r.a when I went through it.

You are wrong mister. I didn't allowed it because I never found any worthy women who actually loved you. The ones I had in my mind married in their clan and I am happy it turned that way. Because now their daughter are going to be in our family. I can do anything to make you happy but I also wanted their consent too. And moreover I can accept anything if it protects my family. Seeing the behaviors of elders in council these days,

If things comes to worse and council push far on our daughters, I can agree to incest if it can ensure the safety of my daughters. Thanks to second, cra is only applicable on last male of clan and only at the consent to female candidate who are willing to participate in it. And mister don't dare to allow those geezers to do anything to our daughters. But I will only allow it if my daughter will agree to this. Is that clear to you.

Yes. But I don't think they will agree on it. Since they are siblings. Kushina said: don't be sure, when you love someone from the depth of heart, you cross every types of boundary which binds you to follow it. Hyuuga and many other clan had practiced it, in our clan it was very minimal but it existed. So don't let it bother you. When it will happen. It will happen.

Yes mam. I will take care of everything if something bad were to happen. For the time being. Lets us also have some good time before we go back to sleep. Kushina said: make sure to put silence seal first. We don't to wake our kids and with that both of them went in their own paradise before they slept by each other side.

Meanwhile minami and Naruko in their room:

Naruko were thinking and cursing someone: Oni chan is getting girlfriend. She calls him darling. Lover. and moreover a future wife. I will not lose. I have finally got close to oni chan. I won't lose to you miss uchiha. I will be with my oni san forever. I will prove him that I am better than you. Just wait. You uchiha Sayuri.

Minami thought: why? Naruto is getting a girlfriend. So I should be happy then, why do I feel so unsecure. Why does it pain to see him with her. There is no way I should feel like that. Then why? Naruto. Don't leave me. She then, looked herself to look at her physique. She then thought, I have big assets compared to Sayuri. I wonder if he will ever look me like that. But that's shouldn't be right. It wrong. I can't have those feelings for naruto. He is my brother. With those thoughts, she tried to go back to her sleep. that night it was first time she ever so insure about herself as a girl.

Meanwhile at the uchiha compound:

Uchiha clan leader is having dinner along with entire family. There was always this tense and silent environment in the compound.

It always irked Sayuri that why her family cant be like other family. It is rather difficult for her stay in this environment. Due to few of these facts she disliked the attitude of uchiha clan members. As they were having their dinner, her father in a strong voice spoke: Sayuri I heard that you had been selected for team 15 which is lead by Shisui himself.

She replied: Hai. Father.

Fukagu said: I heard from shisui that he had high hopes from you. I hope you will do your best just like your brothers. That you will not bring shame in the name of uchiha clan. Your performance will effect my position as leader of uchiha clan, so I believe you will do your best.

She thought in her mind: "it's always like this. For the sake of clan, for the sake of uchiha clan. Perform just like your brothers. He never said anything which doesn't include our clan. I kind of envy naruto family. I know they don't have this kind of environment and they don't do everything for the sake of clan. I wish I could join them soon. maybe after my engagement with my darling, I can have good time with them. I will get out of this cage if it means banishment from my clan."

Sayuri replied in a hesitant voice: I will do as much as I can. Father.

Mikoto uchiha asked to her: Sayuri, Who are in your team? You never told me about it. I know Minato son is part of your team but who is the other one.

Mikoto was becoming conscious of her daughter, so she was thinking to be considerate of her.

Sayuri said: its her elder sister. Namikaze minami. She said it was her demotion for as a genin , but I could care less. As long as she behaves, I will work with them.

Fukagu asked her: Sayuri, it may sound weird coming from me but I want to know your opinion regarding naruto. I know what opinion hyuuga heiress had of her and I want to know what do you think of him.

I said to them: he will become the strongest shinobi of hidden leaf village. I don't know if he want to be hokage like his father, but he will become a ninja who will be hailed with respect. I believe in him.

Everyone there had a surprised look on their face even my brothers. I guess they never thought that I will have high hopes of naruto. But they don't realize that I will be his future wife. It doesn't matter at what I have to sacrifice to be with him.

Sasuke said in arrogant voice: Naruto, are you talking about worst one from academy. I have beaten him lot of times in academy. He was an idiot to think that he would ever had a chance to beat me. And you are saying that he will be the strongest. Don't make me laugh sister. I can beat him to pulp again if it convinces to prove you that he will always be the worst one.

All of them went in a surprised at the statement sasuke used for naruto. Itachi was feeling a bit sad of how his brother is already acting like the arrogant. Mikoto was a bit sad of how her pampered behavior for him had affected him this much that his younger son is thinking like this. She feel bad for naruto. Fukagu didn't show his emotions but inside he was a bit let down for how sasuke is claiming things like that. He didn't earn it. At that moment he regretted the way his younger son is reacting. He wanted him to be different from the rest of his clan but he cannot show or claim it of what he want, as a leader he has to act like one and follow them.

But Sayuri didn't stand it. She can bear anything, but if anyone dares to insult his darling, his naruto. she will not stand it. She spoke to sasuke: don't dare to call him a loser. Unlike you, he is not arrogant for who he is. Unlike you, he don't act all mighty for the name of his clan. His status is higher compared to you. He is Fourth Hokage son, the most powerful shinobi who is hailed as the same as Feudal lord. So technically he can be called the prince of this village, yet he don't call himself a prince. He is kind, forgiving and most of all very accepting of everyone no matter how worse you treat him.

Sasuke replied to him: Imouto, in shinobi world strength is everything. Weak are killed by strongest and even he is hokage son, compared to me he is nothing. That is the sole reason I become the rookie of the year besides among male shinobi and I am in team of hatake kakashi, student of 4th hokage. He don't get any respect as a prince because he know he don't deserve it. After all he is the kyubi.

Everyone went pale at that moment. Itachi and Mikoto never thought that sasuke would call naruto like that. Both of them felt sad at that moment

. Fukagu in a strict voice asked: Sasuke, who told you about this. Tell me, you may not know but you have committed a crime by calling him the kyubi. If you want to be spared from it, better tell me now.

Sasuke in scared voice replied: three uchiha police while on patrol were discussing how the kyubi had caused them trouble for cleaning the mess he left for them. When I asked them about it, they told me that the kyubi soul is sealed in him by lord third himself, and he is nothing more than the reincarnation of kyubi. That time I realized why he is hated by everyone. Because kyubi cannot be respected for what he did to our village.

Fukagu in an angered voice said to him: Sasuke, you have spoken like here because you are not aware of the consequence of it, but this is an order as a father and as a commander of leaf police force, don't speak like that again, otherwise I will not be able to save you from the judgment either.

This law was passed by lord third before he sealed kyubi soul in naruto himself, so he can live his life without knowing about it.

And moreover he is not kyubi reincarnation. He is just a container of kyubi soul, nothing more than that. Just like you, he is also a human and shinobi at the same time. He can feel and he can also respond just like us. I want you gave him the same respect as you give our seniors and teammates. You got it.

It was a very hesitant moment for everyone. Fukagu thought, to think that situation will become this tense . I never thought that my younger son will speak things like that. I guess I will ask her now what are his opinions regarding naruto. Sayuri now you are aware of who naruto is, what do you think of him.

I don't care what other thinks of him. To me he will be namikaze naruto, my teammate and my first friend who listened to my problems and helped me.

I see. I am glad. That at least your views regarding him hasn't changed.

( I could care less of what you think of me or naruto. He is my darling and I will stay by his side. That is one thing I will do even if I have to raise my sword against this clan. She thought in her mind. She definitely possess the trait of uchiha clan. True love for beloved ones and to do anything to see them alive.)

After the tense dinner Sayuri went to her room. she was about to go to sleep when she heard a sudden knock at her door. She was surprised at that and it turns out that it was her eldest brother itachi seeking some time for interaction. She allowed to him enter.

Itachi a prodigy of his clan was very surprised at her reaction. She used to dot over him when she was just a baby and a child, but since they get started to compared, she never paid any attention to them. He never thought that her little sister would have that kind of hatred for them. He asked: I wanted to ask you how are you doing these days since its been while we have talked properly. Don't you think Imouto.

Sayuri was not surprised at that, whenever her brother talked in that manner, it always means to seek info or share some of opinions. She didn't care either way. She said:

5 years. It has been long time since you have talked in this manner aniki. I wonder what you have been doing those times, even though we live in the same house of our clan. What do you want to talk about.

I see. Its been that long. I am sorry for not paying attention. Well I want to congratulate you for graduation. And I am glad that you will be tutored by my friend. It's time for you to understand that you will become one of the supporting pillar that will bind our clan to our village. I mean if you want anything, just ask me. I will be there to help you.

I don't understand what you are implying but I don't think you will have time to train me because of your duties. Moreover, I don't want to stay in this clan forever, all I see darkness in it, where weak are humiliated and elites are arrogant. If possible I want to be free of hatred and belong to somewhere where I will be respected for what I stand for. Not for what I am born with.

Itachi for a moment went surprised at that statement. She want respect for what she believes, not for what she is born with. Now he realized what shisui meant when he said that she had bright future for our clan.

Sayuri, I know its rude for me to ask this, 'is it true that you hold naruto as your love intrest'? at that moment Sayuri looked very sharply at her brother. That is none of your concern aniki. Who I choose to spend my life is of my own choice, so don't put your nose where you shouldn't. I haven't said anything when you went with izumi uchiha.

So don't ask anything regarding it. Is that all you want to talk about. If that is all, leave.

Now now, don't be so mad. I was just concerned for you. But Sayuri, he is not uchiha. Though he is hokage son, I don't think father will approve of it. And you maybe exiled from clan. Are you sure you want to pursue him?

I don't care about it. When that time will come. We will cross that bridge. If exile is the only option to be with him, I will leave this clan at my own will. That day, I may feel the freedom I never felt in this clan.

Sayuri I know you hold naruto precious, but you are still a child. What happen if he left you for some other girl in future. What will you do then.

Aniki, I have looked at naruto for almost 5 years. I have seen how he trains, I have seen desperation, guilt, hatred for himself, solitude, longing for some love even how he was bullied. I have accepted his nindo and I still believe in him. The only regret I have that if was bold enough to say my feelings months ago, he might not have to go through death. I have changed from that incident. I am not scared of anything anymore. If I can become his blade and shield, that is also fine with me. But he had accepted me, not for being uchiha but as Sayuri. I can fulfill his any wish if it makes him happy. As long as I am his best girl, I am fine with anything.

And if anyone raised their sword for his life again, even if it is you aniki, I wont think to go against you, I will kill you myself without regretting anything. I don't share any interest of naruto act of forgiving nature. For my sake, he keep it secret because he don't to put any dirt on me for being involved in kyubi soul container.

Because I know him more than any of you. He may be worthless in your eyes, but all I see is rare stone which others are taking as ordinary stone. I would stay with him if possible. Now I think you have listened enough, if you excuse me, I have to sleep. I have mission tomorrow, and I don't want to be late because of you.

She slammed the door to shut it. Itachi with wry smile understood what Sayuri is trying to do. He at that moment realized that instead of being with clan, she would rather stay with naruto. If that means to rebel against her own clan.

Fukagu was hearing everything and instead of being angry, he had a smile on his face. For the very first time, he was having that smile. At last, someone is willing to choose the path he always wanted to walk, to see such traits in his youngest child, Sayuri.

He thought: Now i can finally take myself easy. Don't worry, i will make that path for you, so you can choose your own destiny, which is not bound by Uchiha Clan. I will make that path for you. My daughter, i hope you can forgive me.

Mikoto who was with him had a tense expression on her face. Sure she had seen many expression his husband had made but never with that kind of regreting. She asked: Dear, what is with that expression you have. I am worried about you.

Fukagu with a sad smile said.: Its nothing. I am going to do something which i wont regret even in my death. That is all.

What would that be? She asked in concerned voice.

You will know it tommorow. It might be a good thing for our daughter.

I see. Well i hope it will be the best for her. Mikoto said in regreting voice.

With those thoughts they also went in their room.

With this everything will be fine. Fukagu thought in his mind.

(He was holding on a document which can be considered as marrige contract. In the blank spaces he filled the name of Naruto Namikaze and Sayuri Uchiha.

A proof of marriage agreement he prepared just to strengthen his bond to Namikaze Minato. Also for the regret Uchiha Clan did along with Hyuuga Clan towards the endangered Namikaze Clansmen during the Second Shinobi War. A sin which can never be forgotten but can not also be brought to light. A full slaughter and betryal done by them to Namikaze Clan.

He just wish to amend for the crimes his ancestors had performed and to see a new path for the uchiha clan. With this he will create the first step for it.)

To be continued...


End file.
